If I Never See You Again, I'd Die Happy
by Kawaii-babi
Summary: Mitchie and Shane were best friends and neighbours, and then Mitchie moved away. Years later, they meet again at Camp Rock. Will they remember each other at all?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own Camp Rock. If I did... I would own Kevin Jonas. Oh, excuse me, bitch from work, PAUL Kevin Jonas JUNIOR. __**grumbles **__Just because I didn't refer to him as Paul Kevin Jonas Junior that one day doesn't mean that I'm dumb._

_Anywho, all ranting aside... Camp Rock never really happened... but I'm re writing it, so hah! BAM! SHAZAM!_

"SHANEY!" 7 year old Mitchie Torres screeched. 9 year old Shane Gray turned around and smiled.

"MITCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Shane yelled back with equal enthusiasm. Mitchie launched herself into his arms and hugged him. He made a gagging sound and lightly pushed her off him. Mitchie raised one of her eyebrows.

"What's wrong, Shane? It can't be cooties, can it? Because, you've already had them once in your life, and once you get cooties, you can never get them again." Mitchie said. Shane rolled his eyes.

"You were choking me again." Shane explained. Mitchie's mouth made a perfect 'O' shape. Shane grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright, Mitch. Just... not so tight next time, alright?" Shane asked. Mitchie frowned and looked down at the ground.

"Mitch... what's wrong?" Shane asked. Mitchie looked up at him, tears blurring her vision.

"There... there won't be a next time." Mitchie said. Shane looked at her, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked.

"Mommy says that there's a good job opportunity in New York, and that we have to move there as soon as possible." Mitchie said sadly. Shane tightened the hug and rested his chin on her forehead.

"It's not like we'll never see each other again." Shane said. Mitchie looked up at him and attempted to smile.

"Right... I'll still have your phone number. And I'll give you mine. And we can visit each other all the time!" Mitchie exclaimed. Shane nodded and pulled away from the hug.

"You want me to help you pack?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded, and they went inside her house to pack up the rest of her stuff.

As soon as Mitchie moved into her new house, she called Shane with her new number and everything. They corresponded for several months, but eventually drifted apart. Mitchie got some new friends and rarely had time for Shane, while Shane had started hanging out with a different crowd and had started acting like a jerk. Mitchie thought that she would never see him again.

Then again... when is anything you really think ever true?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola people!  
So... I came on my computer after being kicked off, so I looked in my inbox, and there were 7 NEW EMAILS! So I was like 'YAY! REVIEWS!'_

_But... they weren't reviews..._

_They were notifications._

_such and such has put this story on story alerts._

_There was also one from grandma, reminding me which bus to take to get to her house._

_I really shouldn't have given her my email._

_Loads of false hope. _

_I would just like to say... reviewing a story isn't that hard. All you have to do is go in the left hand corner of the screen to the little periwinkle button thingymaboop, it's already pre set on 'submit a review'. Then you click 'go' and you write something like:_

_HOLY SHIZNIT DIZ CRAP WUZ DA BOMB!_

_or _

_YOU BEEPING SUCK, YU PIECE OF BULL DUMP! GET OFF FANFICTION!_

_..._

_Okay... I don't like the second option..._

_Just... take an extra minute out of your life and review  
It makes the writer feel happy_

_And happy writers write better chapters!_

_OH! I HAVE ONE REVIEW!_

_AND IT IS AWESOME  
__Star-Girl11235, I have decided that you are God in a can... wait... you can't be God... Heath Ledger is..._

_Unless...  
YOU'RE HEATH LEDGER IN A CAN!_

_--_

"MOM! Please? I **really **want to go to Camp Rock this summer!" Mitchie wined. Connie sighed as she flipped an omlette in the frying pan.

"I've told you so many times, Michelle. We can't afford it, and you know that I have that important catering job this summer. I wouldn't be home, so if anything bad happened to you, I wouldn't be able to come get you or anything!" Mitchie groaned.

"What about dad? Isn't he going to be home?" Mitchie asked. Connie shook her head.

"No, he has that buisness trip. He's going to India, and he's going to be gone for more than half the summer. " Connie explained, and then she put the finished omlette on a plate and put it down on the table. Mitchie sat down and glared at her omlette.

"What? You're not going to eat your omlette?" Connie asked. Mitchie shook her head.

"I'm not hungry." She said grumpily. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Connie gave Mitchie 'the look' You know, the look that mothers give to their children when they've done something wrong.

"Mom... I have to go. Emile is here." Mitchie said. Connie just looked harder at her. Mitchie sighed.

"I'll just grab a Special K bar. Happy?" Mitchie asked. Connie's glare softened.

"Fine, but you're eating everything on your plate at supper. Now... here's your lunch... and have a nice last day of school, honey." Connie said. Mitchie smiled and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, and then she bolted to the front door and opened it.

"EMILE!" Mitchie squealed as she launched herself at her boyfriend. Emile stood at 5 foot 9. He had black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He was extremely attractive. He was on the soccer team at their school, and everyone knows that soccer players have AMAZING bodies. Emile smiled and gave Mitchie a quick kiss on the lips.

"Excited for the last day of school?" Emile asked. Mitchie shrugged.

"Not really. What's the point of being excited for summer break if you're not DOING anything during summer break?" Mitchie asked. Emile frowned.

"You're not excited to spend every waking moment with your amazing boyfriend, who happens to love you?" Emile asked. Mitchie shook her head.

"No... I'm kind of getting sick of him." Mitchie said jokingly. Emile glared playfully at her.

"Alright... that's it..." Without warning, he had picked her up over his shoulder, and then he ran for his car, unlocked the passenger side door and shoved her in.

"HELP! HELP! RAPE!" Mitchie yelled, laughing. Emile grinned and walked over to the driver's side, opened the door and got in.

"Buckle up, babe. I don't want to get another ticket." Emile said. Mitchie rolled her eyes and buckled her seatbelt.

"That was over half a year ago. Can't you just let it slide?" Mitchie asked. Emile shook his head.

"I'm sorry if I'm being anal, but Heidi said if I get another ticket, she's taking away my car for a month." He said. Mitchie groaned.

"Evil stepmother from hell... She makes Gordon Ramsey seem like a sweetheart." Mitchie said. Emile snorted. He started the car and drove off to school.

"You have no idea. She got mad at me because my SOCK DRAWER wasn't organized by color 'Emile! Your socks aren't organized by color! How do you find anything in this room, you little slob? Our people are forced to clean houses for a living, and you can't even keep your own SOCK DRAWER organized!' Please... OUR people? She isn't even spanish! Her parents come from SWEEDEN!" Emile exclaimed. Mitchie put her hand on his lap.

"Calm down, okay? I don't want to die on the last day of school." MItchie said calmly. Emile took a few deep breaths and smiled.

"Alright." He said calmly.

--

Finally, the last bell of the day rang. Mitchie ran to her locker and stuffed the very last few things that she had in there into her bag. Her gym shoes, her agenda, her Jonas Brothers poster, her June issue of 'Cosmopolitain' (Guilty pleasure... everyone reads it for the 'articles') She then reached up to the top shelf of her locker, just to see if she had left anything. Her hand touched a piece of paper. She hoisted herself up a bit so that she could get a grip on it, and then she pulled it out. It was a picture of her at age six with her best friend at the time, Shane, age 8. He was giving her a piggie back, and she was laughing her head off. Mitchie just stared at the picture until she saw a hand waving in front of her face.

"Mitchie? Michelle? Michelle Nathalia Torres?" Mitchie's best friend Sierra asked. Mitchie's head snapped up.

"What?" Mitchie snapped. Sierra looked at her weird.

"Sorry... didn't mean to snap. What's up?" Mitchie asked. Sierra huffed.

"Did you convince your mom to let you go to Camp Rock?" Sierra asked impatiently. Mitchie closed her locker and put the picture in her bookbag.

"No... she says that she has a huge catering job this summer... but she won't tell me WHERE. She also informed me last night that I'm going to have to come with her, seeing as one of her co workers decided to get knocked up and can't come." Mitchie said bitterly. Sierra frowned.

"That really really sucks. If I could, I would keep you company. But, the trip to Paris has been planned for months..." Sierra started, but was cut off by Mitchie's sigh.

"It's alright, Sierra... I have Emile to keep me company." Mitchie said unenthusiastically. Sierra raised her eyebrow.

"How can you not be excited about that? Mitchie... he's the hottest guy in school... and he's your boyfriend!" Sierra exclaimed. Mitchie shrugged.

"Lately... it's just been... different between us... after we... you know... did it, he started getting a little more protective of me, and he's started acting a bit like a jerk." Mitchie said. Sierra stopped dead in her tracks.

"You guys... did 'it'?" Sierra asked. Mitchie nodded.

"Once... and we had protection." She explained.

"When was this, though?" Sierra asked.

"His birthday..." Mitchie said. Finally, they reached Mitchie's house.

"Anyways, Sierra... I have to go. I'll talk to you tonight before you leave, okay?" Mitchie asked. Sierra nodded. They gave each other a quick hug, and then walked in different directions. Mitchie walked towards her front door when she smelt the distinct smell of barbeque. She walked into the backyard and smiled when she saw that both her parents were home.

"The famous Torres burgers for lunch? Okay... so you guys must have either really bad news or really good news... Spill." Mitchie demanded. Connie smiled and looked at her husband (He needs a name... Let's call him Joe)

"Do you want to tell her, or can I?" Connie asked.

"Go ahead, Consuela... It's more your news than mine." Joe said. Mitchie was getting impatient.

"What's up?" Mitchie asked.

"You're going to Camp Rock!" Connie exclaimed. Mitchie stood there for a second, processing what was just told.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO CAMP ROCK!" Mitchie squealed. Connie smiled warmly at her daughter.

"You know that big catering job I have this summer?" She asked. Mitchie nodded. "I'm going to be catering for Camp Rock! They have a reduced fee for children of the staff... so you're getting to go for half the price!" Connie explained. Mitchie squealed and ran upstairs to finish packing, forgetting about lunch, and forgetting about Sierra.

_Dun dun dun!_

_LOL! _

_Anyways, please review... because I like reviews..._

I have a song for you guys  
I will write more if you review!

_**nicholas the big nosed jonas**_

_**has a very big sized nose**_

_**and if you ever saw it**_

_**you would be shocked how it grows**_

_**all of the other jonases**_

_**used to laugh and call him names**_

_**they never let poor nicholas**_

_**join in any incestuous games**_

_**then one sunny summer day**_

_**one girl came to say**_

_**'Nicholas with your humongous nose**_

_**Can i hide from the sun that glows?'**_

_**Then all the fan girls loved him**_

_**and they shouted out with glee**_

_**'Nicholas the big nosed Jonas  
you'll go down in history!'**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, my readers!  
I would like to say something right now.  
Or two things actually._

_Number one: I know that people were offended by my 'Nicholas the Big Nosed Jonas' song, and I would like to apologize. I wasn't trying to dis Fro Bro... au contraire, I adore the Jonas Brothers, I just had the song in my head and felt like I should share it. I write these songs on the spot, and they usually end up making fun of some celebrity (I have 7 dissing Miley Cyrus... they make me happy!) If you would like to read more of them, I could put one in... only by request though... I can also write some on the spot._

_Number two: I have noticed that I am a bloody hypocrite. I just read 5 stories and didn't review... I added one or two to favorites or alerts... but I never reviewed. I give you all permission to glare at me and chuck tomatoes at me._

_TODAY IS JOE JONAS'S BIRTHDAY, IS IT NOT? Let's all wish Joe a happy birthday!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU  
YOU LIVE ON A TOUR BUS  
YOU'RE LOVED BY EVERYONE_

_ESPECIALLY US!_

_YAY!_

--

Shane glared as Nate and Jason shoved him out of the limo, along with his bags, and then shut the door. The window rolled down as the limo pulled away, and Nate stuck his head out

"HAVE FUN! BE SAFE! DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS!" He yelled. Shane glared and fixed his hair.

"Have fun! Pssht! Like I'll be able to do that here." Shane mumbled. He looked up at the sign that said 'Camp Rock', and Shane swore that he could hear Jason's voice.

_It's where Connect 3... connected. _Connect 3. Connect 3. That's all ANYONE can think of nowadays. 'Shane Gray from Connect 3.' No one cares about Shane Gray from New Jersey, now, do they? No one cares about his life from before he was famous. No, everyone adored the hot, stunning, talented and jerky lead singer of Connect 3. He started walking into the camp, not noticing where he was going, until he walked into someone.

"OW! Watch where you're going!" Shane exclaimed. The person, with much difficulty, stood up and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Why don't YOU look where you're going, jerk?" The girl exclaimed. She had finally brushed her hair out of her face, and then she glared at Shane, only for her expression to change to a look of pure shock.

"Shane?" She asked. Shane knew that this girl was familiar... if only he could place the face. After a few seconds, he realised who it was.

"Mitchie?" Shane asked, flabbergasted. Neither person knew what to do.

"Should we... hug?" Mitchie asked. Shane shrugged.

"Not so keen on the idea." Shane said. Mitchie frowned.

"Oh... okay... uhm... Well... I have to go do... stuff... I guess I'll see you around?" Mitchie asked, picking up a box that she had apparently dropped.

"Still doing whatever it takes to keep mommy happy?" Shane asked. Mitchie glared at him.

"Shut it, pop star." Mitchie said bitterly, and then she walked off towards the kitchen area.

--

"Hey Shane! How's camp going for you?" Nate asked, putting his cellphone on speaker so that Jason could be in on the conversation. On the other line, Shane was putting his shirts in his drawers.

"Horrible. They're making me unpack my own clothes." Shane said, obviously unhappy with the decision. Nate rolled his eyes, though he knew that Shane couldn't see him. Jason, of course, did not realise this.

"Dude! Don't roll your eyes at Shane! It's not nice!" Jason exclaimed. Shane laughed.

"How's life for you guys back in paradise?" Shane asked. Nate looked over his shoulder and smiled at the girls who had come over to swim.

"Fantastic." He said. Jason nodded.

"A bird landed on my shoulder today!" Jason exclaimed. Shane sighed.

"What kind of bird, Jason?" Shane asked monotonically.

"A woodpecker!" Jason yelled.

"I wonder why." Shane said, closing one of his drawers.

"Dude... we sent you there for a reason..." Nate said.

"My 'attitude.' But still, you guys could have JUST as easily sent me to Guatemala or Cancun or the Caribbean" Shane wined. Nate smiled.

"Wouldn't have worked. Too many scantily clad girls in those areas." Nate said. Shane groaned.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed.

"You get enough of that here in L.A." Nate said. Shane sighed.

"You know what REALLY sucks about being here?" Shane asked.

"What? Not enough birds?" Jason asked. Shane glared.

"No... SHE'S here." Shane replied.

"Who's she?" Jason asked.

"Mitchie..." Shane said.

"Man... don't tell me that you STILL like her." Nate pleaded.

"I thought that I didn't. I mean, she was the one who stopped calling. I thought that I could hate her if I ever saw her again... but then today, I bumped into her... and I kind of blew it." Shane said. Nate laughed whole heartedly.

"You wouldn't be Shane Gray if you DIDN'T mess something up with a girl." Nate said. Jason scratched his head.

"Who would he be then?" Jason asked. Nate shrugged.

"Jeffrey Dahmer?" Nate asked. Shane groaned.

"Hanging up now..." Shane said.

"GO RAPE A DEAD BODY!" Nate yelled into the phone. Shane hung up and chucked his phone into his underwear drawer. He put his hand back into his duffel and pulled out a framed picture of him and Mitchie, the same one that she had in her locker. He smiled and put it on the table next to his bed.

_Alright... I guess that Nate seems a little OOC here... but whatevs... I guess Shane is a little too..._

_Haha... I'm bored...  
so here's another song._

_Boom boom boom boom  
I want Kevin in my room  
We'll spend the night together_

_From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom_

_I want to go boom boom  
I'll spend the night together  
With Kevin in my room_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello my readers!_

_I know this may offend some of you, but my friend made me point this out (she has a watergun to my just straightened hair...)_

_Apparently, Nick Jonas and Selena Gomez look like mice._

_So, our theory is..._

_Nick Jonas's father is really Mickey Mouse and Selena Gomez's father is that mexican mouse from the Bugs Bunny & Tweety show!_

_Please don't kill me, you guys...  
my hair took forever to straighten._

_--_

"Michelle Nathalia Torres! Stop mixing the muffin mix so much! You're going to ruin the muffins!" Connie yelled. Mitchie snapped out of her daydream and turned off the mixer.

"Sorry, mom. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Mitchie said. Connie sat down and patted the seat next to her.

"Come here, sweetie. Tell mommy what's on your mind." Connie said. Mitchie sat down and leaned against her mother.

"I saw Shane today." Mitchie said quietly. Connie looked down at Mitchie in shock.

"Our Shane? As in 'One day, you and me will get married and live happily never after' Shane?" Connie asked. Mitchie shook her head.

"No... now he's 'I'm Mr. jerky pop star with a bad attitude that has to be taken out on everyone because I'm a douchebag' Shane." Mitchie said angrily. Connie gave her 'the look'

"Profanity filter, young lady!" Connie warned. Mitchie smiled weakly.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it. It's just... you've seen what he does on tv. And him walking... no... STORMING off the set of his new music video!" Mitchie exclaimed. Connie smiled.

"You still like him!" Connie announced. Mitchie blushed.

"NO! I do NOT like Shane Gray! He's an arrogant, over confident, pompous egotistical player! He thinks that the world revolves around him..."

"I love how your boyfriend isn't coming into the picture." Connie cut her off. It was no secret that Mitchie's parents didn't like Emile.

"I was getting to him..." Mitchie mumbled.

"Suuuuuuuuuure you were... and I was just about to walk down the aisle with Antonio Banderas." Connie said sarcastically. Mitchie grinned.

"He WOULD be a pretty cool step dad." Mitchie said hopefully. Connie rolled her eyes.

"That's not the point. The point is... what was my point again?" She asked. Micthie shrugged.

"I really don't know at this point." Mitchie said. Connie laughed.

"Come on, sweetie. We need to finish these muffins so that we can have our movie night!" Connie announced. Mitchie smiled.

"Can we watch 'Once Upon a Time in Mexico'? It has your daily dose of Antonio Banderas, and my daily dose of Johnny Depp!" Mitchie pleaded. Connie stood up.

"Finish the muffins and we can watch it." Connie said sternly. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Yes mother... er... where are the chocolate chips?" Mitchie asked. Connie looked around for a moment.

"I think I left them in the van... Mitchie, can you go get them?" Connie asked. Mitchie smiled.

"Keys please!" Connie tossed her the keys and Mitchie walked out the door. Unfortunately for Mitchie, the weather decided to be mean to her. Everything was perfect, until the moment she stepped outside. The moment her back foot left the safety of the kitchen, it started to rain. Mitchie would have turned back to get her jacket, except...

Her jacket was in the van. She sighed and put her hands over her head, hoping that it would help in the least bit. It didn't. In fact, the rain got even worse. It was so bad that you could barely see a foot in front of you. She started walking to the van, and then suddenly, she bumped into someone.

"Does no one watch where they're going at this stupid camp?" A masculine voice asked. Mitchie looked at the person and groaned.

"You again?" Mitchie asked. Shane looked down and smiled.

"Well, well, well... It's a camper out of bed past curfew! Wait until Brown hears about this..." Mitchie glared.

"I'm working in the kitchen, pop star." Mitchie said. Shane brushed his soaked hair out of his face.

"Oh yes, doing everything mommy asks you to do. Somethings never change." Mitchie started walking away.

"Wait! Mitchie!" Shane chased after her. Mitchie turned around.

"If you're going to keep nagging me about doing whatever my mom tells me to do, I'm just not going to talk to you." Mitchie stated. Shane sighed.

"Listen... I'm sorry about that..." Shane trailed off as Mitchie sneezed. He took off his jacket and put it on her.

"Shane... don't do that, you're going to freeze." Mitchie said, and then she sneezed again. Shane shrugged.

"Maybe my body temperature will match the temperature of your heart." Mitchie glared at him. "Jokes! Jokes! I swear to god! Did New York strip you of your sense of humor?" Shane asked.

"Did L.A. strip you of your love and emotion?" Was Mitchie's answer.

"Touche..." They walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached the van. Mitchie unlocked the door and grabbed the box of chocolate chips, only to drop it.

"It's too heavy!" Mitchie wined. Shane rolled his eyes and grabbed the box.

"What's in here? Bricks?" Shane asked. Mitchie laughed.

"Chocolate." Mitchie said.

"You know I'm allergic to chocolate." Shane said. Mitchie smiled.

"Your agent faxed over your allergy list. We have more than chocolate chip muffins. We have blueberry, rasberry, plain, amongst others." Mitchie listed.

"You know, I always enjoyed your mom's muffins." Shane said.

"My mom always enjoyed making them for you." They continued walking back towards the kitchen, along the way, they started to play 20 questions.

"Favorite colour?" Shane asked.

"You should know this one." Was Mitchie's answer.

"Green." Shane said off the top of his head.

"Who was the best kiss of your life?" Mitchie asked. Shane thought for a minute.

"I would have to say you." Shane answered. Mitchie stopped dead in her tracks.

"Me? Why?" She asked. Shane shrugged.

"All the other girls just shoved their tongues right in. I know that you were only 7... but that 'accidental' kiss on the lips was the best. Do you remember it at all?" Shane asked. Mitchie laughed.

"Oh yes. I went to kiss your cheek, you turned to talk to me, we ended up just standing with our lips together for over 2 minutes, wondering what the hell was happening." Mitchie said with a laugh.

"You wouldn't talk to me or touch me for a week!" Shane exclaimed. Mitchie blushed.

"I was embarrassed!" Shane turned to face her.

"You still are." Shane teased.

"No I'm not!" Mitchie tried to cover her face, but Shane pulled her hands away with one hand (other supporting the box)

"Yes you are! You're blushing! Michelle Torres, do you still have a crush on me?" Shane asked.

"No! I don't! I mean... I never did... and I still don't! I don't like you... pshht! No!" Mitchie rambled on.

"The tell tale sign that you like someone, you ramble on and on about how you don't like them." Mitchie sighed.

"I have a boyfriend." Mitchie said quietly.

"Oh..."

"Is that really all you have to say?" Mitchie asked. Shane was about to answer, but then the door to the kitchen opened and Connie came running out.

"MITCHIE! You were gone for so long! I thought you were dead!" Connie yelled as she ran outside, completely ignoring Shane. "Mitchie, where are the chocolate chips?" Connie asked. Mitchie pointed to Shane, so Connie turned around and squealed.

"Shane Gray! Is that you? Come here!" Connie yelled. Shane put down the box of chocolate chips, and Connie pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Oh my goodness, you grew up! Let me look at you!" Connie exclaimed, pushing Shane back a bit so that she could look at him properly. "You look just like your father! My, he was a handsome one... but I do see your mother in you as well..." Connie went on and on about how handsom he was until Mitchie cleared her throat.

"Uhm... mom... the muffins." Mitchie said.

"Oh yes, right... Shane, would you like to come in and help us a bit?" Connie asked. Mitchie was about to protest, but Shane smiled.

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Torres. I'd love to help."

--

_AH!_

_So, my mom deleted Microsoft Word from my comp, so I have no spell check, no word count, no nothing  
so I have no idea how many words are in this stupid thingy._

_CAMP ROCK'S COMING OUT ON DVD IN 3 DAYS!_


	5. Chapter 5

_YAY! I must say that i love my reviewers! You guys are so chill, it's unbelieveable!  
Almost too chill..._

_DUN DUN DUN!_

_So... Have any of you seen the Dark Knight?  
I know I have._

_I adored it._

_Heath Ledger is sexy._

_I cried the day that he died._

_(frownie face inserted here)  
I have a Heath Ledger wall in my room. It's very awesome. I did it subconsciously. I always adored him, and I had posters from like forever ago, so I put them up, and waddaya know? The wall's covered now...  
It's not a big wall  
But still  
It's a wall..._

If there's one thing every fangirl would be shocked to hear, it's that Shane Gray can bake. Not like, take a box of Duncan Hines and pour in the ingredients kind of bake. More like the very complicated recipe from a book kind of bake. Of course, Connie Torres knew this, having had Shane help her make Mitchie's birthday cake every year from her 4th birthday until her seventh. He actually enjoyed baking, though he would probably never tell any of his fans about it. Heck, not even Nate and Jason knew about it. Shane knew that it would ruin his 'bad boy' image that he had worked so hard to establish.

He knew that Mitchie didn't want him in the kitchen with her and her mother, which is exactly why he accepted Connie's offer. Her face when she was angry, to him, was possibly THE most adorable thing in the existance of man kind. She was currently glaring at him over her shoulder while she poured the rasberries into the muffin mix. Just before she could turn the blender on, he stuck his finger in and brought out some mix with a rasberry.

"SHANE! Don't do that! What if the mixer had turned on? I could have cut your finger off!" Mitchie yelled. Shane just stared at her and licked the batter off his finger. That tongue, Mitchie assumed, could do wonders.

"As good as these muffins will turn out to be, they probably would taste a lot better with a little Shane in them." Shane said. Mitchie snorted.

"HAH! That's a laugh!" Mitchie exclaimed. Shane frowned.

"You don't believe me?" Shane asked. Mitchie shook her head. Shane grinned and stuck his finger in again, and then stuck it out to Mitchie. "Come on, just try a bit off my finger... You'll get the authentic 'Shane Gray' taste along with the muffin batter." Shane said. Mitchie raised her eyebrow.

"You're not serious, are you?" Mitchie asked. Shane nodded and put his finger closer to her mouth. Mitchie whipped her head around to see her mother with her back turned to them. Mitchie looked at Shane and sighed.

"Fine..." Mitchie licked the batter off his finger and smiled when he looked at her in shock. "I'm not a little prude, Shane." Mitchie said, and then she turned on the blender to prevent him from sticking his finger in again. Shane leaned against the counter and folded his arms.

"So, Mitchie, what do you think of muffins a la Shane?" Shane asked. Mitchie pondered for a moment.

"You know, I have tasted a LOT better." Mitchie teased.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Shane asked.

"Like my boyfriend." Mitchie said.

"He's not imaginary like the last one, is he?" Shane asked. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"I only made up that one... and that was because you were boasting about your new girlfriend!" Mitchie announced. Shane laughed.

"Truth betold, I kind of lied to you about going out with her. We were more... friends with benefeits... ah... the joys of being 13... I miss those days." Shane said. Mitchie grinned.

"Nostalgic much?" Mitchie asked as she turned off the blender. She took the bowl out and placed it on the counter for her mom to put in the cups. Shane nodded.

"Yup... though being 18 may have it's benefeits, there are also the negatives." Shane said sadly.

"Like what?" Mitchie asked. Shane shrugged.

"Like... I don't know... there's an unwritten rule that states that only those of the age of 17 and under may play in the playroom at McDonalds without looking retarded." Shane said. Mitchie smiled.

"True say. I think that the age is being pushed lower now, though." Mitchie said sadly.

"No way! That sucks! That really does. I've had some really fun times in McDonalds playrooms!" Shane exclaimed. Mitchie laughed.

"Like that time that that fat kid got stuck in the slide on your 7th birthday?" Mitchie asked. Shane laughed and nodded.

"Yes... ah, Michael Lecouffe. He lost weight, did you know that?" Shane asked. Mitchie's jaw dropped.

"Butter Buns lost weight?" Mitchie asked. Shane shook his head.

"No, he got a growth spurt. He's like... a gazillion feet tall, and really thin, well, at least the last time i checked." Shane explained. Mitchie giggled.

"That's kind of funny." Mitchie said.

"Your MOTHER'S kind of funny." Shane said quietly. Mitchie took her spatula and flung what was left of the dough at him. Shane laughed and chucked it back at her. Suddenly, there was a loud CRACK and Mitchie jumped up in the air, making Shane laugh.

"Still afraid of thunder?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded. Connie turned around to look at them.

"Shane, it's getting pretty bad out there. I'm not going to send you back to your cabin. We have an extra bed here." Connie said. Shane shrugged.

"I guess I could... It's not like I have any extravagant plans tonight." Shane said. Mitchie groaned.

"But tonight was supposed to be mommy-daughter movie night!" Mitchie wined. Connie smiled.

"Maybe this one time, it can be mommy-daughter-Shane movie night?" Connie suggested.

"I'm in if you are." Shane said quietly.

"Fine... but I get to pick the movies." Mitchie announced. The walked to the cabin that Mitchie and Connie were staying in (Connected to the kitchen, so that they didn't get wet) and Mitchie went to the humongous DVD collection that she brought along.

"Bring enough movies?" Shane asked. Connie laughed.

"With Mitchie, there's never enough." Mitchie came back with a DVD.

"If I remember correctly, Shane Gray is petrified of one thing, and that one thing is..." Shane cut her off

"Sharks." He said quietly. Mitchie smiled and showed him the box.

"Come on. You can hold my hand when you get scared." Mitchie said in a baby voice.

"Looking forward to it." Shane said.

_YAY! _

_So... Next chapter... I promise I bring in Caitlyn!_

_This song was written by my friend and I... my friend would like to remain anonymous for now._

_**Jonas Brothers Jonas Brothers  
Jonas all the way  
Oh what fun it was to ride  
A Jonas Brother today, HEY!**_

_**Girls and guys  
Love these boys  
So do some of our pets  
We would love to say to the world  
That Kevin is the best!**_

_**Watching them on tv**_

_**Is a silly thing to do**_

_**My brain starts to seize  
Vision goes black & blue  
It was worse for me  
I almost had a cow  
I fell face first onto the ground  
So my teeth are broken now.**_

_**That had nothing to do  
with the Jonas Brothers at all  
I bought a binder with them on the cover  
for school that starts in fall  
Took some scissors to a picture of me  
Cut out my face  
Then I glued it on the binder  
In Demi Lovato's place**_

_YAY! I liked that song! Please review you guys. 28th reviewer gets to appear in my fic!__**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm on a fracking role today._

_I honestly love you guys  
35 reviews for only 5 chapters? That's an average of 7 per chapter! Once we hit 10 per chapter, I will be estatic! There are some people in my life that I would like to thank._

_I'd like to thank my mommy and daddy for having me  
I wanna thank my foster sis for practically raising me (she's more demented than me)  
I'd like to thank my bitch of a teacher for building my character. Without her, I'd be a wimpy little bitch.  
I'd like to thank my brother for giving up his turn on the computer (I threatened him with sugar... he hates sugar)  
I'd like to thank the Jonas Brothers for being so gosh darn smexable  
Last... but certainly not least, I would like to thank my reviewers for being behind me, even after the Nicholas the Big Nosed Jonas song._

_Now... On with the story, I guess!_

_--_

Mitchie woke up to the sound of her ringtone (Seasons of Love B, from RENT) She tried to get up to answer it, but something was pulling her down. She opened her eyes and saw that someone had wrapped their arms around her middle. She looked up and saw Shane with his head tilted back against the back of the couch, drooling. Slowly, as not to wake him up, she untangled her limbs from his and maneuvered herself out of his arms and picked up her phone.

_5 missed calls  
2 text messages_

She looked at the missed calls. All of them were from Emile. He didn't leave any messages, so the calls couldn't have been anything but to check up on her and make sure that she wasn't cheating. She then checked her texts.

'Y rnt u picking up?- E'

'Ily call me- E' Mitchie sighed and pressed reply

'Sry... been busy... kitchen duty. -M' Mitchie texted. A few seconds later, she got a reply.

'Cant make time for ur bf?-E' Mitchie rolled her eyes.

'Barely have time for self. Ttyl. Need to make breakfast for camp.-M' She turned off her phone after that text to make sure that she didn't get harrassed further. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her, and then she felt someone place their face in the crook of her neck.

"Shane... let go of me." Mitchie ordered. Shane buried his face further into her neck.

"No!" Came the muffled voice of Shane, obviously still half asleep. Connie Torres couldn't have picked a worse moment to walk in.

"Mitchie! Shane! Get u- Oh! I see you guys are busy..." Connie was about to leave the room.

"Mom! Help me!" Mitchie exclaimed. Connie looked at her daughter strangely. "He's still asleep-ish." Mitchie said. Connie laughed and walked over to them.

"Shane... wake up." Connie said as she poked Shane. Shane flung his right arm around, trying to get rid of Connie. "Mitchie, I'm going to get the camera." Connie said. Mitchie's eyes widened.

"Why?" Mitchie asked.

"This is too funny! I need to add this to my collection of 'Shane and Mitchie's embarrassing moments'!" Connie yelled.

"What collection of stupid videos?" Mitchie asked. Connie walked away without answering and then came back with the camera.

"It's nothing... You and Shane will see it one day though... Zoom in on famous Pop Star Shane Gray. He appears to be sleeping, and will not let go of boring Mitchie Torres." Connie narrated.

"Shut up!" Mitchie yelled.

"Nflrghts!" Shane mumbled, which made Connie and Mitchie laugh.

"Hey Mitchie, try talking to him in his sleep." Connie instructed.

"Hey Shane... where's the key?" MItchie asked. Shane shook his head.

"Porcupine." Shane responded. Mitchie stiffled a laugh.

"But where's the key?" Mitchie asked again.

"Fuck off, Nate." Shane mumbled. Connie turned the camera around to her.

"AND that is the end of another embarrassing moment!" She turned off the camera and went into the kitchen and came back with an ice cube. Mitchie grinned evilly.

"Do it!" Mitchie said. Connie pulled the collar of Shane's shirt away from his neck and shoved the ice cube down his shirt.

"HOLY JESUS CHRIST!" Shane yelled, making Connie and Mitchie laugh. Shane looked at the position that he and Mitchie were in and smiled.

"Mine?" Shane asked. Mitchie untangled herself from him and stood up.

"Nope... Now, I have to go help my mom finish making breakfa-"

"No you don't, I finished. Why don't you and Shane go for a walk? Catch up on old times." Connie suggested.

"I do need to learn my way around the camp." Mitchie admitted. Shane smiled.

"I know this place like the back of my hand. My uncle owns the camp." Shane boasted. Connie smiled.

"That's great. Now, you two, out!" Connie practically shoved them out the door. It was still damp from the night before. Mitchie walked straight through some mud, not caring about it. Shane smiled.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"You're the only girl I know who doesn't freak out about mud." Shane said. Mitchie smiled.

"That's what makes you love me." Mitchie teased. Shane was about to respond when a pretty blonde girl cut in.

"Him love someone like you? Please, don't get your hopes up." The girl said. A cute brunette joined the conversation as well.

"Tess, can't you just shut up for once in your life? If he didn't like you two summers ago, why would he like you now?" The brunette asked. The blonde, who Mitchie assumed was Tess, flipped her perfectly straight hair.

"He was a silly teenager back then. We've both grown up." Tess said, and then she batted her eyes at him. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Actually, Tess, I still don't care for you all that much." Shane said. Tess frowned.

"But Shane! You and I are meant to be together! Why won't you go out with me?" Tess asked. Shane smiled.

"Because I have a girlfriend already." Shane said.

"Who is it? Don't tell me it's raggety Anne here." Tess spat out. Shane pulled Mitchie into a hug.

"Actually, Tess, she is." Shane announced.

"She is?" Tess asked.

"I am?" Mitchie whispered. Shane leaned in so that his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Just play along and she'll go away." Shane said in her ear. He then tilted her head so that she was kind of facing him.

And then he kissed her. Mitchie couldn't believe it. She was getting kissed by Shane Gray! It was a sweet kiss, almost like the one they shared when they were kids. After a minute or two, they pulled away. Apparently, while they were kissing, Tess had left, but the curly haired brunette hadn't. She smiled at Shane, who returned the smile.

"Sup Caitlyn?" Shane asked.

"Birds, trees, sky, you know the drill. What about you?" Caitlyn asked. Shane shrugged.

"I guess the same." Shane responded. Caitlyn nodded, and then turned her attention to Mitchie.

"Hi, I'm Caitlyn. And you are?" Caitlyn asked.

"Mitchie." Mitchie said.

"So Shane. Is she REALLY your girlfriend, or were you just trying to get rid off Tess?" Caitlyn asked.

"He's actually not my boyfriend. My boyfriend is ACTUALLY attractive." Mitchie said. Caitlyn laughed and Shane glared.

"You're in a really bad position to be making jokes, Mitch." Shane said.

"Oh! Big bad wolf is threatening me! Ooooo! Watcha gonna do, pop star?" Mitchie asked. Shane put his hands on her sides and started tickling her. "AH! SHANE! STOP IT!" Mitchie screeched. Shane shook his head.

"Not until you admit that I'm the sexiest man alive." Shane said.

"Shane Gray is the sexiest man alive!" Mitchie exclaimed. Shane smiled and stopped tickling her.

"Thank god you agree with me. Now, I think that I see my uncle over there, so I'm going to go talk to him. Caitlyn, can you show Mitchie around the camp?" Shane asked. Caitlyn nodded and grabbed Mitchie's arm.

"Come on, Mitchie! We don't have a lot of time until breakfast!" Caitlyn announced, dragging Mitchie far away from the rest of the campers. When they were out of earshot, Caitlyn started to talk.

"So... You and Shane..." Caitlyn trailed off. Mitchie shook her head.

"Non-existant. We were best friends when we were younger, but then I moved and we lost touch. And now... here we are." Mitchie said. Caitlyn nodded.

"That kiss, you looked kind of sad when you both pulled away though." Caitlyn said, waggling her eyebrows. Mitchie smacked her arm playfully.

"We're just friends. Honest to blog!" Mitchie announced. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"And I'm Matt Damon." Caitlyn said sarcastically.

"What's it like fucking Sarah Silverman?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn laughed.

--

_SONG TIME!_

_**I'm fucking Joe Jonas  
I'm sorry but it's true  
I'm fucking Nick Jonas  
I'm not imagining it's you  
I'm fucking Kevin Jonas**_

On the bed  
On the floor  
On the towel by the door  
In the tub  
In the car  
Up against the mini bar

I'm fucking Kevin Jonas  
While you're drinking diet snapple  
I'm fucking Joe Jonas  
HEY SELENA!  
How do you like THEM apples?  
You get it?  
Because I'm talking about Nick's... never mind.

_**Hey Miley don't take it bad  
Remember all the good times we've had  
Like that time I had a sharpie  
and I also had a poster  
And I attacked the picture of you  
On that poster I had.**_

_**Knock Knock!**_

_**Who's that knocking at my door?  
Imefa?  
Imefa who?  
I'm fucking Joe Jonas!  
She's fucking Nick Jonas!  
F-U-C-K Kevin J-O-N-A-S... I said F-U-C-K Kevin J-O-N-A-S!  
**_

_LOVE YOU GUYS!_


	7. Chapter 7

_PARTY IN DA HOUSE!_

_Lol!_

_It's 3:53 am here in Montreal, and I can't fall asleep because my stupid foot hurts. So, without my computer, I was like 'fuck it!' Then I remembered...  
I have a fricken laptop.  
No internet, so I'll have to transfer this onto a USB key._

_Yes, that is what I will do!_

_Oh, last chapter_

_Mitchie asked "Where's the Key?"  
That is a game._

_When someone is just falling asleep, or they're talking in their sleep, you ask them "Where's the key?"  
Some people sit up and start patting themselves looking for it.  
Others say complete giberish.  
Apparently, I say 'porcupine' and 'fuck off, Paul McCartney' (No disrespect to the great Paul McCartney, I was having a kind of bad Beatles dream that one night.)_

_My brother started quoting RENT_

--

"So... Mitchie... is that short for something, or did your parents have an odd sense of humor?" Caitlyn asked, taking a bite out of her cinnamon muffin.

"Nickname. My name is actually Michelle, but when I was younger, I couldn't pronounce it properly. I would say 'Mitch-elle!' So, my parents shortened it to Mitchie." Mitchie explained. Caitlyn nodded.

"Dang... these muffins are good. Since when did CAMP ever have good food?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie fought to hold in a laugh. Caitlyn glared.

"Do you know something that I don't? Are you withholding serious information from me? Why don't you have a muffin? OH GOD! The muffins are poisoned, aren't they?" Caitlyn asked. She dropped her muffin to the ground and scoote away from it. Mitchie couldn't hold in the laugh any longer.

"Cait... They're not poisoned." Mitchie said.

"How would you know? It's not like you MADE the muffins..." Caitlyn looked at Mitchie, who suddenly went quiet. "Wait... YOU made the muffins?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie nodded.

"Well, not alone. My mom is the caterer this summer... and she and I were making muffins, and Shane came in and helped." Mitchie said. Caitlyn smiled.

"Speak of the devil." Caitlyn said under her breath. Shane came and sat down next to Mitchie and grabbed a rasberry muffin and took a bite.

"I still prefer muffins a la Shane, but dang Mitchie, I like your muffins." Shane said. Caitlyn burst out laughing, and Mitchie blushed. Shane sat there, dumbfounded.

"What did I say?" Shane asked.

"How much do you like Mitchie's muffins?" Caitlyn asked suggestively. Shane's eyes widened.

"I didn't mean that, Mitch!" Shane exclaimed.

"It's alright." Mitchie said quietly. It was extremely silent for a few seconds.

"Awkward." Shane said (Note: I adore it when Joe Jonas says that.)

"Uhm... Shane, can you pass me a chocolate chip muffin?" Mitchie asked.

"Why do you want the chocolate chip muffin?" Shane asked. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Because I like chocolate. Now please pass me the chocolate chip muffin?" Mitchie pleaded.

"But I'm allergic!" Shane wined. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Only if you eat it! And it's not like you're going to be eating it, and it's not like you're going to be kissing me anytime soon." Shane's expression immediately turned from happy to sad, before either could continue, Caitlyn cleared her throat, loudly.

"Uhm, Mitchie? You could have easily asked me for a muffin." Caitlyn said.

"She didn't ask you because she'd prefer Shane extract over Caitlyn drissle." Shane joked, making both girls laugh.

"I asked Shane because he was slightly closer." Mitchie said. 'She really wanted Shane extract' Shane mouthed to Caitlyn, who stuck her tongue out at Shane. Mitchie looked down at her watch.

"Shoot... We have 5 minutes to get to our first activities." Mitchie announced.

"That means that I'm already 5 minutes late." Shane said, so he got up and left the mess hall. Mitchie pulled her schedule out of her pocket and examined it for a second. Caitlyn walked around the table and peered over her shoulder.

"You have intermediate hip hop, beginner's guitar, free period and songwriting with me." Caitlyn said. Mitchie smiled.

"That's awesome! So, basically, I only have one activity without you?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn nodded.

"Beginner's vocals. You're probably only just in that because it's your first year. Sometimes, if Brown thinks you have enough potential, he'll give you private vocal lessons. Only 2 people in the past 5 years have gotten private vocals with Brown." Caitlyn explained. Mitchie raised her eyebrow.

"Do you know the names of these two people?" Mitchie asked.

"Shane and his friend Nate." Caitlyn said.

--

One ring, two rings, three rings, four rings, five rings, six rings...

_"HI!" _The voice from the other line said.

"Hey Nate, I..." Shane was cut off by the person on the other line.

_"Just kidding, I'm not here right now. Or I just don't like you. If you're Shane, leave a moderately short message instead of rambling on, because I only have limited space on my answering machine. So... leave one after the beep!" _

_**BEEP!**_

"Hey Nate, it's Shane. Listen, can you call me back as soon as possible? It's kind of important. Call me back, you know the number." Shane said, and then he hung up his phone. Not even a minute later, his phone started ringing (I just want you to know- The Backstreet Boys)

"This is Shane." Shane said monotonically.

"_You'd better have a good reason for waking me up_." Nate yawned.

"It is! Nate! I kissed Mitchie!" Shane exclaimed.

"_Listen, Shane, that's great. Why don't you tell me in 4 hours when I'm awake_." Nate mumbled, and then he hung up. Shane sighed and looked at his schedule.

_**A block: Intermediate Dance**_

_Yay! So now it is... 4:30 am... wow... I really can't sleep. I guarantee you, this will be posted the moment I wake up  
If I remember._

_My friend met Dallas Green btw  
and yeah  
He's pretty chill._


	8. Chapter 8

_ALO PEOPLE!_

_My mother has hijacked my computer, so I'm stuck on my laptop again. That means that I will not be posting this the second that I'm done writing, but that I will be forced to check over it several times, so I will probably change a lot, therefore making it suck because I will be changing everything._

Which sucks. 

_I would like to add in that Sarah Silverman is awesome (while I am writing, I am watching South Park... and there's a preview for this Sarah Silverman thingy)_

_Mr. Hankey The Christmas Pooh says 'HOWDIE HO!'_

--

"I seriously think that you are stalking me." Mitchie stated as she walked into the cabin. Shane smiled.

"You're in my dance class?" Shane asked in disbelief. Mitchie put her hands on her hips and glared

"Oh! I'm not GOOD enough for your class?" Mitchie asked angrily.

"I-uuh..." He was cut off by Mitchie laughing.

"I'm joking, Shane. Jesus Christ, can't you take a joke?" Mitchie asked. Shane laughed along.

"So... Now it's just you and me in the dance cabin... alone... with nothing but a CD player and some tunes..." Shane trailed off. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"People are going to be showing up any minute." Mitchie warned. Shane sighed.

"Alright then, you just passed up a chance to dance with the famous Shane Gray." Shane said sadly. Mitchie smiled.

"There are worse things that have happened to me." Mitchie said.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Shane asked. Suddenly, the door to the cabin flung open, and Tess and 2 girls came in behind her.

'Like that' Mitchie mouthed to Shane. Shane smiled.

'Ditto' he mouthed back. Tess looked around the cabin and then glared at Mitchie.

"Oh what a surprise, SHE'S in this class, you're TEACHING this class." Tess spat out.

"Tess... I had no idea that she was even in this class." Shane said calmly. Tess rolled her eyes.

"Right... and I'm recording a duet with Michael Jackson." Tess said sarcastically.

"If I were you, I'd request that a wall be placed in between myself and him while recording." Mitchie said. Tess raised her eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tess asked. Mitchie shrugged.

"It's just... Michael Jackson has a thing for little boys." Mitchie hinted at Tess, but obviously, she didn't get it.

"Whatever. I'm here for a dance class, and I'm not going to embarrass myself by being in a class with her. I'm going to change classes. Peggy, Ella, come on." Tess ordered, and then walked out of the cabin just as a bunch of other people started coming in. Caitlyn walked up to Mitchie and Shane.

"You know that now she's going to find a way to bring you down, right?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie shrugged.

"I've dealt with people like her before. How bad can it be?" Mitchie asked. Shane rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Shane..." Mitchie said warningly.

"She's kind of T.J. Tyler's daughter." Shane said quietly. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Now THAT changes everything. What's she going to do? Call mommy and cry?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn shook her head.

"She can do a lot worse than that. She has a lot of control over people in this camp. A few years ago, there was a girl that was just as talented, if not more than Tess. Tess spread this awful rumor that the girl was sleeping around with most of the male staff, and that girl was shunned by everyone." Caitlyn said.

"That's horrible!" Mitchie exclaimed. "Does the girl still go here?" She asked. Caitlyn looked down at the ground.

"You're looking at her."

--

_BAM BAM BEE BAM BAM!_

_DUNDUNDUN!_

_Sound effects! T-REX_

_NEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

_Sorry everybody  
crazy sugar high_

_Not the smartest thing to eat before going to bed, is it?_

_But those expensive chocolates looked yummy!_

_:(_

_You know, my ipod has really bad song choices to parody  
does anyone have any songs that they would like me to rewrite so that it's about any JoBro (if not all?)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello my lovelies!_

_Oh, how it feels great to be back on my computer that has internet! Yay! I'm so sorry for the last chapter being so short! It was like...  
as short as the attention span of an ADD kid._

_Don't anyone DARE say 'You are such a bitch! You have no respect for ADD kids and how they function.'_

_You wanna know why?  
It's because in 2003, I was diagnosed with ADD._

_I know, shocker. _

_I'm currently on medication for it, and I swear to god, when I take that medication, I'm a fricken zombie._

_Which is why during summer vacation, I don't have to take it:)_

_POWER TO THE ADD KIDS!_

_I would like to thank wikipedia for their definitions. They tend to be very helpful on days like this._

_POWER TO THE WIKI!_

_Also, we must thank the wonderful Joe Jonas for his muffin man rap._

_And Star-Girl11235 for giving me idea!_

_--_

Mitchie had to admit that her first full day at Camp Rock had to be the best day of her life. She had reconnected with an old friend, made a new friend, pissed off the camp bully, and in her vocal class, had outshined anyone else. This brings us to the next day, in Mitchie's second vocal class (The classes rotate. Whatever you had last the previous day is first that day, whatever you had first was second, etc...)

"Miss Torres! I'd like to speak to you after class, if you wouldn't mind just sticking around for a few!" Brown shouted out. There were a few 'ooh!'s that came from the class, which made Mitchie blush.

"Today, people, we are going to be working on duets. Now, who here knows what a duet is?" Brown asked. Ella's hand shot up like lightening. Brown smiled warmly at her.

"Can you tell everyone what a duet is?" Brown asked. Ella nodded.

"A duet is a type of bedding, a soft flat bag traditionally filled with down or feathers or a combination of both and used on a bed as a blanket. Duets originated in rural Europe and were made from the down feathers of the Eider duck, known for its usefulness as an insulator." Ella recited from memory. Brown chuckled at her, and a few people in the class snickered.

"No, love, THAT is a duvet. Anyone else? Perhaps... Mitchie?" Brown asked.

"Uhm... a duet is a musical composition or piece for two performers." Mitchie said.

"Can you give us an example, poppet?" Brown asked.

"Uhm... Celine Dion and Josh Groban?" Mitchie offered.

"Yes, Celine Dion and Josh Groban did do a duet, and it, surprisingly, is one of my favorite duets of all time. I may be biased on the fact that I simply adore Celine Dion and Josh Groban on their own. Now, anyone ELSE know of any duets? Yes, you, in the back! What's your name?" Brown asked.

"The name's Barron. There have been a few duets in the past, but I would like to point out the one closest to my heart. Their song really touches me, right here." Barron said, motioning towards his heart. Brown rolled his eyes.

"Just get on with it." Brown said impatiently. Barron grinned.

"I would like to say that Sarah Silverman and Matt Damon's song 'I'm Fucking Matt Damon' was a very powerfull song, the raw emotion in it just got me." Barron announced, making the class laugh.

"Quiet down everyone! Now that we've all had our laugh of the day, I will split you up into groups of two. Then, I will hand out songs for you to sing. Don't complain to me that the songs are 'too old fashioned' or 'not your style', because frankly, I don't care. It is you and your partner's job to turn your song into something that IS your style. And don't complain about your partner either, because there will be no switching. I don't care if the person killed your granny with a hammer, you have to learn how to work with people that you do not like." Brown explained. Everyone grumbled in response.

"Now that we've got that cleared up, I want Ella to go with Lola, Sander, you will go with Alyson (new character, won't show up much.) Mitchie with Barron..." Mitchie didn't bother paying attention past that point. She looked back at Barron, who grinned at her and waved. She walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie." Mitchie said, extending her arm to him.

"Yeah, I know who you are. In case you haven't noticed, we are in almost all classes together." Barron pointed out. Mitchie blushed.

"Right... sorry, I don't really pay attention to what goes on around me." Mitchie admitted.

"You know, you should. Sander and I, best friends since we were embryos, we get inspiration for our raps from anything around us." Barron said. Mitchie grinned.

"You rap? Let me hear one." Mitchie said. Barron laughed.

"Give me a word and I will." Barron said. Mitchie's grin turned evil.

"Muffin man." Mitchie announced.

"Is that all you've got? Yo I know the muffin man, I know the muffin man, I'm the only one that knows him, knows him, knows him, He lives on ma street, wass up, oooh heyyy, muffin man." Mitchie was laughing her head off.

"Ah man, that's gold. Like, pure solid gold." Mitchie said. Barron bowed.

"Thank you, thank you, I'm here all summer." Barron announced. Suddenly, Brown came by and handed them a paper. "'Seasons of Love?' Have you ever heard this song, Mitchie?" Barron asked.

"Are you serious? I love this song! It's actually my ringtone!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Well, then you, little lady, have been appointed team captain."

--

"Hey Nate!" Shane announced when his friend picked up the phone.

"Glad to see that you're calling people at RESPECTABLE hours." Nate said. Shane laughed.

"Yes, well, you texted?" Shane asked. Nate nodded, though Shane couldn't see it.

"Yeah, what's this I hear an HotTunes about you 'finding love' at Camp Rock?" Nate asked happily.

"Wait... what are you talking about?" Shane asked.

"Oh! Are you talking to Shane? Put him on speaker! PUT HIM ON SPEAKER! I WANT TO TALK TO SHANE!" Jason yelled. Shane heard a beep.

"Shane you're on speaker. Say hi to Jason." Nate said monotonically.

"Hi Jason... Now... what's this about me finding love at camp?" Shane asked. Nate sighed.

"You brought your computer with you to camp?" Nate asked.

"Yep, can't live without it." Shane said. He heard clicking from the other line.

"Okay, so, go check your email." Nate said.

"Can I talk to Shane for a bit?" Jason asked.

"Yes, Jason, go ahead and talk. I'm going to make lunch." Nate annouced. Shane wanted to yell 'don't leave me with this lunatic!' but he didn't want to offend Jason.

"Hey SHANE! How's camp?" Jason asked. Shane shrugged and turned on his laptop, which was conveniently taking forever to load.

"Same as usual." Shane said, only half paying attention to Jason.

"Hey Shane, do you think that you could build me a birdhouse?" Jason asked. Shane nodded.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Shane said. Jason smiled and clapped his hands.

"NATE! SHANE'S MAKING ME A BIRDHOUSE!" Jason yelled. Shane winced.

"JASON! VOLUME!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry... Ayways, Nate made lunch and I'm hungry! Bye Shane!" Jason said. Shane just hung up his phone. Finally, his computer loaded, so he logged into hotmail.

"13 new emails... ungh... 4 from Jason, 6 from manager, 1 from Ilysa 1 from Nate." Shane said to himself. He opened the email from Nate. The email lead to a link. He opened the link and his jaw dropped when he opened it.

"Holy fuck." Shane said quietly.

_Uh ohs!  
Uh ohs!_

_Who knows what's gonna happen next?  
I'll tell you who knows!  
ME AND __STAR-GIRL11235  
THAT'S WHO!_

_**I kissed Kevin Jonas and I liked it  
The taste of his neutral chapstick  
I kissed Kevin Jonas just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
I guess I'm in love tonight  
I kissed Kevin Jonas and I liked it  
And I liked it.**_

_**Those Jonases are so wonderful  
Soft skin, tight pants  
So sexable.  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
I don't believe they're innoceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent**_

_LOL!_

_LOVE YA_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola my loves!_

_Oh my god, you guys, you are amazing! I love averaging 9 reviews per chapter  
Makes me feel so... reviewed!_

_Yay!_

_I seriously love you guys  
and no, I am not high  
I had coffee about 10 minutes ago  
Not a smart move for me, huh?  
_

_--_

Shane sat staring at his computer screen for a few minutes. There, on his screen was a picture of himself and Mitchie kissing right in front of the kitchens. Over the picture, there was the headline '**Shane Gray: Summer Fling or the Real Thing?' **He shook himself out of his trance and reached for his cellphone and dialed a once-familiar number.

_"Hola! You've reached Caitlyn Gellar! My phone is either off, hijaked, I'm sleeping or I seriously am ignoring you because you're a fricken prick, so leave a message after the beep and I'll call you if I want to talk to you."_

_**BEEP**_

"Caitlyn... It's Shane. As soon as you get this, come to my cabin, and bring Mitchie. It's really important." Shane said, and then he hung up. He resisted the urge to pick up his computer and chuck it at the nearest wall, because he knew that if he destroyed it, he destroyed everything that was on it. He decided, instead, to throw other things around his cabin to let his anger out.

--

"Mitchie, come 'ere, love." Brown said, motioning to the chair in front of him. Mitchie cautiously sat down and started fiddling with her hands.

"Did I do something wrong?" Mitchie asked. Brown laughed.

"No no no, love! You did something amazing! I think that your voice is amazing. I see great potential in you. I would like to offer you private vocal lessons, if you would like." Brown offered. Mitchie's eyes went wide.

"I would! That would be amazing!" Mitchie exclaimed. Brown smiled.

"Can I see your schedule?" Brown asked. MItchie reached into her pocket and handed him her schedule. He looked at it and frowned.

"I already have someone booked during your free period, and I can't go and cancel on them, can I?" Brown asked. Mitchie's expression turned from excited to sad in an instant. Brown pondered for a moment. "But you know, I do have another staff member who's more than qualified to take my place. He's probably a lot better than me. I can ask him if you'd like." Brown offered. Mitchie's lips curved up into a smile.

"That could work." Mitchie said quietly. Brown stood up and patted her on the back.

"Alright then, love. Now, I believe that you have hip hop with a certain annoying nephew of mine?" Brown asked. Mitchie nodded.

"Thank you, Brown!" Mitchie exclaimed as she left.

--

"Mitchie! Do you think that I could talk to you after class?" Shane asked as Mitchie walked into the class. All eyes fell upon her.

"This is the second time today a counselor's makin' her stay after class!" Barron exclaimed. Mitchie shot him a death glare and he immediately shut up. Shane raised his eyebrow.

'I'll tell you later.' Mitchie mouthed to him. Suddenly, the door to the cabin flew open, and Caitlyn came stumbling in.

"JESUS FUCKING ASS CRACKERS!" Caitlyn yelled as she hit the ground. Everyone's attention turned from Mitchie onto Caitlyn, and then they started laughing.

"Caitlyn, you stay as well after class." Shane said. Caitlyn glared and took a seat next to Mitchie.

"What crawled up his ass this morning?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie shrugged.

"A ferret?" Mitchie suggested. Caitlyn shrugged.

"A beaver maybe?"

"A platypus?" Mitchie asked. Shane cleared his throat.

"If we're done talking about animals, I kind of want to get this class started." Shane announced. Mitchie leaned over to Caitlyn.

"I think it was an elephant." Mitchie whispered, and then she turned her full attention to Shane.

"Now, we all remember the steps from yesterday, right?" Shane asked. A few people nodded, while others just sat in their seats cluelessly. Shane groaned.

"Who here REMEMBERS the dance?" Shane asked. No one volunteered, so Shane looked at Mitchie. "Miss I-like-talking-about-animals-in-class?" Mitchie groaned and got up.

"Of course you pick her!" Someone in the middle cried. Mitchie raised her eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" Mitchie asked. The girl stood up.

"My older sister emailed me this morning. It's all over the internet that you guys are going out." The girl said. Mitchie turned and glared at Shane.

"Oh really? Well... I wonder who could have told." Mitchie said coldly. Before anyone could put a word in edgewise, Mitchie had bolted out of the cabin. Caitlyn stood up and walked towards the door.

"We're talking later." Caitlyn stated, and then she left in search of Mitchie.

_Oh noes_

_Oh noes_

_Oh noes  
Oh yeahs!_

_What's gonna happen? What's gonna happen? _

_I don't know, do you?_

_I do know, people, I was just messing with you  
Because I love messing with the people I love._

_**Oh Joe, you're so fine  
You're so fine, and you're all mine  
Hey Joe, hey hey hey Joe hey hey!  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bam bam bee bam bam  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo!_

_I am in a happy mood_

_Do you want to know why?_

_2 months ago, my daddy broke my camera  
so we brought it in to get fixed  
The girl at customer services was such a bitch._

_She was like 'there's, like, physical damage, like, I can't fix it.'  
and then after several minutes of arguing with her,_

_Her sup(ervisor) came by and was like 'You send in the camera to get fixed or I fire your ass.'  
Anyways  
long story short short short_

_I GOT MY CAMERA BACK!_

_So now, I'm gonna TRY to make this chapter kind of happy._

_Maybe some Tess bashing?  
Maybe a quote from 2 and a Half Men?_

_--_

"Mitchie! Mitchie! Wait up! OW! Mitchie!" Caitlyn yelled as she followed Mitchie through the woods. Mitchie didn't bother turning around to acknowledge her friend. Caitlyn groaned as she stubbed her toe on a rock. "Mitchie! Please just, FUCK! OW! Just slow down a bit!" Caitlyn yelled. Finally, Mitchie stopped. "Mitchie? Are you alright?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie just stared blankly into the woods. "Mitch... Come on... you wanna talk to me?" Caitlyn asked.

"Why would he do that?" Mitchie asked more to herself than to Caitlyn. Caitlyn shrugged and sat down on a log.

"He's a guy, Mitchie. Guys think with their LITTLE head more than their big head." Caitlyn explained. Mitchie sat down on the log next to Caitlyn.

"What little head?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn put her arm around Mitchie's shoulder.

"What do guys have that girls don't?" Caitlyn asked.

"Beards?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn frowned.

"Lower." Caitlyn said.

"Beards?" Mitchie asked an octave below her normal voice.

"Oh jesus... the little head is..."

--

"Tess, a word?" Shane asked bitterly. Tess grinned at Ella and Peggy, and then got up from her lunch table to follow Shane.

"Yes Shaney?" Tess asked sweetly. Shane glared at her.

"How is it that a picture of the kiss that Mitchie and I shared is all over the internet right now?" Shane asked. Tess shrugged.

"I have no idea. Honestly." Tess said innocently, though we all know that she is the spawn of Satan.

"Tess... There were only 2 people besides Mitchie and I who were there when it happened, and I know for a fact that Caitlyn wouldn't do something like that." Shane spat out. Tess frowned.

"But Shaney! I thought that you would want to go public with that! You know how great it would be for your image? You know how much hope it would give some middle class girl, knowing that a girl much like herself could catch the eye of the world's hottest pop star?" Tess asked. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Tess, I know you. You wouldn't do anything unless it was for personal gain. When Mitchie found out that it was all over the internet, she ran out of my class crying. She's not answering her phone or anything! You knew that she would react like this!" Shane exclaimed. Tess opened her mouth to speak, but Shane cut her off. "I don't want to hear any more from you, you manipulative bitch." And with that, Shane turned his back to her, and walked off towards the kitchen.

--

"... And that is what the small head is." Caitlyn explained.

"Wow..." Mitchie said. Caitlyn groaned and got up off the log.

"Come on, let's head back to the mess hall. I'm starved." Caitlyn announced. Mitchie reluctantly got off the log and followed Caitlyn to the mess hall. After a very long walk, they finally made it. They opened the doors, and suddenly, the usually loud mess hall went quiet. Every eye in the room followed them as they went to go get their lunches, spaghetti in tomato sauce. After getting their food, they sat down and started eating. Well, Caitlyn did. Mitchie just picked at her food.

"Well, if it isn't one half of Smitchie? Where's your _boyfriend?_" A voice that had grown highly annoying to Mitchie and Caitlyn asked. Mitchie reluctantly looked up to see Tess looking especially smug.

"Why is it any of your buisness?" Caitlyn asked. Tess brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I just wanted to know how one can go from being attatched at the hip to their significant other one day, and then completely ignoring them the next. Oh! Did you guys break up already? Smitch got ditched?" Tess asked, laughing at her own wit. Mitchie just continued playing with her pasta. Suddenly, she felt thin fingers wrap around her wrist. Mitchie looked up at Tess, tears threatening to fall.

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you. Now... did Smitchie break up?" Tess repeated.

"Tess... leave her alone." Caitlyn demanded. Tess pulled her hand away.

"Oh. What are you going to do to me? You have NOTHING on me." Tess said. Caitlyn stood up and walked up to Tess.

"Not yet." Caitlyn said. She quickly picked up Mitchie's plate of pasta and shoved it in Tess's face. Tess screached like a banshee. "Now I do." Caitlyn said with a smile, and then she quickly guided Mitchie into the kitchen.

--

"So, Mitchie hasn't come to see you at all?" Shane asked. Connie finished putting the icing on the last cupcake.

"For the last time, Shane. She hasn't been in here since breakfast. Why do you need to see her?" Connie asked. Shane pulled a folded up piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Connie. Her eyes quickly scanned over it.

"Mitchie's boyfriend isn't going to like this." Connie said. Shane couldn't tell if she was disappointed or ecstatic. "Now explain. How long have you and my daughter..."

"Non-existant. Tess Tyler was flirting with me, and I told her that Mitchie was my girlfriend so that she would back off, but she obviously didn't believe me, so I kissed Mitchie just to get her to back off. She must have gotten a picture before she left." Shane explained. Connie frowned.

"So you're not going out with my daughter?" Connie asked. Shane shook his head.

"As much as I would love to, she probably hates me right now." Shane admitted.

"She could never hate you. Strongly dislike, maybe. Loathe, probably, but she could never hate you." Connie said. Suddenly, the door to the kitchen burst open.

"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!" Mitchie screamed. Shane rolled his eyes.

"I'll just wait outside." Shane said. Mitchie glared at him on his way out.

"Mitchie... it's not his fault..." Connie said quietly.

"Oh, so now you're on his side?" Mitchie said coldly.

"I'm not picking sides." Connie said. Mitchie sighed.

"I'll be in the cabin." Mitchie stated. Caitlyn glanced apologetically at Connie, and then followed Mitchie to make sure that she didn't cause any mass destruction.

--

_And then they shot Tess and lived happily ever after.  
Jokes jokes  
I can't do that, now, can I?_

_I guess I should change this to drama, shouldn't I?  
Yeah, I think I should..._

_DUN DUN DUN_

_Oh!_

_Bad news peoples!  
My mom wants me to chill with her on thursday, and then I have to do this supper thingy  
So I'm most likely not able to update on thursday at all._

_Which sucks kind of majorly._

_BUT  
My mother is awesome and will probably be taking me to get my hair done  
And she buys me whatever I want  
So I'll be all happy  
Because Camp Rock... yeah:P  
and a whole bunch of other shit that I want to buy  
(Cough... Jonas Brothers dolls cough)_

_**I want Nick to want me  
I need Nick to need me  
I'd love Nick to love me  
I'm begging Nick to beg me**_

_**I want Nick to want me  
I need Nick to need me  
I'd love Nick to love me  
I'm begging Nick to beg me**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello my loves  
I'm gone for 3 hours  
I go from 89 reviews to 113 in 3 hours?  
I LOVE YOU GUYS!_

_Like... more than my aunt loves pie.  
And DANG DOES SHE LOVE HER PIE._

_**He doesn't look a thing like Kevin  
But he fits in those skin tight pants  
Like you imagined when you were young!**_

_Anyways, I gave my brother a total makeover  
He was like 'Make me look like Joe Jonas!'  
Because his new haircut is a la Jonas  
Instead, I made him look like a drag queen_

_I would like to thank Perez Hilton for being a god!_

_--_

Emile sat at his computer, checking his emails, watching porn like every teenage boy does, don't deny it! Suddenly, a new msn window opened.

**Why so serious? Because you're not funny! Lols home skillets! says:  
**Yo man.

**EmileLovesMitchieMouse says:**  
hey... sup?

**Why so serious? Because you're not funny! Lols home skillets! says:  
**nm nm nm... r u busy?

**EmileLovesMitchieMouse says:**  
Not rly... y?

**Why so serious? Because you're not funny! Lols home skillets! says:  
**Dude... u have to check this out! www(dot)perezhilton(dot)com/category/shane-gray

**EmileLovesMitchieMouse says:**  
Wtf is tht?

**Why so serious? Because you're not funny! Lols home skillets! says:  
**Ur gonna hate me 4 showin u, but u will thnk me l8er.

**EmileLovesMitchieMouse says:**  
WTF?! MITCHIE?

**Why so serious? Because you're not funny! Lols home skillets! says:  
**Told u! I g2g do... stuff!

**Why so serious? Because you're not funny! Lols home skillets! says:  
**BYE! Dont kill me!

_**Why so serious? Because you're not funny! Lols home skillets! has signed out. **_Emile glared at the screen.

_Word on the street is that Shane Gray from Connect 3 is going out with one of his campers, __**Mitchie Torres. **_

_The two were snapped making out in front of the kitchens at world famous Camp Rock, known for turning little kids into media whores who eventually end up posing nude!_

_An insider tells _Us Weekly _"They're all over each other, but soon enough, they're going to break it off."_

_What do you guys think of this pairing?_

"What do I think of this pairing? What do I THINK of this pairing? I think that it's complete BULLSHIT!" Emile yelled. He slammed his computer shut and stormed out of his room. "HEIDI! I'M GOING OUT! DON'T EXPECT ME HOME UNTIL TOMORROW!" He announced, grabbing his keys and heading out the front door.

--

Caitlyn stepped outside of the cabin, having heard enough of Mitchie's sobbing and wining. She spotted Shane and walked up to him.

"Talk." Caitlyn ordered. Shane sighed.

"Tess must have taken a picture while Mitchie and I were kissing and used some of her connections to spread it quick." Shane said hurriedly. Caitlyn just looked at him. "It's TRUE! I spoke to her and she admitted that she had something to do with it! Come on, Caitlyn! You of all people would know what Tess can-"

"DON'T bring that up again!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Listen, Caitlyn, I'm sorry. I wouldn't WANT to thrust Mitchie into the spotlight!" Shane said. Caitlyn's glare softened.

"I believe you... but you're going to have a harder time getting Mitchie to believe it. Let's just hope that Lady Luck is on your side, and that she doesn't try to castrate you." Caitlyn said. Shane gulped.

--

"Tonight is Pyjama Jam, and we have to have our routine PERFECTED. Ella, you're dancing is off! PEGGY! NO! This is not a hip hop video! No thrusting! CAN'T YOU GUYS GET _ANYTHING _RIGHT?" Tess screached. Peggy and Ella looked at each other and frowned.

"Sorry Tess." They said in unison. Tess examined her perfectly manicured nails.

"Now, hurry up. We need to get this routine perfect for Shane. We also need to pick outfits. I think that we should wear green tanktops with white shorts, since green is Shane's favorite color." Tess explained to them like they were 2. "Now... once more from the top. 5, 6, 7... ELLA! YOU START ON 8, NOT 7!" Tess screamed.

"Sorry!" Ella squeaked.

_--_

_As you all requested, I put Emile in there.  
What's gonna happen? Well, Selena Gomez is going to make an appearance, and then Nick Jonas is gonna show up because Selena Gomez is there. And then there's gonna be underage loving...  
And then McLovin's gonna be like 'Chicka Chicka Yeah!' and then Anthony Rapp's gonna be like 'Out out damn spot!' and then Bambi's mom is gonna come back to life as zombie-deer._

_and that was all lies!_

_THE CAKE IS A LIE!_


	13. Chapter 13

_OKAY MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!_

_So, you guys are awesome  
As per usual._

_I've had some people tell me that they love me, even though they've never met me  
Nor have they looked me in the eyes._

_ScarlettBlush is hosting the Camp Rock awards. Check 'em out and nominate some amazing stories/authors who love you guys -hint hint nudge nudge loves-_

_Btw... if you didn't know, Dear Prudence belongs to the Beatles._

_--_

"Mitchie? Can I talk to you?" Shane asked through the door. Mitchie shook her head. Shane sighed. "Mitchie, if you don't come out, I'm going to have to sing." Shane announced. Caitlyn raised her eyebrow.

"That's not exactly the worse thing in the world." Caitlyn said. Shane shrugged.

"It works all the time in movies." Shane explained. "Come on, Mitch! Please come out?" He pleaded, but she still refused to come out.

"Dear Mitchie,  
Won't you come out to play?  
Dear Mitchie,  
Greet the brand new day.  
The sun is up,  
The sky is blue,  
It's beautiful,  
And so are you.  
Dear Mitchie,  
Won't you come out to play?" Shane sang softly. He heard the door unlock and then the door swung open to reveal Mitchie. Her mascara was running down her cheeks.

"You know, John Lennon would be turning in his grave if he found out that some horrible 19 year old pop star was trying to sing one of his songs." Mitchie attempted to joke.

"Can I come in and talk?" Shane asked hopefully.

"Sure." Mitchie responded. Shane walked in the cabin and shut the door behind him, leaving Caitlyn by herself.

"Oh no, it's okay! Don't worry about me! I'm just going to wait out here for you guys! No no! It's no problem! I don't mind!" Caitlyn said to herself.

--

"HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE! HEY NATE!" Jason shouted. Nate rubbed his temples.

"WHAT?" Nate yelled angrily. Jason smiled.

"Guess what?" Jason asked happily. Nate groaned.

"You found someone to donate their brain to you?" Nate asked hopefully. Jason shook his head.

"No, silly! Shane's going to make me a birdhouse!" Jason exclaimed. Nate nodded.

"That's nice, Jason. Hey, do you think that you could pass me the tylenol?" Nate asked. Jason bit hit lip.

"There's no more." Jason replied. Nate glared at him. "There was a little bird! It crashed into a window and it looked like it was in pain, so I gave him some tylenol, and then he seemed to have gotten better, so he attacked me, and the bottle fell to the ground, all the pills fell out, and I swear to blog that the bird went apeshit over the pills!" Jason exclaimed. Nate groaned.

"Pass me the... ungh... advil then." Nate shuddered at his own words.

--

"So... Tess did this?" Mitchie asked as her eyes scanned over the paper. Shane nodded.

"Well... Perez typed it. But Tess told someone at _US Weekly. _I know it's Tess. She practically admitted it when I confronted her." Shane said. Mitchie sighed.

"The little bitch." Mitchie spat out. Shane smiled. "What?" Mitchie asked.

"You swore." Shane said simply. Mitchie shrugged.

"So?" She asked.

"Mitchie Torres SWORE." Shane said louder.

"Okay, you can stop it. Yes, I swore. Big woop-dee-doo." Mitchie said sarcastically.

"So now that the whole camp thinks that we're going out..." Shane trailed off.

"I still have a boyfriend back home, Shane." Mitchie said sternly. Shane pouted.

"But Mitchie... think about how I'll look in front of the guys!" Shane wined. Mitchie shook her head.

"As cute as you look right now, I have to say no." Mitchie said. Shane grinned.

"You said that I'm cute." Shane said. Mitchie raised her eyebrow.

"And... why does that have anything to do with what we're talking about?" Mitchie asked.

"You, Michelle Nathalia Torres, just admitted that I'm cute." Shane said smugky. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"You, Shane Heath Gray, are totally full of yourself." Mitchie replied. Shane was about to retort, when they heard banging on the cabin door.

"MITCH! WE HAVE 10 MINUTES TO GET TO GUITAR, AND IT'S THE FARTHEST AWAY! GET YOUR ASS OFF THE COUCH AND YOUR LIPS OFF OF SHANE AND HURRY UP!" Caitlyn yelled. Mitchie raised her eyebrow playfully at Shane.

"Wanna have some fun with her?" Mitchie asked. Shane grinned.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

--

"MITCHIE! I SAID HUR-" Caitlyn was cut off by a loud moan that sounded like it came from Mitchie. "Mitchie, are you ok-" There was another moan, but it didn't come from Mitchie. "GUYS!" Caitlyn yelled.

"OH SHANE!" Mitchie moaned loudly. Caitlyn's eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

"Mmmm... Mitchiiiiiiiiiiie!" Shane moaned.

"HARDER! FASTER!" Mitchie yelled. Caitlyn almost fainted. Suddenly, she heard giggles coming from the cabin.

"Oh! Real mature, ass holes!" Caitlyn exclaimed. The door opened, and Mitchie and Shane fell out, laughing.

"Come on, what's a little joke between friends?" Shane asked. Caitlyn glared.

"I really thought that you guys were going at it!" Caitlyn wined.

"Come on Caitlyn, we're going to be late for guitar." Mitchie said.

--

_I HAD SOME FAKE SMITCHIE ACTION GOING OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

_So, guess what you guys  
A few days ago, I was complaining to my aunt who lives in Casa Grande, AZ about my parents refusing to get me 'A Little Bit Longer'  
So, today, she told me to look in the mail every day.  
And I was like 'why?'  
and she was like 'Look for your birthday present. Hint: It's a CD. Hint again: It's the Jonas Brothers new CD Hint again: I love you!  
And I was like 'ZOMG BBQ ASS CRACKERS!'  
And she started laughing.  
Yes... she doesn't even KNOW who the Jonas Brothers are_

_She just bought me the CD  
No questions  
She just BOUGHT it for me.  
And I love her.  
So this chapter goes out to my auntie!  
She also asked me what else I wanted  
And I was like 'Kevin Joans' and she was like  
'I'll see what I can do!'  
So... can you all say 'We love Jordiie's auntie?'  
lol._

_**When Kevin looks me in the eyes  
and tells me that he loves me  
Everything's alright  
when he's right here by my side.  
When Kevin looks me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When Kevin looks me in the eyes**_

_Now, who can tell me what song that originally was? I bet you that none of you can!_


	14. Chapter 14

_OKAY OKAY OKAY  
I WANT Y'ALL TO GIVE A BIG SHOUT OUT FOR MY FRIEND DOMENIQUE_

_She is truly amazing._

_You want to know why?  
She got me an amazing early birthday present... Well, she sent in the thingy early, but it's gonna come in in like 8 weeks...  
Yes, people, there is an adress (No idea what it is though). You send in a letter with your age and your name and you say why you want the autograph and then... 8 weeks later... YOU GET A SIGNED PICTURE FROM THE JONAS BROTHERS!_

_Basically, my friend did that... and she was like "My bestie Jordiie adores you guys and her 15th birthday is coming up, so could you send her a signed picture of you guys?"  
SHOUT OUTS TO DOMENIQUE!_

_It has also come to my attention that apparently, there is a story called The Bracelet which is supposedly a lot like mine. I haven't read it, but I just thought that I should mention it, unless any of you should come across it._

_As you probably can tell, I'm a huge Beatles fan, so I will probably use their lyrics more than once._

_--_

Caitlyn and Mitchie got to their guitar class late, but it didn't really matter, because there were still a few people missing. Their instructor, JoJo didn't really care though. He was already showing half the class how to play 'Ripe' by Ben Lee... er... well, attempting. No one was really paying attention though. It was a well known fact that beginner's guitar was really 'slack off' time. Mitchie opened her case and pulled out her guitar and started randomly strumming it. Caitlyn did the same with hers.

"I don't really get the point of even coming to this class. Everyone just slacks." Caitlyn said. Mitchie shrugged.

"It could be usefull. JoJo did say that if we were willing to actually do something in this class that he would help us." Mitchie said as she strummed, finally settling on a song. "Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup, they slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe." Mitchie sang quietly. Caitlyn tilted her head.

"Sing the rest of it." Caitlyn instructed. Mitchie raised her eyebrow but complied.

"Pools of sorrow waves of joy are drifting through my opened mind, possessing and caressing me." Mitchie sang. Caitlyn smiled.

"You know, you have a pretty rockin' voice. Are you planning on doing Final Jam?" Caitlyn asked.

"Final Jam?" Mitchie asked.

"Basically, it's the final performance of the summer. Sometimes, they have agents and talent scouts come. Also, this year, they're having Connect 3 judging! Like... all of them, not just Shane! The winner gets to record with Shane. I think that you totally could win... OH! IDEA! So, I'm pretty good with mixing and stuff... maybe we could do something together?" Caitlyn offered. Mitchie shook her head.

"I don't really like to sing in front of people." Mitchie said. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Then what the hell are you doing at Camp Rock? 'Don't blend in, stand out!' That's the motto here!" Caitlyn told her. Mitchie resumed absent-minded guitar strumming.

"I'll think about it. Anyways, you wanna learn how to play 'Ripe' or do you want to just fool around, see if we come up with anything?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn shrugged.

"I kind of like fooling around... it's like screwing around, but without dinner." Caitlyn joked. Mitchie lightly slapped her arm.

"You know what I mean." Mitchie said while laughing.

--

Shane was making sure that everything was in place for his next class. Well, it wasn't really a class, more like a private lesson. His uncle hadn't told him who, only that the person had an amazing voice. He heard the door to the cabin open and then he heard footsteps. He looked down at his watch. _5 minutes early _he thought to himself. He turned around and saw a guy with blue eyes and black hair walking towards him.

"Can I help you?" Shane asked. Before Shane had a chance to say anything else, the guy's fist had connected with Shane's jaw.

"Yeah, stay the hell away from my girlfriend." The guy said angrily, and then he quickly left the cabin.

--

"Okay everyone, you can go now. Miss Torres! Before you go, I have a message from Brown saying to go to cabin 4 during your free period, which I assume is now." Jojo announced. Mitchie nodded and walked out of the cabin with Caitlyn.

"What's that about?" Caitlyn asked.

"I forgot to tell you! I'm getting private lessons, but not with Brown because he's busy... but someone equally qualified." Mitchie explained.

"Who?" Caitlyn asked again.

"No fricken clue." Mitchie said. Finally, they reached cabin 4.

"I'll see you in songwriting!" Caitlyn yelled. Mitchie nodded and entered the cabin. As soon as she walked in, she saw a figure on the ground, moaning in pain. She instantly recognized the person.

"Shane! Are you alright?" Mitchie asked, helping him into a sitting position. Shane glared at her.

"What does it look like?" Shane asked sarcastically. Mitchie bent down to get a better look at him. His right cheek was swollen. She gingerly ran her hand across it.

"Ow." He hissed in pain. Mitchie winced.

"Sorry." She said quietly. "Who did this to you?" She asked.

"No idea. He didn't look like anyone who comes here. He just came in, punched me, and said 'Stay the hell away from my girlfriend.' and then left." Shane said.

"Come on, let's bring you to the infirmary." Mitchie said, lifting him up with great difficulty. She flung his arm over her shoulder.

"You know, I can walk on my own." Shane said.

"Yeah, well, I can't turn down the chance to have THE Shane Gray's arm around me, now can I?" Mitchie joked. Shane laughed.

"Ow." Shane wined. Mitchie frowned.

"Come on... Let's get you to the infirmary. Hopefully, they can find a way to reduce the swelling, because frankly, you look like a dugon." Mitchie said. Shane groaned.

"Thanks a lot." Shane said sarcastically. They walked in silence for a few minutes. "Hey Mitchie... I think I know a way that you can make it feel better." Shane said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Mitchie asked. Shane smiled.

"Kiss it better." He said. Mitchie rolled her eyes, but leaned in to kiss his cheek. At the last second, Shane turned his head, so instead of kissing his cheek, she got his lips. Not that she was really complaining. His lips were soft, and he tasted like vanilla chapstick. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Mitchie pulled away, flustered.

"I-er-you-uhm... infirmary?" Mitchie stammered. Shane smiled.

"Lead the way." Shane instructed. Little did they know that someone had been watching the whole interaction between them.

--

_Who do YOU think is watching them?  
A) Michael Jackson  
B) Santa  
C) Chuck Norris  
D) Emile_

_If you guessed A) You are most likely probably right, because there are lots of underage boys at this camp  
If you guessed B) Santa, I'm sorry to say that Santa doesn't exist. Santa is really my uncle Sylvain in a fat suit.  
If you guessed C) Chuck Norris, Chuck Norris has better things to do with his time than watch some Disney whores kissing  
If you guessed D) you get a drawing of Kevin Jonas (you will have to PM me for this)_

_I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THURSDAY/FRIDAY!_

_UNLESS I FIND THE TIME_


	15. Chapter 15

_HI DERE GUYS!  
Ungh... I feel so fricken bad right now.  
I threw up twice after work  
And once after supper...  
Probably because my daddy made supper tonight.  
Ah well  
I blame the suckiness of this chapter on the fact that I'm not feeling good_

_  
--_

"Shane Gray! It's been a while since you've been in here!" Nurse Bonnie exclaimed as Shane and Mitchie walked into the infirmary. Shane faked a smile.

"Nice to see you too, Bonnie." Shane said sarcastically. Nurse Bonnie smiled.

"Oh! This must be your little girlfriend! You know, when Shane was a camper here, he used to get into fights all the time. There wasn't a day when he wasn't in here with some kind of injury. I remember this one time, some kid kicked Shane really hard in the-"

"Bonnie! Can I just sign in please?" Shane asked.

"Why of course dear. There is a bit of a wait, but the doctor will see you shortly." Nurse Bonnie explained. Shane signed in and went to take a seat with Mitchie. Luckily for them, one of the couches was empty, but unfortunately, it was the little couch, so Shane sat down and pulled Mitchie on top of him. She didn't protest.

"Hey Mitchie." Shane said quietly, as to not disturb the other people in the infirmary.

"Yeah?" Mitchie whispered back. Shane smiled and put his head on her shoulder.

"You're comfy." Mitchie smiled.

"Thank you. You're head is heavy." She said. Shane lifted his head up and pouted.

"It is not." Shane argued. Mitchie sighed and leaned against him.

"Hey Shane?" Mitchie said quietly.

"Hmm?" He asked. Mitchie smiled.

"Your have boney legs." Mitchie whispered. Shane looked at her, offended, though she couldn't really see him.

"You're a meanie." Shane muttered. Mitchie smiled.

"I know." Mitchie responded.

"Shane Gray?" The doctor asked. Mitchie got off Shane and he went into one of the examining rooms, leaving Mitchie alone with all the sick campers.

--

"So Shane, you're pretty lucky. You only managed to bruise your face pretty bad. It's a little swollen, but it should clear up in a bit. I would recommend that you take some medication for the pain. We don't have much here in camp, sorry." The doctor said after several painful minutes of poking and prodding at Shane's face. Shane attempted to smile, but his face still kind of hurt.

"Alright, thanks doc." Shane said. The doctor smiled warmly at him.

"No problem. You should be lucky that you're a counselor and that you have priority over the campers." The doctor said.

"Yeah... I remember spending at least half of each summer in the waiting room here." Shane said. The doctor laughed.

"And the other half FINDING a way to get in here." The doctor stated. Shane got off the table.

"Well, doc, nice seeing you again. Now, I kind of have to go. I have a class coming up." Shane announced. The doctor raised his eyebrow.

"It has nothing to do with that pretty little brunette that was sitting on your lap before, does it?" The doctor asked. Shane sighed.

"You've got me, doc, now, can I please go?" Shane asked.

"Alright... I'm trusting you with this advil. Don't go taking too much on me, got it?" The doctor said sternly, rummaging through his cabinets and then handing him a new bottle of advil. Shane nodded.

"Got it... can I go now?" Shane begged.

"Go on, have fun." The doctor said. Shane opened the door and smiled.

"See you later, dad!" Shane shouted. He closed the door and smiled at Mitchie.

"All better?" She asked. Shane shrugged.

"I've got some drugs, what more can I want?" Shane asked.

"Me." Mitchie stated. Shane groaned as they walked out of the infirmary.

"You're actually right." He said. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Well, you can't have me." Mitchie announced.

"Why not?" Shane wined.

"I still have a boyfriend..." Shane tried to cut her off, "when I get rid of him, you can have me." She said quickly. Shane grinned and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Promise?" Shane asked. Mitchie turned around to face him.

"Promise." She repeated. Shane leaned down closer.

"Sealed with a kiss?" Shane asked. Mitchie shyly moved her face closer to his until they were milimeters apart.

"Ye-" That was all that could come out of her mouth before Shane closed the gap between them in a short, sweet kiss.

--

Of course, all short, sweet kisses in fanfictions end up turning into several short, sweet kisses, and occasionally, long, passionate sweet kisses, which is exactly what happened here. Mitchie ended up being 10 minutes late for her Songwriting class. The instructor, Heather, had her back turned towards the door, so Mitchie quietly snuck in and sat down next to Caitlyn.

"Where were you?" Caitlyn whispered.

"I got held up in my vocal lessons." Mitchie whispered back. Caitlyn grinned evilly.

"I guess Shane's your instructor?" She asked. Mitchie looked at her, shocked.

"How did you know?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn looked towards Heather.

"You've got a hickey the size of Timbuktu on your collar." Caitlyn said simply. Mitchie glared at Caitlyn, but then turned her attention to Heather, seeing as there was no way that she could cover it up in the middle of class.

--

After class, Mitchie and Caitlyn rushed to Caitlyn's cabin to see if they could cover up the hickey. Of course Caitlyn, not being the girliest girl in the world, didn't have EVERY shade of concealer possible, and hers didn't really match Mitchie's skin tone.

"I'm dead." Mitchie moaned. Caitlyn frowned.

"Come on, Mitch... It doesn't look that bad. You just look like you got an awkward tan!" Caitlyn announced. Mitchie looked in the mirror again.

"I'm double dead." Mitchie moaned louder. Caitlyn sighed.

"Well, I don't have any makeup. You know... I think I might have a scarf that you can borrow." Caitlyn suggested. Mitchie looked at her hopefully.

"Could you?" Mitchie pleaded. Caitlyn groaned and went into her bag to look for her scarf. By the time that she had found her scarf, there was a half an hour until dinner. Mitchie apologized to Caitlyn, and then bolted for the kitchens. She reached the kitchens and quickly ran in.

"HI MOM!" Mitchie yelled. Connie turned around and glared at her daughter.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I- Caitlyn- we- Shane- infirmary-" Mitchie stammered. Connie smiled.

"I'm almost done with dinner. It's taco night! You can go get dressed." Connie said. Mitchie quickly went into the cabin so that she could get her own cover up to cover up the hickey. She turned on the lights in the dark cabin and walked towards her bed. She felt like someone was following her, so she turned around.

"Hello Mitchie." A voice said.

_BEE DEE BAH!  
Creepy stalker music_

_Oh my god you guys_

_I'm really not feeling good.  
I turned down cookies, that's how sick I feel._

_Ah well._

_(To the tune of Best Of Both worlds... chorus)_

_**Hannah Montana makes me wanna hurl  
She's so goddamn fake  
Like a Betty Crocker cake  
Hannah Montana makes me wanna hurl  
What Nick ever saw  
I'll never know  
But she makes me really wanna hurl.**_

_Seemed appropriate for what I'm currently going through._


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello everyone!  
I would like to say that, even though you're all wishing that I'm getting better doesn't mean that it's going to happen. I have no idea what's wrong with me, but my mother immediately assumed that I'm pregnant. And I seriously spazzed out at her. I haven't had a REAL boyfriend in forever (my boyfriend in my dreams is Kevin Jonas) and to be frank with y'all..._

_I'm a virgin, through and through:)  
Now before you're like 'oh, it's because she's ugly', I would like to say, I have been asked several times in the past (advantages of having a hot neighbor) Anyways, when the time is right, with the perfect guy, I might:)  
But guys  
I am NOT pregnant!  
Mommy's just... weird.  
So anyways.  
I'm still throwing up, but I'm trying to get better.  
Thank you all for reviewing and wishing that I would get better!  
_

_--_

"Emile? What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked cautiously. Emile shrugged.

"What? A guy can't visit his girlfriend while she's at camp?" Emile asked. Mitchie shrugged.

"It's only been 4 days since we've seen each other..." Mitchie trailed off. Emile glared.

"EXACTLY! 4 fucking days, and you're already saying 'fuck it!' to our relationship!" He exclaimed.

"I've been trying to say 'fuck it!' for a LOT longer than that!" Mitchie yelled. Emile walked closer to her.

"Oh really?" He asked, his voice dangerously low. Mitchie was scared, but she wouldn't let it show.

"Ever since what happened on your birthday, you've been... different. Instead of acting like you loved me, you acted like I was a fucking piece of property. And don't act like you're fucking surprised, because if it wasn't me who went off looking for someone else, it would have been you sneaking off with someone behind the bleachers." Mitchie said confidently.

"You belong to me." Emile growled. Mitchie had had enough. She lifted her hand up and slapped him.

"I belong to no one. Now, get the HELL out of my cabin!" Mitchie ordered. Emile rubbed his face and left.

"You will regret this, Mitchie Torres."

--

"Mitchie? What was all the yelling in here?" Connie asked as she walked into the cabin.

"Emile." Mitchie said quietly. Connie walked over to Mitchie and hugged her.

"What did he do now?" Connie asked.

"He came and started yelling at me about the picture of Shane and I." Mitchie said quietly. Connie opened her mouth to talk but Mitchie cut her off. "I broke up with him." She said happily. Connie grinned and hugged Mitchie tighter than she was before.

"Good for you. Now you can get together with Shane and make me lots of beautiful grandchildren!" Connie exclaimed. Mitchie's jaw dropped.

"MOM!" She shouted playfully.

"Hey! A mom can dream!" Connie said defensively. Mitchie rolled her eyes and took off the scarf.

"So would you be mad if I told you that Shane did this?" Mitchie asked cautiously, pointing towards the not-so covered hickey on her collar bone. Connie grinned.

"Oh! Just wait until I tell his parents! They're going to be so excited! Finally! The Torreses and the Grays will be one big happy-"

"MOM! It's not like we're getting married! We only just started... we're not even going out yet!" Mitchie announced. Connie frowned, but then her smile quickly returned.

"It's only a matter of time! Oh! I can't wait to have little Smitchies running all over my house every weekend!" Mitchie announced. Mitchie blushed.

"That's it... I'm leaving... have fun in fantasy world, mom!" Mitchie called out as she ran for the door.

--

"You know..." Caitlyn said as she sat down across from Shane "Mitchie's going to be in a shitload of trouble because of you." Shane looked at her confusedly (is that a word? Please tell me that it is)

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Mitchie's got a hickey, Mitchie's got a hickey!" Caitlyn sang quietly so that only Shane could hear.

"I didn't mean to give her a hick- I mean... who could have given her a hickey?" Shane asked, trying to cover up his mistake. Unfortunately, Caitlyn caught him.

"You admitted it! It was you!" Caitlyn shouted triumphantly. Shane glared and bit into his taco.

"Shaddup." He said with his mouth full of taco. Caitlyn saw Mitchie coming up behind him, but she decided not to warn him.

"Boo." Mitchie said in his ear. Shane jumped up and started choking on the bits of taco that he had in his mouth. Caitlyn and Mitchie started laughing at him. After a few seconds, he managed to stop choking on the taco. He glared at both girls.

"What wasn't funny." He choked out. Mitchie sat down and kissed his cheek, which was still slightly swollen.

"It was TO funny." Mitchie argued.

"No it wasn't." Shane said. Mitchie opened her mouth, and then Shane pressed his lips to hers, leaving her speechless. "I win." He whispered. Mitchie glared at him.

"Did not." Mitchie said. Caitlyn was annoyed.

"Both of you SHUT UP! You're bickering like an old married couple!" Caitlyn exclaimed. Shane grinned and wrapped his arms around Mitchie.

"You hear that, Mitchie? We're like an old married couple! We should have some 'old folk loving'!" Shane suggested. Mitchie almost gagged at the thought.

"Ew! No! Ew! That's disgusting! NO! Never again!" Mitchie cried out. Shane laughed.

"Come on! It can't be that bad. My wrinkly old body all over your wrinkly old body. My bad combover messed up and your thinning hair all over the place..." Mitchie almost barfed.

"Shane! That's not even funny! Stop it!" Mitchie wined. Shane sighed.

"Fine... but you know, in 50 years, it won't seem that disgusting." Shane said. Mitchie chose to ignore him, so instead of responding, she took a bite out of her taco.

"You know, the food really IS disgusting this year." Tess said loudly. Everyone in the mess hall looked at her. "It's true. The tacos were SO much better last year. It's a shame that the chef from last year went on paternity leave." No one dared challenge Tess.

"Shut up Tess." A girl said. Tess glared daggers at her.

"What did you say?" Tess asked angrily. The girl stood up bravely.

"I said shut up." The girl said quietly. The girl stood at 5 foot 4. She was thin with curves. She had curly brown hair and hazel eyes and light skin. Tess walked over to her.

"What's your name?" Tess asked. The girl started to look nervous.

"S-s-s-Sadie." The girl stuttered.

"Well, Sadie, I'm assuming that you don't know who I am. I'm Tess Tyler, the daughter of TJ Tyler, and I'm going to make the rest of your summer a living hell." Tess said quietly.

"Leave her alone, Tess." Mitchie shouted out, surprising herself. Tess glanced at Mitchie.

"Well if it isn't Shane's new chew toy. He finally found one that can squeak on it's own." Tess said coldly. Mitchie was confused at this, but chose not to go any further.

"If I were you, Tess, I'd finish eating my supper and get out of here." Mitchie said. Tess rolled her eyes, and then went back to her meal. Mitchie looked at her taco and sighed.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Mitchie stated. Shane looked at her worriedly.

"Mitchie, just finish your taco." He said. Mitchie shook her head. "Come on Mitchie... for me?" Shane asked, mustering up the cutest puppy face that he could. Mitchie groaned.

"Ungh... fine... but only half of what's left." Mitchie stated. Shane grinned.

"Fine." Shane said.

"Excuse me, can I join you?" A voice asked. Mitchie, Caitlyn and Shane looked up to see Sadie standing there with her tray.

"Sure." Mitchie said before anyone could protest. Sadie smiled and sat down next to Caitlyn.

"Hi, I'm Sadie." She said.

"Caitlyn."

"Shane"

"Mitchie. Nice to meet you." Everyone introduced themselves.

"I know who you are. You're in my vocal class. You have an amazing voice." Sadie announced. Mitchie blushed at this.

"Thank you. So, why aren't you sitting with your friends?" Mitchie asked. Sadie sighed.

"I don't really have any friends here. People think that I'm... odd." Sadie admitted.

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Because I'm basically the walking bird wikipedia page." Sadie announced. Caitlyn laughed.

"That's kind of cool, actually." Caitlyn admitted. "Wikipedia is my bible." Everyone laughed.

"So... I guess that I'm your bible?" Sadie asked.

--

_Just so you know,  
I am jewish  
So wikipedia is like... my Torah?  
I dunno..._

_Lol!  
I'm throwing up a little less, you guys!_

_Soon, I'll be able to eat yummy things  
Like ICE CREAM!  
AND TACOS!  
AND YOUR MOTHER!_

_OH!  
DAMN!_

_SHAZAM!_

_**You'd better not shout  
You'd better not cry  
You'd better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Nick Jonas is hunting you down.**_

_XP  
REVIEW LOVES!_


	17. Chapter 17

_GUYS!  
I STOPPED PUKING!_

_YAY!_

_That means that my brain isn't fuzzy!_

_I'm also in extreme pain thanks to a certain hot friend of mine  
But that's what advil's for, right?  
And hot friends are the best kind of friends... right?  
Especially if they're hot.  
and named Joe  
and they have the Joe Hawk  
but they're not Joe Jonas  
:(:(:(_

_I took a Camp Rock personality quiz  
and...  
I'M MOST LIKE JASON!  
_

_--_

After dinner, Shane left the girls, muttering something about 'estrogen being the root of all evil' so the girls decided to head over to Caitlyn's cabin, it supposedly being the largest, because she didn't share a cabin with anyone. After a half an hour of boredom, the girls decided to play truth or dare in order to gte to know each other better.

"Caitlyn... truth or dare?" Mitchie asked.

"Uhm... truth." Caitlyn said cautiously.

"Pussy!" Sadie coughed. Caitlyn glared at her and Mitchie laughed.

"Alright, Caitlyn, your most embarrassing moment." Mitchie said.

"I was working at this clothing store one day, and there was this really hot guy that came in every day, so I decided one day to wear my mini skirt, 1 because it was hot outside and 2 because it's a hot mini skirt. Anyways, I was up on the ladder, trying to get a shirt down, and then he walked in, and i kind of fell. And for some reason, that day, I didn't have any underwear, so I was stuck with a pair of granny panties. So when i fell, my skirt kind of rid up, and the guy got a good look at my ugly white granny panties." Caitlyn said quickly. Mitchie and Sadie were laughing so hard that they had tears coming out of their eyes. Caitlyn cleared her throat loudly and the two giggling girls calmed down a bit.

"Sorry Caitlyn... you have to admit that that is pretty funny." Mitchie said. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Cait... it's your turn." Sadie said quietly.

"Alright, uhm... Sadie. Truth or dare?" Caitlyn asked.

"Truth." Sadie said quickly.

"Pussy." Caitlyn said, loud and clear. "Alright Sadie, are you, or are you not a virgin?" She asked.

"I'm not, actually. Summer of 10th grade, mistakes were made, and basically, the guy hasn't talked to me since. Neither have the two girls..." Sadie trailed off.

"WHAT?" Caitlyn and Mitchie yelled at the same time. Sadie shrugged.

"Things happen when you're drunk." Sadie said defensively. "Now... Mitchie... truth or dare?" She asked. Mitchie decided to rebel against the norm.

"Dare?" She asked, unsure of herself.

"Perform at Pyjama Jam tonight." Sadie announced. Mitchie's eyes widened to the size of Timbuktu. (not literally, Christiaan)

"But... I... public..." Mitchie tried to think of an excuse not to.

"Either you do the dare or you go skinny dipping. Those were the rules." Caitlyn said sternly.

"FINE! I'LL DO PYJAMA JAM!" Mitchie exclaimed. Sadie and Caitlyn high fived and Mitchie groaned.

"I should have picked skinny dipping." Mitchie muttered to herself.

--

"This is Jason!" Jason said as he picked up Nate's cellphone.

"Jason? Why are you on Nate's phone?" Shane asked. Jason looked around.

"I think that Nate's in the bathroom, but you never know." He said.

"_JASON! GIVE ME MY PHONE!_" Nate yelled. Jason smiled.

"Well waddaya know? I was right! He WAS in the bathroom!" Jason announced. Nate glared and snatched the phone from Jason.

"Shane?" Nate asked.

"Hey Nate, listen, can you go somewhere a little... private? I want to talk to you without interruption." Shane said. Nate nodded and got up.

_"Where are you going?" _Jason asked.

"Uh... Shane and I are going to talk about your-er- birdhouse... so don't follow me because it's gonna be a surprise!" Nate stated. Shane rolled his eyes at his friend's lame excuse.

"You know that now I WILL have to build him a birdhouse?" Shane asked.

"Yup... so, I'm in the bathroom, no one's going to come in, so what's up?" Nate asked.

"I met the psycho now ex boyfriend today." Shane said.

"And..." Nate trailed off.

"I've got a swollen face to prove it." Shane admitted. Nate smiled.

"It's about time someone's attacked you for hitting on their girl. When did they break up?" Nate asked. Shane didn't answer. "Shane? How long ago did they break up?" Nate repeated.

"An hour after I got punched?" Shane said uncertainly.

"You deserved it, then." Nate said coldly. Shane nodded.

"Yep... The guy seemed like a jerk... so... I'm glad that she broke up with him..."

"So that you could get with her." Nate finished Shane's sentence.

"Not true!" Shane exclaimed. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh... now... shouldn't you be getting ready for Pyjama Jam or something like that?" Nate asked. Shane nodded.

"Uh... yeah... I don't have to go, but it's usually kind of funny. I mean, Tess is probably going to do some embarrassing song to try to impress me like ususal." Shane said.

"You have to film it this year. Add it to our 'future Tess blackmail' collection." Nate said. Shane scratched his head.

"Remind me why we have that again?" Shane asked.

"In case she ever tries to blackmail us, which she will, we have a safety net." Nate answered. Shane nodded and looked at his watch.

"Listen, I've got to get ready for Pyjama Jam. You and Jason have fun, alright?" Shane said.

"Aye aye captain!" Nate exclaimed. Shane laughed and hung up. He opened his pyjama drawer and sighed.

"What to wear?" Shane asked himself.

--

Mitchie, Sadie and Caitlyn walked into one of the rehersal halls a few minutes before Pyjama Jam. Caitlyn was wearing rainbow pj pants with a 'screw trees, hug me!' T shirt. Sadie was wearing a pair of black shorts with her 'Let it Be' Beatles T Shirt (That was unintentional, having SADIE wear a BEATLES shirt... my friend just pointed it out to me... Not changing it though) and Mitchie was wearing her Guitar Hero PJ Pants with a Green Camisole.

"Guys, I'm having second thoughts..." Mitchie said. Caitlyn smiled.

"Well too bad, because you're already signed up. Now, come ON! We have to get the good couch!" Caitlyn announced. All three girls raced for the couch and fell on top of each other, laughing like hyenas.

"We're so cool!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Yes, you guys are." Shane said sarcastically as he walked up to them. Mitchie looked him up and down and laughed.

"Nice outfit." She said. Shane looked down at himself, and then at Mitchie, and then laughed.

"Smitchie's matching!" Sadie exclaimed. Shane was wearing a pair of Guitar Hero pants and a green tank top.

"Did you guys plan ahead or something?" Caitlyn asked.

"No." Mitchie and Shane said at the same time. Tess chose to interrupt at that moment.

"Now you guys are just crossing from cute into pathetic." Tess said. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Like omigod! We are like, so pathetic!" MItchie said in a valley girl voice.

"Like omigod!" Caitlyn said, imitating her.

"Omigod! Omigod you guys!" Sadie squeaked.

"Like that so totally sucks!" Shane said, joining in the fun. Tess stuck her nose up in the air and walked away.

"Like omigod, we got rid of her!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Uh, Cait?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Drop the act, she's gone." Mitchie said. Caitlyn nodded.

"Right." As they were talking, the rehersal hall slowly started filling in. Caitlyn, Mitchie, Sadie and Shane all managed to squeeze in on the couch together, with Mitchie sitting on top of Shane.

"Alright everyone! Are you all ready for Pyjama Jam?" Brown asked over enthusiastically. There were chorus of 'yes'. "Just a few rules, we have to keep this rated at LEAST PG-13! Nothing over that. There will be no leaving until the Jam is over. No interrupting performances either. And the most important rule of all... have fun! Now, I believe that we're beginning with Tess Tyler?" Brown asked. Tess stood up and motioned for Peggy and Ella to follow her. Tess was wearing a sparkly green outfit while Peggy and Ella were stuck with green sweaters and white shorts.

"_Come on babe  
Why don't we paint the town?  
And all that Jazz_

I'm gonna rouge my knees  
And roll my stockings down  
And all that jazz

Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
But the piano's hot

It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
And all  
That  
Jazz" Tess sang. Mitchie had to admit that she was pretty good

"_Skidoo!" _Peggy and Ella sang, almost unenthusiastically, Mitchie noted

"_And all that Jazz_" Tess sang.

"_Hotcha!  
Whoopee!_" Came the voices of Peggy and Ella

"_And all that Jazz_

_So lick your hair  
And wear your buckle shoes  
And all that Jazz_

I hear that Father Dip  
Is gonna blow the blues  
And all that Jazz

Hold on, hon  
We're gonna bunny hug  
I bought some aspirin  
Down at United Drug  
I case you shake apart  
And want a brand new start  
To do that  
Jazz

_Find a flask  
We're playing fast and loose  
_  
_And all that jazz_

Right up here  
Is where I store the juice

And all that jazz

Come on, babe  
We're gonna brush the sky  
I bet you luck Lindy  
Never flew so high  
'Cause in the stratosphere  
How could he lend an ear  
to all that Jazz?

Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake" At this point, Micthie fought hard not to laugh. Tess just looked so ridiculous trying to do a Jazz routine._  
_  
"_And all that jazz  
Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break  
And all that jazz  
Show her where to park her girdle  
Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle_"

"_If she'd hear her baby's queer  
For all that jazz_" Peggy and Ella sang

_"Come on babe  
Why don't we paint  
The town?  
And all that jazz_

I'm gonna  
Rouge my knees  
And roll my  
Stockings down  
And all that jazz

Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
But the piano's hot  
It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
And all that-" Tess paused and looked at Shane.

"_jazz" _Peggy and Ella said quietly.

"_No, I'm no one's wife  
But, Oh, I love my life  
And all that Jazz!" _Tess sang, never taking her eyes off of Shane, which made Mitchie a little jealous. Tess took her bow and went to sit down.

"Nice work Tess, you just need to show up to your dance class a little more often if you want to be doing songs like that." Brown joked. "Now, next up, we have the wonderfull Mitchie Torres!" Brown announced. Mitchie glared at Caitlyn and Sadie.

"I hate you guys." Mitchie said as she grabbed her guitar.

"_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping  
While my guitar gently weeps  
I look at the floor and I see it need sweeping  
Still my guitar gently weeps_

I don't know why nobody told you  
how to unfold you love  
I don't know how someone controlled you  
they bought and sold you

I look at the world and I notice it's turning  
While my guitar gently weeps  
With every mistake we must surely be learning  
Still my guitar gently weeps

I don't know how you were diverted  
you were perverted too  
I don't know how you were inverted  
no one alerted you

I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping  
While my guitar gently weeps  
I look at you all  
Still my guitar gently weeps

Oh, oh, oh  
oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah yeah " _Mitchie finished and everyone started clapping. Mitchie blushed and went back to her seat, which was on top of Shane. Brown called someone else up.

"Well, I must say that that was pretty good." Shane said. Mitchie turned to look at him.

"Really?" Mitchie asked. Shane nodded.

"Now I know that the person I'm giving private vocal lessons to isn't a TOTAL waste of time." Shane said playfully. Mitchie turned back around.

"That's not nice." Mitchie announced. Shane put his chin on his shoulder.

"Who ever said that I was nice? I'm supposed to be Mr. Jerky Popstar, not Mr. Sweet & Sensitive nobody." Shane explained. Mitchie rolled her eyes and leaned more against him.

"Mmm... I'm tired." Mitchie said, and then she yawned. Shane chuckled.

"It's only 9:30." He said. Mitchie shrugged.

"I don't care. You're comfy." She said.

"Didn't you say that my legs were bony this morning?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded.

"So what?" Mitchie asked.

"You just contradicted yourself." Shane said.

"I don't care." Mitchie announced. Shane sighed.

"Go ahead. Sleep on me. I don't have a say in the matter." Shane said, Caitlyn looked at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked.

"You've become a softy." Caitlyn said quietly, and then she turned her attention back towards the person who was performing.

--

_GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS!  
MY HOT NEIGHBOR IS SHIRTLESS OUTSIDE!  
He's hot.  
He's yummy.  
He's shirtless!  
YAY!_

_So, my birthday is in 4 days  
and my friend attempted to make me a pinata.  
It was supposed to be Kevin Jonas  
But it kind of looks like a huge turd...  
so it kind of sucks  
but she tried!  
That's all that matters!  
_

_Songs used: Overture/All That Jazz- Chicago Soundtrack  
While my Guitar Gently Weeps- The Beatles  
_

_Anyways guys  
I'm off to go buy my bday cake!  
Piece out! (BAD PUN!)_


	18. Chapter 18

_I'm about to have a totally OOC moment with myself._

_Probably because I'm eating Hannah Montana cookies.  
So anyways...  
Most of my reviews are things like 'You're so awesome!' 'I love you!' 'You're god!' 'Keep writing!'_

I would like for at least one person to seriously say 'Frankly, your story is crap'  
If you're one of my usual reviewers, I won't believe you, so you can go shove that idea up your arse and go dream about Nick Jonas stalking you instead of the other way around.

_I want 1 person who has never reviewed before to tell me that I'm a piece of worthless crap._

_As you can tell, I am in a pretty bad mood right now.  
Like seriously...  
Blame my brother...  
he ruins my good mood every day._

_--_

Mitchie woke up in an unfamiliar bed. She opened her eyes and looked around. This wasn't her cabin. No, scratch that, it wasn't a cabin, period. It looked more like a huge bedroom with red walls and white carpeted floors. She attempted to get up, but there were arms around her waist, pulling her down. She looked down and saw that her stomach wasn't exactly flat anymore. Mitchie was extremely confused. She turned around to see who was holding her so tight. She saw black hair and then...

"Mitchie... get up." Connie said quietly. Mitchie opened her eyes and looked around. She was back in her cabin.

"Mmm... 5 more minutes?" Mitchie asked. Connie sighed and pulled the warm blankets from her daughter. Mitchie screeched and curled up in a ball.

"MOM! IT'S COLD!" Mitchie yelled. Connie laughed.

"Next time, wear a sweater to bed." Connie announced. Mitchie glared and got up, looking for her sweater.

"How did I get here last night?" Mitchie asked. Connie smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Shane brought you back, said that you fell asleep at Pyjama Jam." Connie said. Mitchie found her sweater and quickly pulled it on.

"Mmmm... sleep... good..." Mitchie moaned, walking back towards her bed. Connie quickly grabbed her sleeve and turned her around.

"Did you and Shane have a little switcheroo? He came in this morning, full of energy, and then you don't wake up, and when you do, you fall back asleep!" Connie groaned in frustration. At the mention of Shane, Mitchie woke up completely.

"Shane's here?" Mitchie asked hopefully. Connie nodded.

"Yes, he's helping me make pancakes in the kitch-" Mitchie didn't hear the end of this sentence because she had already opened the door to the kitchen and ran in. When she was in, she saw that Shane had his back towards her, flipping pancakes. She quietly walked up behind him and poked his sides. He yelped, threw his hands up, along with the frying pan. Luckily, he had a firm grip on the frying pan. The pancake, however, had flown across the room and landed on Connie's head.

"Smooth, Shane." Mitchie said. Shane put the frying pan back on the stove and turned to face her.

"I wasn't the one who poked me in the sides." Shane argued.

"Listen, guys, I don't want any more pancakes in my hair, so, can you just leave me and my kitchen alone?" Connie asked. Mitchie nodded and dragged Shane into the cabin.

"Good morning." Shane said as the door closed. Mitchie walked towards the bed and lied down.

"Mmm... sleep." Mitchie moaned happily. Shane laughed and sat down next to her.

"Do you really want to sleep when you have 2006 and 2007s hottest male at your disposal?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded.

"In my dreams, you're not a jerky pop star. You're the perfect boyfriend who just does whatever I say." Mitchie said. Shane rolled his eyes and lied down next to her. "Then again, you're more fun when I'm awake, because you usually do the complete opposite of what I say." Mitchie said quietly. Shane brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Stop it." Mitchie said. He pulled his hand away, and the piece of hair fell back onto her face, so he pushed it away again. Mitchie glared at him.

"Couldn't help it. I couldn't see your beautiful face." Shane said defensively. Mitchie smiled.

"You're a hopeless romantic." Mitchie said.

"_Hopelessly devoted to you_." Shane sang.

"And a horrible singer." Mitchie added. Shane stuck his tongue out at her. "You shouldn't stick your tongue out like that." Mitchie warned. Shane raised his eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because some poor hungry animal might try and bite it off." Mitchie said. Shane grinned.

"And would you happen to be this poor hungry animal?" Shane asked. Mitchie shrugged.

"I need food." Mitchie said. Shane got up.

"Come on, then." Shane said. Mitchie groaned.

"But I don't wanna walk all the way to the mess hall." Mitchie wined. Shane tuned around.

"Get on my back, then. I'll give you a piggy back." Shane said. Mitchie pondered for a second, and then jumped on his back without warning. Shane almost toppled over and Mitchie laughed.

"Next time, warn me." Shane said. He hoisted Mitchie up on his back, and then put his hands on her thighs, dangerously close to her butt.

"Will do... now... can we go? I'm hungry." Mitchie pleaded. Shane nodded and they walked out of the cabin towards the mess hall.

--

"You know, Sadie, I don't share a cabin with anyone. If your bunkmates are REALLY that mean, you could come stay with me." Caitlyn offered. Sadie shrugged and pulled a leaf out of her hair.

"Do you really want to share a cabin with me?" Sadie asked cautiously. Caitlyn nodded.

"Yes, it'll be fun! It'll be like one long sleepover! Only with a curfew!" Caitlyn announced. Sadie laughed.

"I'll definetly consider it. In the meantime, can you get the leafs out of my hair? They're really annoying!" Sadie exclaimed. Caitlyn laughed and pulled a few leafs out of the older girl's hair.

"So, Caitlyn, do you have any siblings?" Sadie asked.

"Naw, the doctors said that my mom was infertile a few years after having me, so, I'm an only child. What about you? Any siblings?" Caitlyn asked. Sadie nodded.

"A sister, half-sister, actually. She comes here. I share a cabin with her. She's actually the one who came up with the intelligent idea to put leafs in my hair." Sadie said angrily.

"What's her name?" Caitlyn asked.

"Emily. She and I share a mom. Her dad's some british model or something. She has the accent to prove it. My mom always liked her more. "Oh, why can't you be more like Emily? Why don't you cut your hair short like Emily? Why don't you write songs like Emily? Why don't you read as much as Emily? Why? Why? Why?" Sadie said mockingly. Caitlyn stopped for a second.

"You mean Emily... Feeney?" Caitlyn asked. Sadie turned her head around.

"Now, how did you know that?" Sadie asked. Caitlyn shrugged.

"She's the only Emily that I've met, but... She's so quiet and reserved in my guitar class..."

"When you get to know her, she's loud, giggly and nice. And then you add Camp Rock to the mix and she's a total bitch." Sadie said. Caitlyn nodded and pulled the last of the leafs from her hair.

"Alright, so, we'd best go inside and eat. We need to have full stomachs before we move your stuff out of your cabin." Caitlyn said. Sadie nodded and got up and followed Caitlyn into the mess hall.

--

"Feed me." Mitchie demanded. Shane cut off a little piece of his pancake and leaned across the table.

"Open up for the choo choo train!" Shane said in a baby voice. Mitchie opened her mouth. "Chugga chugga chugga chugga choo choo!" Shane said, making Mitchie laugh.

"Shane! Stop it with the funnies!" Mitchie exclaimed. Shane pouted.

"But when I make a funny, you laugh, and your laugh is so cute!" Shane announced. Caitlyn and Sadie walked up and Caitlyn made a gagging sound.

"You guys are so cute that you make me want to puke." Caitlyn said. Shane finally put the piece of pancake in Mitchie's mouth and smiled.

"You hear that, Mitch? We're puke-worthy!" Shane announced. Mitchie rolled her eyes and opened her mouth again.

"Mitchie want food?" Sadie asked in a baby voice. Mitchie nodded, keeping her mouth open. Sadie picked up a full pancake and dropped it on Mitchie's face.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Mitchie announced as she took the pancake off her face. There was a bit of syrup dripping down her face, so Shane leaned over and licked a bit off.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Caitlyn said. Sadie nodded.

"Me too..."

--

_So... a handfull of my reviewers share a bday with me  
YAY!_

_I'm still kind of in a bad mood...  
I NEED AT LEAST 1 MEAN REVIEW!_

_PLEASE!_

_FROM A NEW REVIEWER!_

_No song for now._


	19. Chapter 19

_You know  
The bad reviews made me feel a lot better!_

_Anyways  
I just found my homeroom out today...  
and...  
I'M IN A HOMEROOM WITH MOST OF MY FRIENDS!_

_To _RaNdOmMuFFiNlUvEr, _your name amuses me. Sadie is the person who tried to stand up to Tess, but of course, failed...  
AH!  
JUST FOUND OUT THAT THIS SELF CENTERED EGOTISTICAL BITCH ISN'T IN MY HOMEROOM!  
ALRIGHT!  
SCORE 2 FOR ME!  
She called me stupid because I don't really like old movies as much as she does.  
and that I don't IDOLIZE Meryl Streep.  
Bitch..._

_--_

_Maple syrup is the root of all evil _Mitchie thought as she tried to wash it out of her hair. Unfortunately, Canadians have found a way to make maple syrup unwash-outable. She eventually gave up and stepped out of the shower. She quickly dried herself off and went to get changed. She looked at the clock and groaned.

"Shit... 2 minutes." Mitchie said to herself. She quickly slipped into her flipflops and ran out the door.

--

"What is with you and this class?" Caitlyn hissed as Mitchie walked in late.

"I wasn't the one who put a pancake on my face." Mitchie whispered. Caitlyn smirked.

"Next time, feed yourself." Caitlyn responded.

"We were having fun until you and Sadie came along." Mitchie said under her breath. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Well excuse us for living." Caitlyn said sarcastically. Mitchie sighed.

"Sorry Cait, the syrup's just still not out of my hair." Mitchie said. Caitlyn smiled.

"Excuses, excuses." Caitlyn said. Mitchie layed her head on her shoulder.

"I looooooooove you, Caity!" Mitchie said in a baby voice. Caitlyn hugged Mitchie.

"Love you too, Mitchie... now... can we pay attention? I actually WANT to learn this summer." Caitlyn announced. Mitchie nodded and pulled away.

"Now, I know that it's only, what, the third day? But you guys aren't exactly motivated enough in this class. How about... by the end of the week, the person who writes the best song gets a prize?" Heather asked. There were a few mumbles throughout the class. "Did I mention that the prize may include Shane Gray?" Heather asked. Everyone sat up and paid attention at this. "Now that I have your full attention, the song has to be an original, no plaigarism, and it has to be rated G, no profanities. You may work with a partner if you are willing to share the prize. Now, you have the rest of the class to pick a partner and start working." After Heather said this, everyone went to find a little part of the room of their own. No one really wanted to SHARE Shane Gray, did they? Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at each other.

"Work with me?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn nodded.

"I was just about to ask the same." Caitlyn admitted. Mitchie and Caitlyn high-fived. "So... first... do you have an IDEA for a song?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie shook her head and reached into her bag and pulled out a sharpie.

"No, but I suggest that we attack a piece of paper with ideas until we have one really good one." Caitlyn grinned and reached into her bag and pulled out her own sharpie.

"I think that that's a mighty fine idea." Caitlyn said, and then she started attacking the paper.

3 games of hangman, 5 games of tic tac toe and 1 horrible attempt at drawing Prince later, Heather announced that the class was over. Mitchie and Caitlyn looked down at their paper and laughed. There wasn't a single useable idea on their paper, unless you could write an entire song about tic tac toe. Mitchie grabbed the paper and stuffed it in her bag.

"Maybe we can try again tomorrow." Caitlyn suggested lamely. Mitchie laughed.

"Alright well, I've gotta get to vocals. I'll see you in hip hop?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn nodded.

"See you in hip hop!" Caitlyn yelled back as she jogged to her next class. Mitchie walked alone down the dirt path. Suddenly, the felt something cold and metal-y on her back.

"Turn around and you die." A voice said. Mitchie wimpered but didn't speak. Suddenly, she head giggles, so she turned around and saw Sadie laughing, holding a keychain.

"That wasn't funny, Sadie!" Mitchie exclaimed. Sadie stopped laughing.

"You should have SEEN your reaction." Sadie said. Mitchie groaned.

"What was that that you put on my back. Sadie showed Mitchie her laser pointer that was attatched to her keychain. "Ah... okay... well, come on. I don't wanna be late." Mitchie said. Sadie hooked arms with Mitchie and they skipped along to the music cabin.

"Skip around the fence! Skip around the fence! We won't be quiet 'till you skip around the fence!" They sang really loudly. Suddenly, they bumped into someone, and they all fell to the ground. Sadie was the first to attempt to get up, but unfortunately, she was at the bottom, and everyone's limbs were tangled together.

"Dang Mitchie! I never took you for one who'd wanna be on top!" Barron joked. Mitchie groaned and tried to untangle her left arm from Sadie's left leg and her right arm from Barron's left arm, but failed.

"Haha, so funny, Barron. Now... we need to find a way out of this." Mitchie said. "Uh... oh Jesus... Barron, you have more available limbs, can you maybe... and then Sadie... and then I... and then..." After several minutes of this, they had managed to untangle themselves. The crowd that had come around started clapping. Brown then popped his head out of the cabin.

"If you're all done clowning around, I want you in this cabin in 10 seconds." No one had to be told twice. They quickly ran into the cabin and took their seats next to their partners. "Now, I hope that you all still have the papers that I gave you, right?" Brown asked. Everyone nodded. "Good, now, this whole class, you will be practicing. I'm going to come around and offer you pointers. You don't have to listen to be, but I suggest that you do." Brown said. Again, everyone nodded. "Now, get to work!" Brown exclaimed. Mitchie turned to Barron and pulled her papers out of her bag.

"Should I just..." Mitchie asked.

"Just start and I'll join in." Barron said with a smile on his face. Mitchie smiled too... it was a VERY contageous smile.

"525600 minutes, 525000 moments so dear..." Mitchie sang with Barron beat boxing in the background. Mitchie had to admit that it sounded pretty cool. Apparently, so did Brown.

"You guys are the best group so far." Brown said quietly so that only Mitchie and Barron could hear. "Seriously, you guys! Keep up the good work, and Mitchie, I went to visit you in your private lesson yesterday, but no one was there. Care to explain?" Brown asked.

"Shane got injured, so I took him to the infirmary." Mitchie said. Brown nodded.

"So that's why he looked different last night and this morning." He joked. Mitchie nodded. "Alright, well, as stimulating as this conversation may be, I've got to pay attention to the other campers." Brown said, and then he walked off to Ella and Lola, who were obviously struggling.

"AIIGHT! You hear that, Mitch? We're the best!" Barron exclaimed. Mitchie laughed.

"Glad to see that that hasn't gotten to your head." Mitchie joked. Barron nodded.

"It hasn't... now I suggest that we keep on practicing. Agreed?" Mitchie shrugged and they continued.

--

_I'm going to end there for today.  
Guess what I JUST got in the mail...  
A LITTLE BIT LONGER!  
Yay!_

_**Who lives in a Tour Bus crossing the country?  
JONAS BROTHERS!  
Sexy and yummy and gorgeous as can be?  
JONAS BROTHERS!  
If awesome music be something you wish.  
JONAS BROTHERS!  
Then... something something ending with FISH!  
JONAS BROTHERS!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Do you know what I REALLY hate?  
Bananas._

_'Nuff said_

_--_

"Well look who it is! It's little miss 'I'll skip out on kitchen duty so that I can hang out with the drop dead gorgeous pop star who stole my heart!' Shouldn't you be off smooching or something?" Connie teased. Mitchie grinned and threw on her shirt thingy.

"Nope, I have decided that as fun as making out with him is... You and I tend to have more stimulating conversations." Mitchie admitted. Connie pouted.

"The key to a successful relationship is communication, Mitch." Connie said sternly. Mitchie nodded and put on her gloves.

"Well... our mouths communicate pretty well..."

"You know what I mean, Michelle." Connie said, cutting her off. Mitchie sighed.

"I know, I know. It's just... he's such a good kisser, mom." Mitchie said, leaving reality and moving into lala land. Connie smiled.

"I'm sure that he is, but Mitchie, you guys need to talk instead of make out. Most celebrity couples just make out, and look where they end up. Look at Britney Spears and Kevin Federline, Bennifer, Heath Ledger and Mary Kate Olson, Rocky & Frank 'N' Furter..."

"Mom, Rocky and Frank 'N' Furter are fictional characters." Mitchie said. Connie shrugged.

"Still... they didn't communicate, and now they're both dead." Connie said to prove her point. Mitchie laughed.

"Riff Raff and Magenta killed them, mom." Mitchie stated. Connie smiled.

"Because Riff Raff and Frank 'N' Furter didn't communicate." Connie explained.

"It's because Riff Raff wasn't getting any Frankie action." Mitchie said. Connie glared.

"You win this round, Mitchie." Connie said. Mitchie grinned.

"Great, now, what's for lunch?"

--

"Sloppy Joes?" Shane asked in disgust. Mitchie nodded and made one for herself.

"Come on, they're good." She said happily.

"But Mitch... you remember what happened the last time I ate a Sloppy Joe!" Shane exclaimed.

"Come ON Shane, you were 6! You're NOT going to choke on it again!" Mitchie whined. Shane pouted and crossed his arms.

"Nope." He said stubbornly. Mitchie sighed.

"I guess that you're not having lunch then." Mitchie said. Shane nodded.

"I'm not really hungry for lunch anyways." Shane admitted.

"Oh yeah? Well... what ARE you hungry for?" Mitchie asked.

"You." Shane said simply. Mitchie looked at his lips. Oh... How she wanted to kiss those lips so badly... what did her mom say before? She couldn't think about anything but how those lips felt on hers. She saw him leaning in, and she leaned in as well. When their lips were about half an inch from each others, she heard her mother's voice ringing in her ears. _The key to a successful relationship is communication, Mitch __**SQUACK! **__The key to a successful relationship is communication, Mitch... _Okay, so her mother didn't sound like a parrot really, but still. Just before Shane's lips touched hers, she turned her head so that he got her cheek. Shane smiled at this.

"I thought that you're supposed to turn so that I get your lips." Shane joked. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Shane... can we just... talk? No, you're not in trouble..." Mitchie said quickly when Shane's eyes widened. "I don't want a purely physical relationship." She explained. Shane nodded.

"Alright... but, can we seal this with a kiss?" Shane asked hopefully. Mitchie smiled and leaned across the table.

"You know it."

--

"You REALLY need to pack lighter." Caitlyn said as she dumped the last of Sadie's stuff onto one of the many beds in the cabin. Sadie laughed.

"This is only a fifth of what I own. You should have seen how hard it was to move to L.A. Let's just say that my hot neighbour gained a lot of muscle helping me move in." Sadie said. Caitlyn raised her eyebrow.

"Where did you live before?" Caitlyn asked.

"Vermont. Not the most exciting place in the world. Mom decided that she needed a change in scenery. I personally think that it's really menopause." Sadie explained. Caitlyn laughed and sat down on the bed.

"If that's so, my mom's been going through menopause since I was born." Caitlyn said. Sadie sat down beside her.

"Oh yeah?" She asked. Caitlyn nodded.

"Yup, my parents have been moving from place to place. They're preformers, but they just can't catch a break. Everytime they think that they've got a stable job, they get fired, something goes wrong or they just get bored. Now, I just attend a boarding school and when I'm not there, I'm here." Caitlyn said.

"Wow." Sadie said quietly. Caitlyn shrugged.

"You get used to it after a while. I rarely see them, though. But they send me money all the time, and they send me letters when I'm at school... sometimes they visit me." Caitlyn said, putting a fake smile on her face. It got quiet in the cabin until...

**GROWL**

"SHIT! Was that your stomach?" Caitlyn asked. Sadie blushed and nodded.

"I'm hungry!" Sadie wined defensively. Caitlyn laughed and looked at her watch.

"We have about 15 minutes left for lunch. If we hurry, we can make it." Caitlyn announced. Sadie nodded and both girls bolted out the door.

--

_GUYS! _

_TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY!  
I love my birthday! It's the best time of the year for me!  
Yay!_

_**When you're walking down the street  
And you see a crappy boy band...  
watcha gonna do?  
Call the JONAS BROTHERS!**_

_(This is what I get for watching the Be Kind Rewind preview)  
I WANT NICE LONG REVIEWS THIS TIME!  
I'm in a good mood today!  
I met a guy, he's really sweet.  
He said that I'm pretty. And he's really hot._


	21. Chapter 21

_Okay, so, for my last chapter  
I got a complaint about my comment about Vermont being a boring place and that reader said that they would have stopped reading had they not liked my story so much..._

_Thank you?  
I have been to Vermont before, and I don't honestly think that it's boring...  
Mmmm... Ben & Jerry's...  
Anyways, Vermont was like the first place that popped into my mind that wasn't Canadian, and I just went with it.  
I love Vermont, I love Ben & Jerry's, and I love ice cream that tastes like old man...  
Hehe... Elton John Ice Cream._

_--_

"Good afternoon, guys!" Shane announced happily as he walked into the class.

"Good afternoon, Shane." Everybody chimed back. Shane's smile got even wider and he clapped his hands together.

"Today, we're going to be working on partner dancing! It's kind of important for when you're onstage with someone doing a duet. It doesn't really matter how good you sound with each other, if you guys are totally off with your moves, it throws everything off, and you look ridiculous." Shane explained. A few people nodded while some, like Ella, just stared blankly into space. "Mitchie... you know this routine, wanna help me out?" He asked. A few people muttered stuff under their breaths, but Mitchie just stood up and smiled.

"Sure." Mitchie said happily. Shane pushed the CD into the player and the music started to play, which made Mitchie laugh.

"Partner dancing doesn't always have to be sexual." Shane said quickly.

"_BACKSTREET'S BACK, ALRIGHT!" _Came the voices of the Backstreet Boys from the players. Mitchie and Shane started dancing together, imitating some of the girlish choreography that the Backstreet Boys had and still have. All in all, they looked extremely silly, but it worked for them. When they finished, they bowed and the class started clapping and laughing.

"So guys, class project..." Shane started, and everyone groaned. "I know that you're getting them in all your other classes, but, you were the ones who signed up for this, and I'm getting paid to pretend to have an interest with you guys. Now, you can either pick a partner or I will assign you one, and then I will hand you and your partner a CD with 3 songs on it. You are to pick 1 song and choreograph a dance to it. You have until this time next week. Now, pair up." Shane announced. He looked at Mitchie, who was just standing there. "That means you too." He said sternly. Mitchie huffed, (and she puffed, and she blew Shane... XD JOKES PEOPLE!) and she walked over to Caitlyn, who was just sitting down on the ground waiting for her.

"Partner?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn nodded.

"Definetly." She responded. Mitchie sat down next to her and they high fived. After a few minutes, Shane came around, handing out CDs at random. Finally, he came to Mitchie and Caitlyn, and he raised his eyebrow.

"How did I know that you two would pick each other?" Shane asked. Mitchie and Caitlyn shrugged. "I shouldn't of introduced you two." Shane said under his breath, and then he handed them a CD. "Have fun!" He exclaimed, and then he went on to the other groups. Mitchie looked at the CD.

"Track 1- American Boy- Estelle ft Kanye West.  
Track 2- Disturbia- Rihanna  
Track 3- No Air- Jordin Sparks ft Chris Brown... Not too bad, huh Cait?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn shrugged.

"Not bad at all... I think that I could really work with this... Once I get back to my cabin, I can play around with it and see if I can come up with some awesome remix." Caitlyn said more to herself than Mitchie. Mitchie nodded.

"Do what you've gotta do, and then we'll figure it out from there." Mitchie said.

--

Shane looked around the cabin, making sure that everything was in place for his lesson. Frankly, there wasn't really a lot to set up. The piano was impossible to move, so he just left it where it was. He paced around, shifting chairs a bit, straightening out the music sheets. Why was he so nervous? It was ONLY Mitchie, the girl he was going out with. He stopped dead in his tracks.

He hadn't asked her out yet.

Where did they stand? Friends? Friends with benefeits? Benefeits with friends? His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He looked up and saw Mitchie smiling at him.

"Let me in?" Mitchie asked through the door. Shane grinned and walked over to open the door. Once it was opened, Mitchie gave him a kiss on the cheek. "So... teach, what are we going to be doing today?" Mitchie asked. Shane shrugged.

"I was thinking we start off with a warm up, and then you could sing something for me." Shane suggested. Mitchie nodded.

"Sounds pretty chill... now, uh... I don't really know any warm ups really." Mitchie admitted. Shane laughed and sat down behind the piano.

"That's what I'm for, silly..." Shane said happily.

--

_I  
Hate  
My  
Father  
We were out for dinner with my grandparents, aiight?  
Birthday dinner for me (a late birthday dinner)  
and then they brought out a birthday brownie for me  
and I made my wish  
and I started eating  
and then my dad was like 'LOOK! IT'S KEVIN JONAS!'  
So, naturally, I turned around and looked...  
and then when I turned back around  
Half my brownie was gone:(_

_Yes, evil daddy._

_**Yo I know the Jonas Brothers,  
I know the Jonas Brothers,  
I'm the only one that knows them, knows them, knows them.  
They live on my street.  
WHAT'S UP?  
Ohhhhhhhhh! Heyyyyyyy!  
Jonas Brothers!**_

_And just because I love you guys  
How about another song?  
_

_**Joe and me baby ain't nothin but mamals  
So we'll do it like they do on the discovery channel  
Do it again, now!  
Nick and me baby ain't nothin but mamals  
So we'll do it like they do on the discovery channel!**_

_And perhaps one more_

_**N is for the way he never gives up  
I is for the only one I see  
C is very very... curious...  
K is for his brother  
who turns me on more than any other  
Kevin, is all that I want from you  
Kevin, I'm not gonna share him, it's true  
2 in love can make it...  
KEVIN TAKE MY HEART!  
And please don't break it.  
KEVIN!  
I belong to yooooooooooooou!  
**_

_HAHA! CRAPPY SONGS!_

_LOVE  
Jordiie_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hello guys!  
So, I would like to share with you where my inspiration comes from...  
Ever hear of Smosh?  
Smosh is two guys from Cali who make awesome vids on youtube...  
check 'em out, they're funny...  
My chapters somehow come out of these guys, Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox!  
So... CHEERS TO SMOSH!_

_--_

"And THAT was a vocal warm up." Shane said. Mitchie smiled.

"Was it a GOOD warm up?" Mitchie asked. Shane shrugged.

"You sounded a bit like a dying platypus..." Shane trailed off. Mitchie slapped his arm playfully. "Jesus Christ, woman! I'm JOKING!" Shane exclaimed.

"You'd better be... now... is that ALL we're doing today? Vocal warm up?" Mitchie asked. Shane shook his head.

"Naw, you're gonna sing for me." Shane stated.

"What do you want me to sing?" Mitchie asked. Shane shuffled through his papers until he came upon one that he seemed to like.

"This." He said simply as he handed her the paper. She looked at the title of the song and then looked back up at him.

"I can't sing this! This song is... impossible!" Mitchie announced. Shane laughed.

"Mitchie... It's not really a hard song. You just have to hold the last note for a while." Shane told her. Mitchie sighed and read the lyrics.

"Okay, fine... I'll try, but you have to promise not to laugh." Mitchie said sternly. Shane nodded and started playing the song. Mitchie took a deep breath.

_**"All of this time I've planned,  
I'd be patient, and,  
You would love me again.**_

You'd come to respect my mind,  
and at last you'd find,  
You could love me again.

And I have turned my whole world  
upside down,  
trying not to let you go...  
Watching you walk away  
is like a fatal blow.

_**WHOA!**_

Is that my name up on that list?  
Does someone know that I exist?  
Is this a mistake?  
Am I even awake?  
Pinch me now to make sure...

Is my name in black and white?  
Maybe I'm doing something right  
WOW! I feel so much better than before.

WARNER!

Sorry I've been a pest  
But I guess my best  
Was not working with you  
But looks like I've found a cure  
And I so look forward to working with you  


_**Hey remember when we spent spring break  
In the hot tub every night  
We said nothing else  
Could ever feel so right  
Well this might!**_

Seeing my name up on that list  
That beats the first time that we kissed.  
You thought I was dumb, but I think that somebody's judgment was poor.  
Seeing my name in black and white  
It's like making love with you all night  
NO WAIT!  
It feels so much better  
hello much better  
its oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
much better  
'cause I am so much better than before

Maybe she's what you prefer  
But hey last year I was her  
Maybe you will change your mind  
But you might look up to find  
I've gone on to better things  
Better jobs or bigger rings  
I don't have the time to cry  
I'm too busy loving my name up on that list  
kind of a cool ironic twist  
who else can I tell?  
Oh Wait where's my cell?  
Mom will fall on the floor

HEY MOM!

Look at my name in black and white  
your daughter's doing something right  
I feel so much better

I'll be there on monday nine o'clock  
and we will see who walks the walk  
NO NO I CAN'T WAIT!  
I will be there at eight  
When they unlock the door

OH OH  
I'll even dress in black and white  
See I have not begun to fight  
And you'll go OH much better and  
OH much better  
and soon all y'all know much better

I am so much better  
I am so much better  
I am so much better  
than before!" Mitchie sang, making Shane smile.

"That was really good, Mitchie." Shane said quietly. Mitchie blushed and sat down next to Shane.

"I was a little pitchy." Mitchie admitted. Shane put his arm around her and half-hugged her.

"Everyone is... You can't be expected to be perfect on the first go." Shane reassured her. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

"So I wasn't horrible?" Mitchie asked.

"You were way better than I expected you to be." Shane said quietly. They sat in silence for a few minutes, a comfortable silence, not an awkward one.

"Michelle Nathalia Torres, will you be my girlfriend?" Shane said suddenly. Mitchie looked up at him in shock.

"You want ME to be your girlfriend?" Mitchie asked. Shane nodded.

"If you don't want to be..." Shane was cut off by Mitchie's lips on his. Mitchie pulled away, blushing.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." Mitchie said. Shane smiled and kissed her lightly.

--

Caitlyn sat alone in her bunk. Sadie was off to her piano class, and Mitchie was still in her private vocal lesson. Finally, after being bored for too long, she decided to walk over to the kitchen to see if anything needed to be done.

"Hi Connie." Caitlyn said as she walked in. Connie turned around and smiled.

"Hey Caitlyn! What are you doing here?" Connie asked. Caitlyn shrugged.

"I have nothing better to do. Everyone's in class and it's my free period, and I wanted to see if you needed help." Caitlyn said. Connie smiled warmly at her.

"You know what? I actually do need help. These cupcakes need to be iced for desert tonight." Connie said. Caitlyn grinned and picked up an icing bag.

"The one thing I'm ACTUALLY good at!" Caitlyn announced. Connie put her hands on her hips.

"Now, that's not true. You're very good at a lot of things. Mitchie tells me that you're going to be a producer one day." Connie said. Caitlyn sighed.

"It's a dream, not yet a reality." Caitlyn said sadly.

"_**A dream that you wish will come true." **_Connie attempted to sing, sending Caitlyn into hysterics. Connie pouted. "Hey! You can't blame me for trying! Now, ice!" Connie ordered. Caitlyn nodded and started icing the cupcakes. After a while, Connie peered over her shoulder. "You're pretty good! Where did you learn to ice cupcakes?" Connie asked.

"When I was younger, my mom used to make cupcakes with me, and she taught me." Caitlyn said. Connie smiled.

"Well, I think that she did a pretty good job." Connie said. Caitlyn smiled at her.

"I think so too."

--

_HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE TO BE RELEASED IN JULY 2009?  
WTF?  
Sorry guys, I only JUST found out  
But seriously...  
W  
T  
F?  
Christmas is only coming in July 2009!  
Luckily, I celebrate Chanukkah,  
so I don't have to wait for my presents.  
_

_**Deck the lockers with pictures of Jonas  
Falalalalalalalala  
Tis the time to go back to school  
Falalalalalalalala  
Annoy teachers with Camp Rock songs  
Falalalalalalalala  
Think about Joe all day long  
Falalalalalalalala**_


	23. Chapter 23

_Dudes, dudes, dudes...  
I have decided that I will have an awards thingy!_

_Haha!  
And I'm going through 20 pages of reviews to do this_

_Most loyal reviewer goes to__: __**JoBrosCupcakeSwirl, **__always reviews no matter what.  
Shortest review goes to: __**OtterPotter, **__with her review 'Funny!', what is WRONG with you, woman?  
Meanest review that wasn't asked for by me: __**Camp Rock Jonas Brothers 14, **__who will let one minor comment turn her away from a story  
Most retarded but hilarious review: __**semicollon00**__ (BTW! I LURVE YOUR NAME!) '__YOU WATCHED 'BE KIND REWIND'? I DID TOO!! Funny shit. HI5! oh wait, you're not here!! :)) This is what I get for being a retard' Beautiful review, love!  
WTF? review: __**luv me xox gossipgal, **__Kevin cake? WTF?  
Sweetest review: __**RaNdOmMuFFiNlUvEr, '**__LOL! The song was funny. Please update soon. This is so funny. I can't wait till the next chapters. I love checking my emails and seeing that there's a new chapter for this story. More smitchie and Naitlyn please!' I LUFF YOU!  
And,  
Longest most awesome review goes to: __**XxElementalFirexX**__ for the uuberly long review that would take up too much space._

_--_

"So Mitchie," Caitlyn said as she took some french fries out of the oven, "how did your vocal lesson with Shane go?" Mitchie grinned and put some chicken in another oven.

"It was good..." Mitchie trailed off. Caitlyn closed the oven and leaned against it.

"Spill... I want to know what happened." Caitlyn said. Mitchie's grin was so wide, Caitlyn was afraid that her face might rip in half.

"Well... we did a vocal warm up, and then I sang for him... and then he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend..." Mitchie said slowly.

"And..." Caitlyn was on the edge of her seat... er... oven with anticipation.

"AND I SAID YES!" Mitchie yelled. Caitlyn squealed and they started jumping up and down.

"As fun as it is to watch 2 girls jumping up and down, you're both kind of scaring me." Shane said from his spot near the door with a smirk. Mitchie and Caitlyn stopped and glared at him.

"You RUINED a moment, perv!" Caitlyn said angrily. Shane stuck his tongue out and took a fry from one of the trays and ate it. Mitchie nodded.

"Yeah... a moment!" Mitchie repeated, making Caitlyn laugh. Shane rolled his eyes and walked towards them.

"I ruined a moment? How about when you ruin our moments?" Shane asked Caitlyn. Caitlyn shrugged.

"That's different. Friends sharing gossip has priority over friends with benefeits." Caitlyn said sarcastically.

"We're not friends with benefeits anymore." Shane said happily. Caitlyn smiled warmly at him.

"I know, she told me." Caitlyn said.

"So THAT'S why you were jumping!" Shane exclaimed. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Why else would we be jumping?" Mitchie asked.

"Because you made some dang good chicken?" Shane suggested. Mitchie sighed.

"You're hopeless." Mitchie said. Shane nodded and grabbed another fry.

"I know." Shane said simply.

"Out of the kitchen before you eat all of the fries!" Caitlyn exclaimed. Shane groaned.

"Fine! I'm going! I'm going! Let me at LEAST say goodbye to my absolutely stunning girlfriend!" Shane exclaimed. Mitchie blushed. "See you in a few." Shane said quietly, kissing her cheek lightly. Mitchie nodded.

"Yup... now, skiddadle! I can't concentrate when you're here." Mitchie said jokingly. Shane grinned and Caitlyn groaned.

"JUST the ego boost he needed... Get out, Shane! You're distracting BOTH of us with your obnoxiousness!" Caitlyn shouted. Shane rolled his eyes.

"I can see that I'm not wanted here. I'll see you at supper then." Shane said sadly. Mitchie pouted.

"Awe! Poor Shaney-pooh!" Mitchie said in a baby voice. Shane flipped her off as he left the kitchen, sending Caitlyn and Mitchie into a fit of giggles. Connie came into the kitchen and laughed at the girls.

"You girls cease to amaze me." Connie said. Mitchie smiled brightly at her mother.

"Thank you, mom!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Your welcome... well, you girls seem to have finished everything I've asked you to do. Now, go wash up for dinner." Connie said, rushing them out of the kitchen.

"Your mom does that a lot." Caitlyn said. Mitchie nodded.

"Yes she does."

--

"Do these pants make my ass look big?" Jason asked as he walked out of his room, doing a little turn. Nate shrugged.

"I don't know." Nate admitted. Jason groaned and went back into his room.

"NATE! I THINK I'M BLIND! IT'S ALL DARK IN HERE!" Jason yelled. Nate groaned and got up from his comfortable spot on the couch and walked all the way over to Jason's room. He opened the door and turned on the light.

"You turned it off when you walked out again." Nate said. Jason smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Nateykins! Lord knows what I'd do without you!" Jason announced. Nate turned around and walked back to the wonderfully comfortable couch. "Nate?" Jason asked. Nate turned around and almost laughed at Jason's outfit.

"I take it you want to be Daisy Duke in the next Dukes of Hazzard movie?" Nate asked. Jason looked down and smiled.

"I think that my legs look great in these shorts, don't you?" Jason asked, twirling around like a ballerina. In all honestly, he DID have the legs to pull it off, if he shaved, of course.

"I think," Nate said, pausing for dramatic effect, "That we need a gay guy."

--

_That last bit was from Two and a Half Men.  
Alright, guys...  
I start school on wednesday!  
SADNESS!_

_I won't really be able to update that much anymore! Once a week maybe..._

_So, guys, I've had an idea.  
I want y'all to draw a picture of Jason in a pair of Daisy Dukes shorts.  
It can be in any location, and he can be wearing anything on top...  
Email it to  
Jordiie-sweetiie(at)hotmail(dot)com  
You know what to replace the things in brackets with._

_Winner gets a preview at a future chap!__****_

Put the you know what in Joe's you know where  
Put the you know what in Nick's you know where  
Put the you know what in Kevin's you know where  
Put the you know what in Frankie's you know where pronto

_That was the end of Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo...  
I'm having severe music block, so that's the best I can do today  
SEND IN SONG REQUESTS!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hi guys!  
Sorry for not updating in like, forever! My daddy screwed up my computer, and then today, I found a random wire and I was like 'OO! WIRE!' and I plugged it in...  
AND I FIXED MY COMPUTER JUST LIKE THAT!_

_Moral of the story is:  
People over 45 should not have access to a computer unless they have intelligent daughters._

--

"Got any 3s?" Caitlyn asked monotonically. Sadie shook her head.

"Go fish... got any 3s?" Sadie asked. Caitlyn glared.

"I just asked you if YOU had any 3s!" Caitlyn exclaimed. Sadie shook her head.

"NO! You asked me if I had any Ps!" Sadie stated.

"P? Why would I ask if you had any Ps?" Caitlyn asked. Sadie shrugged.

"I don't know! You were the one who asked ME in the first place!" Sadie exclaimed. Caitlyn groaned.

"I'm getting a head ache." Caitlyn said quietly. Sadie raised her eyebrow.

"You want some lead cake?" Sadie asked.

"We are so taking you to get your ears checked."

--

"Hey buddy! How's my best friend doing up at camp?" Jason asked happily. Shane grinned.

"I'm doing good, man, really good." Shane said.

"Shane's got a girlfriend, Shane's got a girlfriend." Jason sang. Shane laughed.

"Yes, Jason, I do have a girlfriend. Jason frowned at this.

"Awe! You admitted it! That song isn't so fun to sing when the person admits it." Jason whined.

"Poor Jason... is Nate around?" Shane asked. Jason nodded. "Uh... Jason? I can't see what you're doing." Shane announced.

"Right... uh... Nate is here, but he's kind of... spaced..." Jason explained. Shane groaned.

"Can you just like... I don't know... Nudge him with your foot or something?" Shane asked. He heard a loud thump and then...

"HELP! CAPTAIN CRUNCH IS RAPING ME!" Nate yelled. Jason and Shane both laughed and Nate glared at Jason and the phone. "Shaddup..." He mumbled.

"Jase, put me on speaker." Shane instructed. Jason nodded.

"SPEAKER!" He shouted.

"Hello sleeping beauty, how was your nap?" Shane asked.

"Wonderfull until Jason threw a pillow at me." Nate said.

"You wouldn't have woken up any other way." Jason announced.

"Yes, I would have. You could have poked me, nudged me..."

"GUYS! Shut it! Now, are you coming this weekend for Campfire Jam?" Shane asked.

"Definetly... we're not performing though, right? Because Jason kind of broke my guitar..." Nate trailed off.

"Buy a new one... Lord knows you can afford it." Shane said. Nate pouted.

"But it's the one that John Mayer signed!" Nate exclaimed. Jason rolled his eyes.

"John Mayer is stupid." Jason said anrgily. Nate rolled his eyes.

"You just don't like him because he dissed your favorite game. Jesus Christ, it's JUST a game." Nate said. Jason stuck out his tongue.

"It's not JUST a game! It's Guitar Hero! The GOD of all games!" Jason exclaimed. Nate groaned.

"Again... JUST a game." Nate said.

"GUYS! I don't CARE how stupid or amazing Guitar Hero is! I just want both of you to get your skinny white asses up here this weekend!" Shane shouted. Nate grinned.

"Since when did you know that our asses are skinny and white?" Nate asked. Shane groaned.

"A: You must have a skinny ass to fit into the skinny jeans we wear and B: Your ass has to be as pale, if not more pale than your face, you half-albino." Shane said (BTW: Half albino equals inside joke with my friends)

"Shut it, Twinkletoes." Nate said. Shane sighed.

"Alright. You guys better be up here this weekend or someone's getting a foot up their ass, and it's not going to be me." Shane announced. Jason and Nate nodded.

"See you saturday." Nate said.

"SATURDAY! WEEKEND! QUICK, NATE! DISNEY'S THE WEEKENDERS IS ON!" Jason exclaimed. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Jason says goodbye." Nate explained. Shane laughed.

"Bye guys!" Shane said. He shut his phone off and leaned against his headboard and looked at the clock. 9:45 flashed on the screen in bold green. It was a little too early to go to sleep, but too late to do anything really interesting. Curfew was in 15 minutes, and even though he was a staff member, the only person he really wanted to hang out with could get in trouble. So, he took his guitar and started strumming randomly and humming. Every once in a while, he would take out his songbook and jot something down. After a while, he started adding words in, changing things around until he was happy with the final product.

"_**Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now**_

_**Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now**_

_**And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how**_

_**Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall**_

_**Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now**_

_**And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how**_

_**I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall**_

_**I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall**_

_**I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me**_" Shane sang. He heard someone clear their throat, so he looked up and saw Brown leaning against the door frame, grinning.

"Knock knock. Can I come in?" Brown asked.

"You can, but you may not." Shane repsonded jokingly. Brown walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"That doesn't sound like anything Connect 3s done in the past while." Brown stated. Shane smiled.

"I know." He said happily.

"So, was that song written for a special person? Perhaps a beautiful brunette?" Brown asked. Shane shrugged.

"Maybe. Or maybe it was written for the frog by the lake. He's an amazing listener, you know." Shane announced.

"Speaking about Mitchie, Shane, there's something I have to talk to you about..." Brown trailed off. Shane put his guitar back in it's case and looked at his uncle.

"What is it?" Shane asked. Brown frowned.

"I hate to do this, because it's so uncool, but... Shane, you can't see Mitchie anymore."

_DUN DUN DUN!  
IT'S A CLIFFY!_

_Omigod! CLIFFY!  
What's gonna happen? Huh? HUH?  
Maybe I'll leave this up to my reviewers!_

_Yay! So... song time!  
You know what? I don't even HAVE a song today... I just have a misheard song title!  
__**Steroids to Heaven!**_

_PEACE OUT!  
_


	25. Chapter 25

_So, I have discovered something at build a bear today  
The Tyranosaurus Rex Bear...  
I wants him...  
He looks cute!  
On the topic of reptiles, my science class got a pet...  
He's a lizard named Jimmy!_

_MOST GENERIC NAME EVER!_

_--_

_**Last time on: If I Never See You Again, I'd Die Happy**__**  
-Dramatic music-**_

_"Speaking about Mitchie, Shane, there's something I have to talk to you about..." Brown trailed off. Shane put his guitar back in it's case and looked at his uncle._

_"What is it?" Shane asked. Brown frowned._

_"I hate to do this, because it's so uncool, but... Shane, you can't see Mitchie anymore."_

Shane just stared at his uncle for a few seconds, and then laughed. "Nice one, Uncle Brown, you almost had me for a second." Brown just sat there and stared sadly at his nephew. "You are joking, right?" Shane asked hopefully. Brown sighed.

"I wish I was, Shane, but I'm not." Brown said quietly. Shane glared.

"Well, why the fuck can't i be seeing my friggen girlfriend?" He exclaimed.

"For more than one reason. First, you're a counselor and she's a camper. Camper-staff relationships are off limits. Also, she's just barely 16, and you're 18 going on 19." Brown explained.

"Got any better reasons?" Shane asked. Brown sighed and stood up.

"Shane, I wish that I could bend the rules, but I can't... and you dating a 16 year old isn't exactly great publicity..." Shane cut him off.

"To HELL with the publicity! I don't fucking CARE about what anyone thinks! And you know what? I didn't actually sign UP to be a fucking counselor at this shit hole camp!" Shane yelled.

"This shit hole camp is the place that made you who you are!" Brown yelled back. Shane scoffed.

"Yeah, who I am is a jerky egotistical popstar who disrespects anyone and everyone and plays crap music." Shane said sarcastically. Brown frowned.

"Now THAT is not true. That's who you became after the fame started getting to your head. Shane, you're a fantastic musician and an amazing person." Brown said.

"Without Mitchie, I'm nothing. All of those songs I wrote way back when I was a camper here were really about her. I became the jerky popstar because I knew that my best friend didn't care about me anymore. I lost my inspiration for music because she wasn't in my life anymore and then BANG! She's back. I'm happy again, I'm starting to write music again! Without her, I'm like... a bird without wings, a circle with no center, a doughnut with no hole. I'm a guitar with no player... I'm fricken macaroni with no cheese!" Shane exclaimed.

"I know, that's really why I hate to do this. Rules are rules. You can't date a camper." Brown stated. Shane pouted.

"Can't you make an exception for me? Your NEPHEW! The son of your sister!" Shane whined. Brown shook his head.

"No exceptions. You can't date a camper." Brown stated.

"But... Mitchie!" Shane argued.

"You can't date a camper." Brown repeated. Shane rolled his eyes.

"You said that before." Shane spat out. He then stood up and walked towards the door.

"And where are YOU going?" Brown asked.

"OUT!" Shane yelled, and then he stormed out of the cabin.

--

"_**GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN! WOAH GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN!"**_ Mitchie and Caitlyn sang along with the radio as they made some smores for their movie night. Sadie was in the infirmary with an ear infection, and Mitchie didn't want to leave Caitlyn alone. So, Connie had insisted that this week's movie night be Mommy-daughter-Caitlyn movie night.

"Alright so Caitlyn... which movie should we watch?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn shrugged.

"Something scary but not so scary that we'll wet our pants." Caitlyn said.

"Hannah Montana?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn shuddered.

"I said not so scary that we'd wet our pants." She stated. Mitchie sighed and thought for a second.

"Sweeney Todd?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn nodded.

"An excuse to watch Johnny Depp go all psycho! I'm IN!" Caitlyn yelled. The two girls continued to giggle until the kitchen door burst open to reveal a very pissed off Shane. Mitchie opened her mouth to speak, but before she could talk, Shane had walked across the room and pressed his lips to hers, hard. After about a minute, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"We need to talk." He said seriously. Mitchie frowned and looked at Caitlyn.

"I... have to pee like a racehorse!" Caitlyn yelled, and then she bolted for the bathroom.

--

"So... Brown said that you can't date me?" Mitchie asked, trying not to cry. Shane nodded and looked down at the ground.

"I don't want this to end, Mitch. I really really don't... I know this may be a little early, but I have known you for your whole life... I love you, Mitchie, more than anything. You are the cheese to my macaroni, the Voldemort to my Harry Potter, the heroine to my addiction. You are the Mitchie to my Shane." Shane said quietly. Mitchie smiled weakly.

"I love you too." Mitchie said. Shane walked up to her and hugged her tight and buried his nose in her hair.

"I can just hear him over and over again in my head. 'You can't date a camper, You can't date a camper'" Shane said. Mitchie pulled away from him and smiled. "What?" He asked confusedly. Mitchie just smiled and grabbed his hand. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"To see Brown." Mitchie said happily.

--

_HAPPY HAPPY SONG SONG HAPPY HAPPY SONG!  
WHO SAW JB ON MTV VMAS LAST NIGHT?  
I DID!_

_lol!_

_**Toucha toucha toucha touch Joe  
He wants to be diiiiiiiirty!  
**_

_And that's all I have._

_PEACE LOVE AND DRUGS!_


	26. Chapter 26

_GUYS!  
I'm in SUCH a bad mood today!  
I signed up for one play at my school, and I'm stuck in the one I didn't want to be in.  
I was told by the drama teacher that it was because she needed some strong actresses in the play that I am now in...  
made me feel slightly better...  
but... even so...  
I got hit in the head by a ball, ran head first into a wall, head bumped with my friend, got stuck in the rain, and almost got hit by a car...  
My friend's cat GOT hit by a car and DIED.  
So not my day.  
I also got a mean review...  
someone said that if I didn't update, he'd kick my dog._

_--_

"MITCHIE! Could you... just... stop... or... slow... down?" Shane asked, trying to catch his breath. Mitchie shook her head and smiled brightly.

"No! Come on, you old man! We have to get to Brown, quickly!" Mitchie exclaimed as she jogged ahead of him.

"Mitch... you're a camper, going to see Brown AFTER curfew? That's like running around camp in a duck costume and a sandwich board saying 'Kick me out of camp!'" Shane exclaimed. Mitchie stopped and turned around to look at him.

"You really ARE stupid." Mitchie said in shock. Shane pouted.

"Not stupid, slow. Now... WHAT'S got you going all... WACKO?" He asked. Mitchie sighed.

"Since you've got the mental ability of a preschooler, I'll tell you. Brown said that you can't go out with a camper." Mitchie stated.

"Don't remind me." Shane groaned.

"Shane... what am I?" Mitchie asked. Shane stared at her and tilted his head.

"A... girl?" His voice went a few octaves higher than usual. Mitchie laughed.

"What else, genius?" She asked playfully. Shane scratched his head.

"A... girl with boobs?" He offered. Mitchie rolled her eyes, picked up a rock and chucked it at him, missing his gorgeous face by inches. "HEY! WATCH THE MERCHANDISE!" Shane joked.

"I am part of the kitchen staff." Mitchie stated. Shane shrugged.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked. Mitchie glared at him and turned on her heel and continued walking. "MITCHIE! WAIT!"

--

Brown was beyond bored. In a camp full of music and woodland critters you would think that one would be able to amuse themselves for hours on end, but truth be told, boredom was the easiest thing to come by at night. Thankfully, he had a casette player and some awesome casettes from the 60s all the way to the 90s. Looking around to make sure that no one was around, he slipped off his pants and shoes so that he was only in his button up shirt and heart print boxers, and then popped one of the casettes in, and music started to fill the cabin.

"_**Step by step**_

_**Gonna get to you girl" **_Came the amazingly melodic sound of the New Kids on the Block. Brown started dancing like... well... and older man would... extremely embarrassingly. He also started singing along.

_**"Step by step ooh baby**_

_**Gonna get to you girl**_

_**Step by step ooh baby**_

_**Really want you in my world**_

_**Hey girl in your eyes**_

_**I see a picture of me all the time**_

_**And girl when you smile**_

_**You got to know that you drive me wild" **_Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, but Brown chose to ignore it. So, he kept on dancing.

_**"Step by step**_

_**Ooh baby**_

_**Youre always on my mind**_

_**Step by step**_

_**Ooh girl**_

_**I really think its just a matter of time" **_The door to his cabin flew open to reveal Mitchie and Shane.

"Uncle Brown? Are you he- OH MY GOD!" Shane yelled. Mitchie quickly shielded her eyes.

"Sorry, Brown! Shane insisted that he open the door!" Mitchie squeaked. Brown blushed and quickly pulled on his pants, and then turned off the casette player.

"Well... my nephew is obviously an idiot who doesn't listen to me. Shane, I told you you can't go out with a camper!" Brown exclaimed. Mitchie peaked through her fingers to see if it was safe to look, and then once she saw that Brown had his pants on, she put her hand down.

"You see, Brown, this is what we came to talk to you about." Mitchie said slowly. Brown frowned.

"If you've talked my nephew into quitting, I swear to-"

"She didn't convince me to quit. No, Mitchie has some grand idea that she won't share with me." Shane whined. Mitchie stuck out her tongue at him and then turned her attention to Brown.

"You said that Shane can't date a camper. It's against the rules at camp. No camper staff relationships." Mitchie stated. Brown nodded.

"That is correct." Brown said. Mitchie smiled.

"Well... I am part of the kitchen STAFF." Mitchie announced. Brown smiled and patted her shoulder.

"This girl catches on quickly. No camper staff relationships... there is nothing against staff staff relationships." Brown announced. Shane nodded.

"RIGHT! I new that!" Shane exclaimed. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"But... why did you tell him that he couldn't see me in the first place?" Mitchie asked.

"T.J Tyler called in, saying that her daughter had gotten in trouble for dating a staff member last year, but now you weren't being penalized at all... so I explained to her that you were a staff member as well... and... now here we are." Brown said.

"But... why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" Shane asked. Brown grinned.

"I just wanted to push your buttons."

--

"_**I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, diddly diddly. Here they are all standing in a rown. Diddly diddly dee dee. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head-" **_Caitlyn sang as she sat on Mitchie's bed, flipping through the movies. Connie saw her sitting, so she came and sat down with her.

"Hey Caitlyn! Where's Mitchie?" Connie asked. Caitlyn shrugged.

"She and Shane were in the kitchen, and then I left to go pee, and I came back, and they were gone!: Caitlyn announced. Connie sighed and put her arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Sweetie, when your friend is dating, you'll always be in situations like that. You've just got to find a guy as well and be like 'HAH! I CAN DO IT TOO!'" Connie explained. Caitlyn nodded and leaned against Connie.

"The worst part is... I found out what it's like to pee like a racehorse and I never want to do it again."

--

_I WOULD LIKE TO SAY  
I LOVE MAIA_

_SHE IS COOL_

_BUT IF SHE'S REALLY COOL_

_SHE WILL REVIEW_

_**1234  
shut your face you fucking whore**_

_**-**__1234 Feist_


	27. Chapter 27

_Hi my lovelies!_

_I drew a hippopotamus today in French class, and then the teacher took it away because I was supposed to be working on... I don't even remember...  
anyways... the hippo's name was Jimmy  
and he had a fro.  
Like... not a Nick kind of fro (that's not a true fro people, Nick's fro is a wannabe jewfro)  
it was an actual fro  
based on my friend's fro...  
lol!_

_Also, in History/Ethics class, we had to finish this sentence:  
'I am who I am because'  
so I wrote 'because I don't want to be anyone else'  
and i told my friend, and she was like 'because you're meant to be a platypus?'  
YAY FOR MISHEARD STUFF!_

_--_

"Do you HAVE to put chocolate syrup on your waffles?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded and shoved a huge piece of waffle in her mouth.

"It's yummy." Mitchie said through her waffle. Shane cringed.

"It's repulsive." He said. Mitchie quickly chewed her waffle and swallowed it.

"You're repulsive." Mitchie stated. Shane rolled his eyes and leaned across the table.

"Is that so?" He asked. Mitchie nodded. Shane tilted his head a bit, and Mitchie put her finger on his lips.

"I just ate chocolate, dumbass." Mitchie reminded him. Shane pouted and pulled away.

"Why do you HAVE to eat chocolate?" He asked. Mitchie shrugged.

"It's yummy, it's calming, it's yummy, it's great for cramps, it's yummy..."

"I get the idea, it's yummy. But I'm yummy, and I don't see you eating ME all the time!" Shane whined. Mitchie rolled her eyes and shoved another piece of waffle in her mouth.

"You just can't satisfy me like chocolate can." Mitchie said. Shane raised his eyebrow playfully.

"Oh I can't, can't I?" He asked. Mitchie slapped his arm.

"Shaddup... nothing can replace chocolate. You'll always be second best." Mitchie joked. Shane pouted again. "Oh now, calm down. You're still pretty high up on my list. You're higher than Obama, and Jim Sturgess, and they're freaking amazing!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Am I prettier than Jim Sturgess?" Shane asked. Mitchie rolled her eyes

"Yes, you are prettier than Jim Sturgess." Mitchie responded. Shane grinned.

"Am I prettier than Obama?" He asked.

"Nope, no one is prettier than Obama." Mitchie stated. Shane groaned.

"I'll take what I can get." Suddenly, Tess strutted over to their table.

"Why, if it isn't Shane and his temporary plaything. Tell me, Mitchie, how does it feel knowing that if you keep seeing Shane, you'll get kicked out of camp?" Tess asked smugly. Mitchie grinned at her.

"I wouldn't know how that feels, Tess." Mitchie replied. Tess glared.

"Oh yeah? Well, would you care to elaborate?" Tess asked.

"Wow! I think that she deserves a gold star for using such a big word, don't you, Shane?" Mitchie asked in a baby voice. Shane put up his hands in defence.

"I'm just observing this fight! Not getting involved." He stated.

"Fine, anyways, Tess, you of all people should know that camper staff relationships are off limits." Mitchie anounced. If looks could kill, Mitchie would be... well... dead.

"Yeah, well, you are a camper." Tess replied. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"And part of the kitchen staff. So therefore, my relationship with Shane could be considered a staff staff relationship. Next time you want to try to threaten my relationship, do your homework." Mitchie said confidently. Shane grinned stupidly at her, and Mitchie returned the grin. Tess opened her mouth to talk, but since she's Tess, she can't think up anything smart, so she turned on her heel and left. Mitchie and Shane sat in silence for a few minutes until...

"Damn bitch made my waffles soggy!"

--

"FUCKING BITCH!" Tess yelled as she stormed into her cabin. Ella looked up from her magazine in confusion.

"Who is this bitch person and why haven't I met them? And WHO is fucking bitch?" Ella asked. Tess ignored Ella and stomped over to her bed to grab her cellphone, only it wasn't resting on the pillow like it usually is.

"ELLA! Where the HELL is my phone?" Tess screached. Ella shrugged.

"It's obviously NOT in your hand." She stated. Tess glared and started tearing her area of the bunk apart.

"IT'S NOT HERE!" Tess announced.

"Obviously or you'd be CALLING someone now!" Ella exclaimed, and then returned to her magazine. Tess snatched the magazine out of her hands and ripped it in half. "HEY! I was JUST reading about Cody Linley!"

"I don't CARE!" Tess spat out. Ella frowned.

"Just because you can't find your phone doesn't mean that you can be a meany." Ella said. Tess glared at her.

"Give me your phone." Tess ordered. Ella was about to protest, but then Tess grabbed her favorite stuffed animal in her boney little hands. "Give me the phone or the bear gets it." Tess threatened. Ella's eyes went wide.

"NO! NOT MR. SNUGGLE PUSS!" She cried out. Tess started to pull the bear's head, and Ella quickly handed Tess her phone. Tess smiled and started dialing a familiar number.

"You did the right thing." Tess said, and then she pressed talk. "Hi daddy! Yes, I'm good... listen, daddy, there's this girl here at camp that's not being very nice to me..."

--

_So, guys, this is as far as I'm going today  
I can't think of anything else, and I really WANT to update like BAD_

_So, you're stuck with this!  
YAY!  
PINEAPPLE!_

_Anyways  
It's up to you guys what happens next  
I need good SUGGESTIONS!  
anyways, instead of a spoof song  
my friend and I meshed some songs together_

_name them all and you get a free preview!_

_**When you look me in the eyes  
and tell me that you love me  
everything's alright  
when you're right here in the ayer  
Oh hot damn  
This is my life  
Don't you forget about me  
Don't don't don't don't  
Dontcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dontcha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dontcha?  
Dontcha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dontcha wish your girlfriend was fun**_

_**Woah girls just wannabe my lover  
you gotta lick it  
before we kick it!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_Obviously, nobody wants a free preview...  
Ah well_

_YOUR LOSS  
because the preview was WAY into the future:)  
I WINS, BYATCH!_

_Imma fast forward this story to Saturday..._

_--_

Mitchie and Shane were cuddling on Shane's bed (fully clothed, perverts) enjoying each other's company. They had been like that since after lunch. Caitlyn had run off saying that she needed to edit some stuff that she was working on, and Sadie hadn't even really started working on her assignment for her vocal class.

"Hey Mitch." Shane said quietly. Mitchie looked up at him.

"Mhm?" She asked. Shane started playing with her hair.

"Did we ever have nicknames for each other?" He asked.

"Well... you always called me 'Mitch' and you were always 'Shaney'-" Mitchie was cut off by Shane.

"I mean the non-normal nicknames, like 'Tinkerbell' or 'Fluffy'." Shane explained. Mitchie raised her eyebrow.

"Are you calling me a dog?" She asked. Shane laughed and shook his head.

"No, of course not! You're more of a... feline..." Shane trailed off. Mitchie bit her lip.

"In the bedroom, perhaps." Mitchie said quietly. Shane grinned at her and then rolled on top of her, supporting his weight with his arms so that he didn't crush her.

"Is that so?" He asked playfully. Mitchie shrugged and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wouldn't you like to find out, Cornmuffin?" Mitchie teased. Shane started laughing so hard that he almost fell on top of her.

"Cornmuffin? Where the hell did THAT come from?" He asked. Mitchie smiled.

"You're a corny studmuffin!" She exclaimed. Shane smiled down at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Well, if I'm Cornmuffin, then you are... uh... KFC." Shane announced.

"KFC?" Mitchie asked. Shane nodded.

"Kitten Fucking Cornmuffin." He said. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"That hasn't happened yet." Mitchie stated.

"Keyword: YET." Shane said, and then he pressed another kiss to her lips, only it wasn't by any means as short or as innocent as the previous. Just as it started to get really heated, the cabin door flew open.

"WHERE'S MY BIRDHOUSE?" Jason yelled. Nate jogged in behind Jason, and then quickly covered his eyes.

"MY CORNEAS!" Nate exclaimed. Shane reluctantly pulled away from Mitchie, and stood up to greet his 2 best friends.

"Sup?" Shane asked. Nate put down his hands and propped Shane.

"Sup?" Nate replied. Jason rolled his eyes and pulled Nate and Shane into a hug.

"GROUP HUG! Ah! Much better! It's not the same just hugging Nate!" Jason announced. Mitchie laughed at the scene from her spot on the bed. Shane grinned and motioned for her to join them.

"Nate, Jason, I would like you guys to meet my wonderful girlfriend, Mitchie. Mitchie, these are my two best friends Nate and Jason." Shane said. Mitchie stuck out her hand for both boys to shake.

"It's so nice to meet you guys." Mitchie said. Nate nodded.

"Ditto. It's nice to meet the girl who brought Shane back." He said as he shook her hand. She turned to Jason, who was staring at her.

"You have a wicked nose." He finally said. Mitchie raised her eyebrow.

"Thank you?" She said, uncertain if that was a compliment or an insult. Jason smiled.

"Your nose is probably the most awesome nose I have ever seen." He stated. Mitchie nodded.

"That's... great..." Suddenly, Jason had pulled her into a hug.

"Will you be my friend?" He asked. Mitchie looked over at Shane, who shrugged.

"Sure." She said happily. Jason smiled.

"ALRIGHT!" Jason punched the air in excitement. Shane, Mitchie and Nate just laughed at him.

"What's wrong with that kid?" Mitchie asked. Nate shrugged.

"We assumed that he was dropped on his head several times as a baby." Nate explained.

"And a kid." Shane added. Suddenly, Jason tripped over his own feet and fell head-first on the ground.

"And an adult." Shane and Nate said in unison. Mitchie nodded.

"He's not moving... is he okay?" Mitchie asked. Nate went over and poked him.

"Go away!" Jason mumbled. Nate nodded.

"He's okay!" Nate announced. Shane looked down at his watch and sighed.

"Still an hour till campfire jam. So, who has an important subject to talk about?" He asked.

"OH! Jim called... he found us an opening act for our tour this fall!" Nate exclaimed.

"That's awesome! Do you know who it is, though?" Shane asked.

"He just told me that it's his multi-talented daughter. Won't give me a name." Nate said. Shane shrugged.

"If Jim thinks that she's good, then she's good." Shane stated. Mitchie sighed. "What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"You're going to be on a fall tour while I'm in school. And I can't just not show up to school. My mom would KILL me." Mitchie announced. Shane pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Your mom wouldn't be able to kill you, because we have an awesome bodyguard. He's indestructable!" Shane exclaimed, making Mitchie laugh.

"Seriously, though, he's a freaking TANK." Nate said. Mitchie nodded.

"SEA MONKEYS STOLE MY BANANA!" Jason yelled.

--

"Glad to see you could make it to Campfire Jam." Caitlyn said as Shane and Mitchie sat down next to her. Two guys wearing sunglasses and hats followed suit. "Uhm... who are they?" She whispered. Shane nodded to the two guys and they pulled off their sunglasses. "HOLY SHIT! IT'S-" Mitchie quickly put her hand over Caitlyn's mouth.

"Shut up! We can't let everyone know that they're ALL here!" Mitchie hissed. Caitlyn nodded and just stared at the two guys, who had put their glasses back on.

"Do I have something on my face?" Nate asked.

"Duh! Your sunglasses!" Jason said like it was the dumbest question on earth. Mitchie looked around and frowned.

"Where's Sadie?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn grinned.

"You'll see." Caitlyn said simply, and then turned to face the stage, where Dee was getting on.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! Welcome to Campfire Jam! We have some AMAZING talent here tonight, so let's give a round of applause to out first act, SADIE!" Dee yelled, and then she ran off the stage. Sadie walked onto the stage and almost tripped.

"YEAH SADIE!" Shane yelled. Sadie smiled nervously and sat on the stool which had been placed on the stage for her. She picked up her guitar and adjusted her mike.

"_**Oh! Darling, please believe me  
I'll never do you no harm  
Believe me when I tell you  
I'll never do you no harm**_

Oh! Darling, if you leave me  
I'll never make it alone  
Believe me when I beg you  
Don't ever leave me alone

When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly broke down and cried  
When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly broke down and died

Oh! Darling, if you leave me  
I'll never make it alone  
Believe me when I tell you  
I'll never do you no harm

When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly broke down and cried  
When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly broke down and died

Oh! Darling, please believe me  
I'll never let you down  
Believe me when I tell you  
I'll never do you no harm" Sadie finished with a huge smile, and the audience erupted into applause. She got up and bowed and then quickly left the stage. Dee ran back on.

"Wasn't that amazing? Now, up next we have the wonderfull TESS TYLER!" Dee yelled. The audience got slightly less enthusiastic as Tess and her lemmings got up on the stage. Mitchie noted how depressed Peggy and Ella looked.

_**"I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it**_

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

Lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
Show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents  
I got it all  
Well others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously  
I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

Too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you" Tess sang, and then everyone clapped. She smiled and then lifted the microphone up to her mouth.

"I have some VERY important information to share with you all. In about a month and a half, Connect 3 will be leaving for their fall tour, with their new opening act. That new opening act is none other than Camp Rock's one and only resident superstar, ME!" Tess announced. Mitchie, Shane and Caitlyn's jaws dropped.

"WHAT?"

--

_O.O  
Connect 3 on tour with TESS?_

_EWW! THEY'RE GONNA GET RABIES!__**  
**__It's so true though!  
She's a filthy stinking rodent!  
Hehe  
MAD PROPS FOR THAT COMMENT!  
Lol!  
I have a killer headache right now...  
It sucks as much as Tess does:P  
_

_**Why doesn't Tess do it with a toad?  
Why doesn't Tess do it with a toad?  
Why doesn't Tess do it with a toad?  
Why doesn't Tess do it with a toad?  
No one will wanna watch  
Why doesn't Tess do it with a toad?**_


	29. Chapter 29

_Okay guys  
It's gotten down to this:  
I will now rewrite commercial thingies...  
WHO HERE HAS HEARD OF TIM HORTONS?_

_It's a coffee place here in Canada...  
and the little song thingy is 'Always fresh, always Tim Hortons'_

_**Always fresh  
Always Joe Jonas**_

_--_

It was at least an hour after Campfire Jam, and everyone (Mitchie, Shane, Sadie, Nate, Caitlyn and Jason) were scattered all over Shane's cabin. Sadie on the bed, Mitchie in Shanes lap near the tv, Caitlyn and Nate on the couch, sitting very closely together, and Jason on the window ledge. No one had really talked since they had walked into the cabin, they were all still in shock from Tess's announcement.

"I can't believe that little skank." Shane's voice broke though the silence. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You'd think that getting older would have matured her a bit." Nate stated.

"Well, we have living proof that that's not always true." Shane said, motioning to Jason, who was trying to tie his shoelaces. Everyone laughed except for Jason, who seriously looked like he was going to explode from concentration. No one bothered to go help him. There are some things you must learn by yourself in live.

"Once a bitch, always a bitch." Caitlyn said. Mitchie glared at her. "Come on! She IS a bitch!" Caitlyn whined.

"Still! There are better words to describe her!" Mitchie exclaimed. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Like what?" Caitlyn challenged. The corners of Mitchie's lips curved up into a smile, but she still had the evil look in her eyes.

"Crack-whore, whore, stick-man, conformist, douchebag, git, ass bag, pussy, dyke, dipshit, loser, bitch tits, crotch stain, nappy headed ho, cum guzzler, jerk off, ass pirate, fatass, tea bagger..." Mitchie listed.

"We get the idea. Lots of very... COLORFULL words to describe Tess Tyler." Sadie said.

"Where the heck did all those names come from?" Shane asked Mitchie, who was sitting in his lap.

"You know... places..." Mitchie trailed off. Shane looked at Nate and Jason.

"Awkward!" He said, making the girls giggle. He looked down at Mitchie.

"What are YOU laughing at?" She asked. Mitchie lifted her hand up and poked his nose.

"Your face!" Mitchie exclaimed. Shane leaned down so that their noses were touching.

"And what is so funny about my face?" He asked. Mitchie bit her lip.

"It's cute." She said quietly. Shane pulled away.

"I am NOT cute! I'm hot!" Shane exclaimed. Mitchie scoffed.

"Hot-headed, perhaps." Mitchie said under her breath. Shane grinned and started tickling her, making her shriek.

"What did you say?" He asked playfully. Mitchie squirmed around and tried to get him to stop.

"No comment!" She screeched. His fingers went under her armpits, which really made her start to laugh. "AH! YOU'RE A HOT HEAD! JESUS CHRIST! STOP IT OR I'LL BE SLEEPING IN MY OWN CABIN TONIGHT!" Mitchie yelled, and Shane quickly pulled his hands away. They just stared at each other for a few minutes until...

"Dudes, you DO know that we're still here, right?" Nate asked. Shane and Mitchie looked around to find everyone staring at them.

"Wait... you've been sleeping HERE every night?" Sadie asked. Mitchie nodded, and Sadie quickly jumped off the bed.

"EW! I was SITTING there! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME?" Sadie yelled. Shane and Mitchie laughed.

"Sades, my ring does have SOME meaning to me." Shane said. All the girls, including Mitchie, looked at him confusedly.

"What ring?" Caitlyn asked. Shane took his ring off his finger and tossed it to her.

"We all have them, purity rings. It was probably the first thing that brought us together. People were teasing us about them." Shane explained. Nate nodded.

"We were basically shunned from society in a way." He added.

"OH! So it's _Two snakes escaped from the zoo, and lived in the holes in my shoe!In and out they twisted and fought, Till their tails were tied in a knot!"_ Jason exclaimed. Everyone glared at him. "Am I interrupting something?" Everyone nodded. "Dudes... what did I miss?" He asked, tilting his head a bit.

"We were talking about how all three of us became friends." Nate said. Jason grinned.

"OH! I LOVE THIS STORY! This is the story with the birdhouse, right?" Jason asked hopefully. Shane shook his head.

"No Jason... that was the summer after." Shane said. Jason frowned and stared out the window.

"DUDES! IT'S A CROW!" Jason exclaimed, completely zoning out from the conversation. Mitchie cleared her throat.

"Can we get back to the story?" Mitchie asked. Shane shrugged.

"I don't know... it's getting kind of boring..." Mitchie pinched his thigh... hard. "AH! Alright! ABUSE!" He yelled.

"One day at lunch, I noticed Shane sitting alone, and I kind of felt bad for him, so I went to ask if I could join him. He, being the usual angry Shane just stared at his food, and I sat down with him." Nate said.

"I am and was never angry!" Shane yelled, well, angrily, making everybody laugh.

"You are and were. Anyways, so, he just kept staring at his food, like it would run away at any second, so I stole his brownie." Nate said happily.

"I was so pissed. I was like 'That's MY BROWNIE, bitch!' But Nate had already shoved it into his mouth. He had this stupid dumb grin on his face and then he asked me if I liked the Beatles. I looked down at my shirt and was like 'I don't know.'" Shane announced.

"I don't get it." Sadie said.

"He was wearing a Beatles shirt that day." Nate stated.

"So Nate started talking to me randomly and my eyes fell to his ring. 'I take it no one likes you either?' I asked him, and he looked down to see what I was staring at, and he immediately tried to get up, but I stopped him and showed him my ring. And after that, we just kind of... clicked. Jason came into the picture when he was running away from a squirrel, and tripped over my guitar, breaking it in the process." Shane explained.

"You know, he tends to break a lot of people's guitars." Nate announced. Shane nodded.

"Mitchie... go put your guitar somewhere safe!" Shane exclaimed. Mitchie laughed.

"Come on! He can't be THAT bad!" Mitchie said, and, as if on cue, Jason fell out of the window.

"SHIT! Someone left their guitar out here!" Jason exclaimed. Sadie's eyes went wide.

"AWE! That's not fair!" Sadie yelled.

"See?" Shane asked Mitchie, who rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine, you win... find a good hiding spot." Mitchie said happily. Shane smirked.

"And I think I know a good place..."

--

"Shane! This is the SECOND time this week you and your girlfriend are interrupting my jam session!" Brown exclaimed, this time in a pair of guitar hero pants and a KISS T-shirt. Mitchie was fighting the urge to laugh, he did look kind of ridiculous.

"I just needed somewhere to hide Mitchie's guitar!" Shane whined. Brown rolled his eyes.

"And why is that? Is she incapable of keeping it safe herself?" Brown asked.

"Jason's here." Shane said simply. Brown's eyes went wide.

"I have JUST the place..."

--

_I know I kind of trailed off from the Tess thing, but it WILL be coming back!_

_Scout's honour!_

_Guys, I have a stalker  
and he's not even hot!  
HE'S CREEPY!  
I'm scared shitless!  
Help me?_


	30. Chapter 30

_Hello Dahlings  
So... I have amazing friends  
amazing hot friends  
amazing hot friends who know about your stalker and who kiss you in front of your stalker in order for the stalker to stop stalking...  
I'm not sure if my stalker is officially gone...  
but..._

_TONGUE ACTION, GUYS!_

_--_

Shane woke up to the blinding rays of sun. He looked at his alarm clock and groaned. 7:30, that was about 2 and a half hours earlier than he was supposed to be. He glanced at Mitchie, who was curled up against his side, gripping onto his shirt for dear life.

"Mmm... Miley Cyrus get off of my squirrel..." Mitchie mumbled. Shane chuckled lightly and tried to get his shirt free, but no luck. After several minutes, he decided that he could go shirtless for the day. Trying not to wake her up, he slowly slipped himself out of his shirt. As soon as it was off, Mitchie pulled it closer to herself.

"Rabies infested bitch." She mumbled. Shane smiled and got off the bed and tripped on a coke can.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath. "Stupid pigs can't clean up after themselves." He was, of course, talking about Caitlyn, Sadie, Jason and Nate, who had left sometime while Mitchie and Shane were out bringing Mitchie's guitar to Brown's cabin. Looking around his cabin, he noticed that it looked like Hurricane Jason had hit rather earlier than usual. There were papers thrown everywhere, chip bags, cookie crumbs, stuffed animal fluff, cds, and empty soda cans on every surface possible. His eyes then fell on an orange and blue birdhouse with a note taped to it. Shane walked over to it and read it.

'Dear Shane,  
Make me a birdhouse.  
Or else.

LOVE JASON!!  
OH! Can I get a llama too?' Shane cumpled the note and tossed it in the trash and started to pick things up. At around 8:15, he had cleaned up most of the major damage. The difference between hurricane Jason and every other hurricane is that hurricane Jason is easy to clean up after, and it could also be completely prevented with a bit of ducktape and some riddalin. Finally, at around 8:30, he decided that his cabin looked decent, so he grabbed a sweater, grabbed his guitar and went outside. He sat down on a chair on his porch and started playing.

"_**If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.**_

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of-" He suddenly felt a pair of warm, wet lips on his neck. He turned his head a bit and saw an extremely sleepy Mitchie, wearing his shirt that he was wearing to bed over her tank top.

"Why, hello beautiful. How's it going?" Shane asked. Mitchie rested her chin in the crook of his neck.

"Need... more... sleep..." She moaned. Shane laughed and continued playing his guitar.

"Speaking of sleep, you seemed to be having an... interesting dream last night." Shane announced. Mitchie raised her eyebrow. "_Miley Cyrus get off of my squirrel_... _rabies infested bitch_. Does any of that ring a bell?" Shane teased. Mitchie stuck her tongue out.

"Come on. I didn't tease you about your dream the other night _RINGO! It's Shane! Your number one fan! I love John, George and Paul too, but I love you the most! You are fab, superb and amazing! Please take me to Liverpool with you!" _Mitchie exclaimed. Shane's face instantly went red.

"Ringo is an incredibly gifted musician and I respect him." Shane muttered. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh... admit it, you have the hots for Ringo Starr. You want his 68 year old wrinkly body rubbing up against you." Mitchie teased, making Shane cringe.

"Now THAT was uncalled for." He stated. Mitchie pouted.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" She asked. Shane nodded. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" Shane nodded again. Mitchie moved so that she was standing in front of him and then leaned down to kiss him. "Is that better?" She asked as she pulled away.

"I think that I need another one." He said. Mitchie smiled.

"I do too."

--

"Are you HONESTLY going to be the opening act for Connect 3?" Peggy asked. Tess nodded.

"Uh huh! Isn't that amazing? Me and Connect 3! Connect 3 and me! Connect me and 3!" Tess exclaimed as she straightened her hair.

"Do you think we could come with you?" Ella asked hopefully. Tess rolled her eyes.

"What do you THINK I'm going to say, Ella?" Tess asked. Ella squealed.

"WE'RE GOING ON TOUR WITH CONNECT 3!" Tess glared at her.

"I am. You're not." Tess stated. Ella frowned.

"Please, Tess?" Ella pleaded. Tess shook her head.

"If I'm going on tour with Connect 3, I have to be professional. I can't bring amatures on the road with me. This is CONNECT 3 we're talking about." Tess explained. Peggy stood up.

"What makes you say that Ella and I are amatures?" Peggy asked. Tess laughed.

"What doesn't make me think that you're not amatures?" Tess responded. Peggy glared at her and then turned around and started packing her bag. "And where do you think you're going?" Tess asked. Peggy shruged.

"Somewhere that's not here." Peggy stated as she shoved her stuff in her bag.

"There are no more empty cabins." Tess announced.

"I'll find one with an extra bed. I'm sick of you! You're annoying! You're spoiled. And WORSE of all, you're you!" Peggy yelled. She finally packed the last of her stuff in her bag and stormed out of the door. When the door closed, Tess turned around to Ella.

"Maybe I do have room for one person on the bus with me."

--

_O.O!_

_Where's Peggy gonna go?  
How about... you guys decide?_

_Yeah so...  
I adore you guys so much!  
I get upset when I don't review.  
It's because your reviews make me happy!  
HAPPY!_

_**Yeah I'll  
Tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold Kevin's hand  
I wanna hold Kevin's hand  
I wanna hold Kevin's hand**_


	31. Chapter 31

_Not in a good mood right now...  
_

_--_

"OMIGOD! BAGELS!" Sadie yelled as she ran to the table that Mitchie and Shane were eating at. Caitlyn followed her while still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What happened to you, Zomberella?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn sat down and layed her head on the table.

"Nate... walk... music... deer... chase..." Caitlyn mumbled against the table. Mitchie and Shane looked at Sadie, who was trying to eat 2 bagels at once.

"Wha? Do I abe shotim om mah faaaaa?" Sadie said through the bagels. (What? Do I have something on my face?)

"What's Caitlyn talking about?" Mitchie asked. Sadie swallowed the bits of bagel that were in her mouth.

"After we left, Nate asked if Caitlyn would go on a walk with her. She came back at like... 2 in the morning yelling 'WE SAW A DEER! AND WE CHASED IT!' But the music part... I have no idea where it came from." Sadie explained. Mitchie smiled at Shane.

"What?" He asked.

"Wouldn't it be great if Caitlyn and Nate got together? OMIGOD! And if they had babies! LITTLE CURLY HAIRED BABIES! I WANT LITTLE CURLY HAIRED BABIES!" Mitchie exclaimed, making Shane laugh.

"Well, we're going to be having little needle-straight haired babies." Shane said seriously, making Mitchie look up at him in shock.

"I... you... uhh... I'm just gonna... my mom... What's that, mom? You need some cashews? On my way!" Mitchie said nervously, and then she got up, tripped over the bench and ran for the kitchen, leaving a very confused Shane, an extremely hungry Sadie, and a semi-conscious Caitlyn.

"What just happened?" He asked.

--

"Well, isn't it little miss ditcher. Why are you here?" Connie asked playfully. Mitchie shrugged.

"I kind of need to talk." Mitchie said quietly. Connie dried her hands and took off her apron.

"Here or in the cabin?" Connie asked.

"Cabin preferably." Connie nodded and opened the door to the cabin. Mitchie walked in and sat on her bed... the bed she hadn't slept on for nights. Connie sat down next to her and put her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"What's up, sweetie?" Connie asked. Mitchie leaned onto her mother and sighed.

"Shane." Mitchie said. Connie looked at her in shock.

"Don't tell me that you two broke up!" She exclaimed. Mitchie shook her head.

"No, we're still very much a couple. I'm just... scared." Mitchie sighed. Connie looked at her.

"Scared? What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"This morning, at breakfast, I was joking around about how Nate and Caitlyn are going to have curly haired babies, and then I was like 'I want curly haired babies!', jokingly, and then Shane said that we were going to have needle-straight haired babies... only, he wasn't joking." Mitchie explained. Connie smiled.

"Is that all you're scared about?" Connie asked. Mitchie nodded. "Sweetie... he's just thinking about his future, and he obviously sees you in it! You should consider yourself lucky! THE Shane Grey sees you in his future! Do you know how many girls would be willing to kill a puppy just to have him say that he sees them somewhere in his future?" Connie asked. Mitchie smiled.

"I don't think that they would kill a puppy..." She trailed off.

"Oh they would. They would probably plan a mass assassination of puppies." Connie said, making Mitchie laugh.

"Haha... mass assassination." She repeated, and then she smiled brightly at her mom. "So I should take this as a good thing?" Mitchie asked. Connie nodded.

"And something that we can add to the Smitchie Files." Connie added on.

"How many names does that photo album have?" Mitchie asked. Connie shrugged.

"Way too many."

--

Peggy had just walked into the Mess Hall and was currently walking past Tess's table. Tess glared at her and then turned to Ella.

"OMIGOD ELLA! That is SO funny!" Tess said louder than was necessary. Peggy rolled her eyes and scanned the room for another table.

"You know, it's probably not even that funny." Came a voice from behind her. Peggy turned around and saw Caitlyn smiling up at her.

"It most likely isn't." Peggy said quietly. Caitlyn motioned for the seat next to her.

"Come on, we don't bite. Hi, I'm Caitlyn, but you probably know that." Caitlyn introduced herself. Sadie, who was on her 4th bagel, waved her hand ecstatically. "That's Sadie, she's really hungry." They looked at Shane, who was having a staring contest with his bagel. "And that, of course, is Shane. He's nothing without his Mitchie." Caitlyn whispered. Peggy smiled.

"Peggy. Nice to meet you guys." Peggy said. Sadie nodded and Shane glanced up from his bagel.

"So, do you mind if I ask what you did to piss Tess Tyler off?" Caitlyn asked.

"I stood up to her." Peggy said. Sadie almost choked on her bagel.

"Wow... well, I'd like to personally invite you to the 'Stand Up To The Blonde Ho Club', next week, we're going to start making buttons!" Caitlyn exclaimed, making everyone except for Shane laugh.

"_**Toucha, toucha, toucha, touch me,  
I wanna be dirty,  
thrill me, chill m-" **_Caitlyn took her cell out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"This is Caitlyn." Caitlyn said. She listened to the person on the other end and blushed. "I can be there in 5... no, I don't have classes today... Yeah... see you soon." Caitlyn closed her phone and saw everyone (again, sans Shane) staring at her.

"Who was that?" Sadie asked.

"A person." Caitlyn responded.

"CAITLYN'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" Sadie yelled. Caitlyn glared and chucked a bagel at Sadie.

"I do not! Now, I have to go. Peggy, you're welcome to hang with us anytime. Sadie, go fuck a chimpanzee. Shane, Mitchie's running around in a bikini." Caitlyn said.

"WHERE?" Shane yelled, scanning the room for Mitchie. Caitlyn, Peggy and Sadie laughed.

"See you at supper then, yeah?" Caitlyn asked. Everyone nodded.

--

"_**I don't mind spending some time  
Just hanging here with you  
'Cause I don't find too many guys  
That treat me like you do.  
Those other guys all wanna take me for a ride  
But when I walk they talk of suicide  
Some people never get beyond their stupid pride  
But you can see the real me inside  
And I'm satisfied, oh no, ohh**_

Even though the gods are crazy  
Even though the stars are blind  
If you show me real love baby  
I'll show you mine  
I can make it nice and naughty  
Be the devil and angel too  
Got a heart and soul and body  
Let's see what this love can do  
Maybe I'm perfect for you

Ohh, ohh, ohh

I could be your confidante  
Just one of your girlfriends  
But I know that's not what you want  
If tomorrow the world ends  
Why shouldn't we be with the one we really love?  
Now tell me who have you been dreaming of?  
I and I alone, oh, no

Even though the gods are crazy  
Even though the stars are blind  
If you show me real love baby  
I'll show you mine  
I can make it nice and naughty  
Be the devil and angel too  
Got a heart and soul and body  
Let's see what this love can do  
Baby I'm perfect for you

Excuse me for feeling  
This moment is critical  
Might be we feel it  
It could get physical, oh no, no, no

Even though the gods are crazy  
Even though the stars are blind  
If you show me real love baby  
I'll show you mine  
I can make it nice and naughty  
Be the devil and angel too  
Got a heart and soul and body  
Let's see what this love can do  
Oh  
Let's see what love can do (Oh)  
Maybe I'm perfect for you

Maybe I'm perfect for you (Oh)  
You (Oh)  
Maybe I'm perfect for you

Even though the gods are crazy (Oh)

Even though the stars are blind (Oh)

Even though the gods are crazy (Oh)

Even though the stars are blind (Oh)" Tess sang. She then turned to Ella and smiled. "See? We're SO much better without Peggy. I mean, she contrasts with us so much." Tess said. Ella raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean by contrasts?" Ella asked. Tess rolled her eyes.

"If you haven't noticed this by now, I should tell you. Ella, Peggy's African-American. She's black. We can't have a visible minority in our group." Tess explained. Ella's mouth formed in an O shape.

"But... you never seemed to have a problem with it in the past." Ella stated.

"Ella, it's because I didn't want her to feel bad. Her kind don't belong here." Tess said. "Now, once more from the top! 5-6-7-8!"

--

_The views of Tess are not my own!  
She's just a bitch!  
RAWR!_


	32. Chapter 32

_Still not in a good mood  
Frig... where's the tylenol when you need it?_

_--_

"I think she hates me." Shane said as he entered the cabin that Jason and Nate were sharing. Jason looked up from his guitar.

"Who hates you? OH! There's a robin outside that tried to eat me! Is she the one that hates you?" Jason asked. Shane shook his head.

"Not the robin, Mitchie... she was talking about... curly haired babies, and then I said that ours were gonna have straight hair, and then she totally went weird and then... I had a staring contest with a bagel and I LOST! I FRICKEN LOST TO A BAGEL, JASON!" Shane yelled. He then walked over to Jason's bed and put his hands on Jason's shoulders. "What if I lose her, Jase? I probably freaked her out so much that she isn't going to talk to me any more... WHAT IF SHE DUMPS ME FOR A BAGEL?" Shane yelled as he shook Jason's shoulders. Jason pushed Shane off of him.

"SHANE! What the HELL is wrong with you? She won't dump you for a bagel! And they say I'M the dumb one!" Jason exclaimed. Shane shrugged.

"I guess I am overreacting a bit... but... I think I freaked her out really bad." Shane said. Jason sighed.

"Well... you just need to leave her be for a bit and just... don't do anything drastic, like show up at her cabin shirtless, wearing a pair of boxers that say 'I WANT MITCHIE BACK!', because then you will freak her out even further." Jason said. Shane looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Since when are you so... smart?" Shane asked. Jason shrugged.

"I'm only knowledgeable with the women... and birds... and guitars, but that's it... OH! And I can spell antidisestablishmentarianism!" Jason exclaimed. Shane nodded.

"Good for you man, anyways, have you got the music down for the new song?" Shane asked. Jason nodded.

"Almost perfect... Just need to find a way to work my spin into it." Jason said with a huge ass smile on his face.

"Alright, well... I have to finish my lesson plan for tomorrow. I'll see you later?" Shane asked.

"Oh! I get it! You're saying that you have to finish your lesson plan when you're really off to go find Mitchie. GO ON, SHANE! GO WIN BACK THY FINE LADY'S HEART! WOO HER WITH YOUR CHARM!" Jason yelled.

--

"Hey there, Fro Boy." Caitlyn said as she reached the docks. Nate looked up from his guitar and smiled.

"Hey there, Curly Sue." He responded. Caitlyn walked onto the docks and sat down across from him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just staring at each other.

"So... what was so important that I skipped half of my breakfast for?" Caitlyn asked.

"I wanted to spend time with you." Nate reponded. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"You could have joined me and everyone else for breakfast, silly." Caitlyn said. Nate smiled.

"Alone." Nate stated. Caitlyn nodded.

"Yeah, well, now that we're alone, what do you want to do?" Caitlyn asked.

"Can we do what we did the last time we were here?" Nate asked innocently, which made Caitlyn blush.

"I don't want to end up in the lake again." She responded. Nate smiled.

"The day we found out that I couldn't swim." Nate stated. Caitlyn laughed.

"Thank god for those CPR classes my parents forced me to take, huh?" She asked. Nate leaned closer to her.

"You want to know a secret?" Nate asked quietly. Caitlyn nodded. "I wasn't really drowning, and I wasn't really not breathing. I just wanted an excuse to kiss you." Nate whispered.

"Do **you** want to know a secret?" Caitlyn asked. Nate nodded. "I was kind of glad that you were drowning, because I wanted an excuse to kiss you." Nate leaned in closer.

"So this time, do I have to fall back in, or will you ju-" Nate didn't get to finish his sentence, because Caitlyn had closed the gap between them and was kissing him with everything she had. After a minute, they both pulled away.

"Wow... it's so much better when I know you're conscious."

--

Mitchie sat on Shane's bed while waiting for him to get back. She had already been there for an hour so far, so it couldn't be much longer until he came back, right? After about 15 more minutes, she heard voices outside the cabin.

"Get my agent on the phone!" Shane yelled.

"'Get my agent?' Shane! Tess's father is your agent! He's not going to change his mind just because you don't like his daughter! To him, Tess is equivalent to God! Plus, even if you CAN convince him, you don't have an opening act. You NEED an opening act." Brown explained. Shane sighed.

"What if I found someone here at camp?" Shane asked.

"You could find a lot of people who are willing, but it's going to be hard to convince Jayke." Brown said.

"I know the perfect person to convince him!" Shane exclaimed.

"Mitchie." Brown stated.

"How did yo-"

"You get this look on your face when someone mentions her or you want to talk about her." Brown said. "Alright, well, I have to go deal with some stuff. You go do... whatever a teen popstar does in their cabins." Shane nodded and opened the door to his cabin. He walked in and started stripping. First his shirt, then his pants. Finally, he was only in his smiley-face boxers. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and then Mitchie cleared her throat. Shane turned around and blushed.

"You couldn't have cleared your throat a little sooner?" Shane asked. Mitchie pouted and walked up to him.

"What? It's not like it's something I never saw before." Mitchie said. Shane, if possible, turned redder than he was already.

"That was 13 years ago, Mitch! Things got... DIFFERENT down there!" He announced. Mitchie, deciding to be bold, reached behind him and pinched his ass.

"Well, it's not like I'm not going to be seeing anything in the future." Mitchie said quietly. Shane tilted his head.

"I thought you were freaked out by that 'future' stuff." Shane said. Mitchie nodded.

"I was... but then I talked to my mom about it, and I realised that I was freaking out for nothing. I mean, how many girls would go on a mass murder of puppies just to hear you say that you see them in your future?" Mitchie asked. Shane chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mass murder of puppies?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded.

"Mom came up with it, not me."

--

"ELLA! IT'S LEFT FOOT **THEN **RIGHT FOOT!" Tess yelled. Ella was almost in tears.

"I'm sorry Tess! We've been going over every song for over an hour! I need a break!" Ella exclaimed. Tess rolled her eyes.

"One more time and then you can take your break!" Tess yelled back. Ella nodded.

"Fine, chorus only?" Ella asked. Tess nodded.

"_**Some days I'm a Super Bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your Super Girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps gettin better" **_They sang. Ella looked hopefully at Tess.

"Be back in 15 minutes."

--

_**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL  
Tess Tyler is a bitch  
she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world  
she's a mean old bitch  
and she has stupid hair  
she's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch**_

_So, what did you guys think? Am I amazing, or should I go eat a cow?_


	33. Chapter 33

_**I probably shouldn't say this  
But you look like a pear  
I should compare you to Oprah  
But that's just not that fair.  
**_

_**Oprah's awesome  
and we love her  
It's not possible for me  
to compare.  
**_

_That song is dedicated to __**RaNdOmMuFFiNlUvEr, **__who is awesome... and yeah! OPRAH IS AWESOME! (Song used: 7 Things - Miley Slu-... I mean, Cyrus_

_--_

"Hey Bonnie, is the doctor in?" Shane asked as he walked into the infirmary. Nurse Bonnie smiled at him, showing him her slightly decayed teeth.

"He actually is, Shane, and there's no one in so far today. You can go right in." She said. Shane smiled and walked into one of the examining rooms. He then sat down on one of the tables and waited. The door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Hey Shane!" The doctor said happily. Shane smiled.

"Hi dad! What's up?" Shane asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing, son. Now, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked.

"Well, doctor Grey, I seem to be suffering from an over enlarged heart." Shane said over dramatically, making the doctor chuckle.

"Alright well, I'll just have a look see and see what's wrong..." He put his stethoscope in his ears, and then put the other end on Shane's chest.

"Uh huh, uh huh. Shane, son, you seem to be suffering from a little thing I like to call _amor_, but you may know it as love. I would perscribe at least 3 kisses a day from the lady... or lad, that has stolen your heart, and I would also suggest that you give me the name of this young lady... or lad." The doctor added quickly.

"Dad, you remember Mitchie Torres?" Shane asked.

"I remember her! Oh! You guys were so cute when you were younger! Wait... wasn't she in here with you the other day?" The doctor asked. Shane nodded.

"Well... now she and I are kind of going out... and I wanted to ask you, do you still have the promise ring you gave to mom when you were my age?" Shane asked quickly. The doctor smiled and patted his son's back.

"Looks like someone's finally growing up! Tell you what, I'll look for it, and when I find it, I will give it to you." The doctor said (no more monkeys jumping on the bed). Shane grinned and got off the table and hugged his father.

"Thanks dad... now, I got to go. I promised Mrs. Torres that I'd help her with supper." Shane said. The doctor raised his eyebrow. "OKAY! I told Mitchie that I'd help." The doctor smiled.

"Go on, have fun... AND DON'T FORGET YOUR DAILY DOSE!"

--

"I thought we were going to try not to fall in this time." Caitlyn said playfully. Nate shook his wet curls and grinned at her.

"Well, some promises aren't meant to be kept." Nate responded, and then he started coughing.

"Am I going to have to perform CPR on you again?" Caitlyn asked. Nate nodded.

"Hopefully."

--

"This is my bed, and this is Caitlyn's bed, and you can have any other bed you want in the cabin!" Sadie announced. Peggy looked around the cabin until her eyes fell upon a bed that she seemed to like. She walked over to it and put her bags on it and then sat down.

"I'll take this one." As soon as those words left her mouth, she bed collapsed under her. Sadie errupted into a fit of giggles.

"By the way, that bed's broken." Sadie stated. Peggy pulled herself out of the matress.

"You couldn't have told me that sooner?" Peggy groaned. Sadie shrugged.

"I could have, but I have a sadistic sense of humor, so, MADE YOU FALL!" She exclaimed. Peggy rolled her eyes.

"Are there any beds that aren't broken?" Peggy asked. Sadie looked around and pointed to the bed next to Caitlyn's.

"That's the most decent bed left. I think they send all the reject and unused beds here." Sadie explained.

"I wonder why..." Peggy said under her breath. Sadie tilted her head.

"What was that, Peggy?" She asked.

"I-uh... want pie!" Peggy said quickly. Sadie's face lit up like a christmas tree on crack.

"ME TOO! TO THE KITCHENS!" Sadie yelled, and then she bolted out of the cabin. Peggy followed along, thinking one thing.

'Another Ella?'

--

"You don't know how to mash potatos?" Mitchie asked. Shane shook his head.

"Why are you so surprised? I'm a rock star-"

"POP." Mitchie said, cutting him off. Shane sighed.

"Rock slash pop star... I don't mash potatos, I have people mash them for me." Shane said. Mitchie rolled her eyes and thrust the... potato masher thingy at him.

"Well, pop star, today, on the Mitchie show, we're going to be showing stupid pop stars how to mash potatos, a skill that even a 3 year old can aquire. Now come on, Cornmuffin, let's get mashing." Mitchie said happily.

-10 some odd minutes later-

Mitchie glared at Shane, mashed potato dangling from every bit of hair. Shane looked at her innocently.

"How the HELL do you screw up mashing fricking POTATOS?"

--

_I know, short chapter.  
I apologize.  
My mind's kind of... everywhere today...  
probably because I'm sick..._

_BOOO!_

_Many of you are asking about my stalker,  
well.. I dunno what's up with him... because I wasn't in school today!  
YAY ME FOR NOT BEING IN SCHOOL!  
I DIDN'T LEARN TODAY!  
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!_


	34. Chapter 34

_Yo! So today is a VERY special day on fanfiction, because it's __**Florchuchizz**__'s birthday!_

_Happy birthday, lovely._

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU  
YOU LIVE IN A ZOO  
YOU LOVE THE JONAS BROTHERS  
AND THEY LOVE YOU TOO!**_

_So guys, I got sent home early today because I almost puked, which sucks, in a way, because I'm missing a lot of school._

_--_

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY, SHANE!" Mitchie yelled from the bathroom. Shane just kept laughing and laughing and laughing. "I'M SERIOUS, SHANE!"

"Yeah, well... I'm not!" Shane announced. Mitchie groaned and turned the shower off.

"Shane... I still don't get how you can mess up MASHED POTATOS so much that they aren't even MASHED POTATOS but instead, some quick-solidifying goop that will NOT, no matter how much I try, come out of my hair?" Mitchie asked. Shane shrugged, though he knew that Mitchie couldn't see.

"I told you, I can't mash potatos. You should have gotten Caitlyn or Sadie to do it." Shane stated. He could almost hear Mitchie drying herself off... in his bathroom... he was never going to be able to look at that bathroom the same way again.

"Caitlyn was busy... and I trust Sadie with food as I trust Tess with you." Mitchie said. Shane laughed.

"Point well taken. She reminds me of someone in a way..." Shane trailed off.

"Jason perhaps?" Mitchie asked. Shane nodded.

"They do have a bit in common. They both have crazy guitar skills, they both have their smart moments, but otherwise, they can be complete airheads." Shane said. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened to reveal Mitchie in Shane's Panic! At The Disco T-shirt and his heart-print boxers. Her hair was damp, and you could see little pieces of 'mashed potato' here and there. Shane smiled and started brushing the pieces of 'mashed potato' out of her hair. Unfortunately, they just wouldn't budge. "Damnit, I really do suck at mashed potatos." Shane muttered, making Mitchie giggle.

"I told you, now, do you have a brush I can borrow? I want to see if I can get the 'its' out of my hair." Mitchie said. Shane opened one of his drawers and pulled out a brush and a comb.

"Your pick." Shane stated. Mitchie grabbed the comb and started combing out her hair. As she combed, several pieces fell out. After a few minutes, she put the comb down.

"So, how do I look?" She asked. Shane walked over to her and started pulling out the remaining pieces of 'mashed potato'.

"Gorgeous." He said, and then he kissed her.

--

"So... what should we do now?" Sadie asked. Peggy shrugged.

"Should I go tell Brown that I switched cabins?" Peggy asked. Sadie nodded.

"I'm not coming with you, though. I totally skipped out on my last vocal lesson and I don't feel like facing the music." Sadie explained. Peggy nodded.

"Alright, well, you can go off and have fun, and I will come find you when I'm done, alright?" Peggy asked. Sadie nodded.

"A bientot, mon amie!" Sadie yelled. Peggy raised her eyebrow.

"Speak AMERICAN please?" Peggy pleaded. Sadie smirked evilly at her.

"iHasta luego, mi amigo!" Sadie exclaimed. (My mommy says that English is the second language of America, and that Spanish is the first.) Peggy groaned and walked away. "I will see you later, my friend!" Sadie yelled, and then she skipped down the dirt path until she reached a cabin. She opened the door and walked in. "Guess who?" Sadie asked. Jason whipped his head around and smiled.

"Dude, I can totally see you!" Jason yelled.

"I CAN TOTALLY SEE YOU TOO!" Sadie exclaimed, and then she ran over to Jason and gave him a high five. She then sat down next to him on the bed.

"So, what's up?" Jason asked. Sadie looked up.

"Wood, air, birds, bees, aliens, pirates and ninjas." Sadie listed. "What about you?" She asked.

"My hair." Jason stated. Sadie reached up and ruffled his hair.

"Now your hair is everywhere!" Sadie announced. Jason raised his eyebrow.

"I thought that my hair was on my head." Jason stated. Sadie had a totally blank expression on her face. "Uhm... hello?" Jaosn asked. Sadie shook her head and then looked at Jason.

"Dude! Your hair is on your head!"

--

"S'MORES!" Caitlyn exclaimed. Nate laughed as he opened a bag of marshmallows.

"Old fashion way! With a fire and everything!" Nate announced. Caitlyn hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe you remembered." Caitlyn said quietly. Nate handed her a box of matches. "What's this for?" Caitlyn asked. Nate laughed.

"I can't believe you DON'T remember." Nate said. Caitlyn thought for a moment and then laughed.

"Oh my god! The disaster of 2004!" Caitlyn yelled. Nate nodded.

"It's not my fault that wood is so flammable." Nate mumbled. Caitlyn struck a match.

"Ah... poor cabin 12..."

--

"ELLA! Beach Jam is on WEDNESDAY and you STILL don't have the song down!" Tess screeched. Ella groaned.

"I promise I'll get it by Tuesday, Tess! I just have some things on my mind!" Ella exclaimed.

"Like food?" Tess asked. Ella tilted her head to the side.

"What?" She asked. Tess rolled her eyes.

"Please Ella, don't play dumber than you actually are. You've put on a lot of weight since the beginning of camp, and it's almost embarrassing to be seen in public with you." Tess said. Ella frowned.

"Have I really put on weight?" She asked. Tess pulled up Ella's shirt and patted her tummy.

"Totally. Unecessary cellulite." Tess said.

"I can't gain weight! I just can't! I won't!" Ella exclaimed. Tess smirked and went to her part of the cabin and started looking through her many bags. "Uhm... Tess, what are you looking for?" Ella asked. Tess stood up and walked towards Ella and shoved a bottle into her hands. "What is this?" Ella asked.

"Diet pills. Just follow the directions on the bottle."

--

_Isn't Tess just evil?  
Isn't Smitchie the sweetest thing ever?  
Isn't Naitlyn the second sweetest thing ever?  
Isn't Jason HOT?_

_Aren't I awesome?_

_Haha!_

_So anyways... the first person to guess the name of this song, the singer who sings it and the movie it's in gets the next chap dedicated to them... how does that sound?_

_**When Mrs. O'Leary's cow  
Kicked the lantern in Chicago town  
They say that started the fire  
That burned Chicago down  
That's the story that went around  
But here's the real low-down  
Put the blame on Mame, boys  
Put the blame on Mame  
Mame kissed a buyer from out of town  
That kiss burned Chicago down  
So you can put the blame on Mame, boys  
Put the blame on Mame**_

Remember the blizzard, back in Manhattan  
In eighteen-eighty-six  
They say that traffic was tied up  
And folks were in a fix  
That's the story that went around  
But here's the real low-down  
Put the blame on Mame, boys  
Put the blame on Mame  
Mame gave a chump such an ice-cold "No"  
For seven days they shovelled snow  
So you can put the blame on Mame, boys  
Put the blame on Mame

When they had the earthquake in San Francisco  
Back in nineteen-six  
They said that Mother Nature  
Was up to her old tricks  
That's the story that went around  
But here's the real low-down  
Put the blame on Mame, boys  
Put the blame on Mame  
One night she started to shim and shake  
That brought on the Frisco quake  
So you can put the blame on Mame, boys  
Put the blame on Mame

They once had a shootin' up in the Klondike  
When they got Dan McGrew  
Folks were putting the blame on  
The lady known as Lou  
That's the story that went around  
But here's the real low-down  
Put the blame on Mame, boys  
Put the blame on Mame  
Mame did a dance called the hoochy-coo  
That's the thing that slew McGrew  
So you can put the blame on Mame, boys  
Put the blame on Mame  



	35. Chapter 35

_Yes so  
I'm seriously PISSED OFF_

_My little sister, who I hate more than anything in the world, is trying to get my mom to make me trade rooms with her._

_She gets EVERYTHING of mine  
My clothes  
My movies  
My MP3 players  
Heck, she tried to take my Jonas Brothers CD, but I seriously slapped her before she could touch it._

_I was like 'you touch it and you die, bitch. Now, get out of my room.'  
And then she was like 'It's gonna be my room soon, and you can't do anything about it.'  
She seriously is the son of Satan..._

_and yes, I said SON_

_Cause she looks like a man._

_OH!_

_And some psycho bitch called me a dumbass whore today because I had a Camp Rock Binder.  
I went all WATCHA! MIND TRICK! on her...  
she will never bug me again._

_**DEDICATION**_

_So, this chapter may or may not be dedicated to __**Strawberryandjam! **__Kudos for knowing that!_

_**HONORABLE MENTIONS**_

_**XxElementalFirexX, JoBrosCupcakeSwirl, ForGottenThoughts93**__ (Rita something or other? SERIOUSLY?) & __**TwilightOriginal. **__You guys either made good guesses, or were not the first to answer. KUDOS THOUGH!_

_--_

Sadie and Jason were still sitting on Jason's bed, with a piece of paper between them with words all over the page. They were playing 'One word story', which is basically one person says one word, and then the second adds to that, and you end up making a story.

"Okay, so, I guess that that's our story." Sadie said. Jason nodded.

"Yup! I wanna read it!" Jason exclaimed. Sadie handed him the paper and he cleared his throat. "One word can make the pants come off like a fish in coffee. The word of choice to get people to buy cheetos in your grocery store is orange. MMMMMMMMM said Ringo Starr, the sexilicious consumer, said WOOOOOW! I have to get my ears cleaned out because the melted ice cream fills them up and chews up antidisestablishmentarianists in Six Flags. It likes a taquito with some Jonas Brothers on the side." Jason read. Sadie giggled.

"That made absolutely no sense!" She exclaimed. Jason grinned.

"Yes it did! Everyone likes taquitos with Jonas Brothers on the side!" Jason exclaimed. Sadie shook her head.

"No... I don't really want Jonas Brothers on the side... they're like... a Connect 3 knock-off band..." Sadie trailed off. Jason raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"So... you'd want some Connect 3 on the side of your taquito?" Jason asked. Sadie shook her head.

"Naw, I'd rather just have some Jason with no taquito."

--

Mitchie saw Caitlyn and Nate walking up the dirt path, completely soaked from head to toe and staring at each other with HUGE ASS smiles on their faces. Mitchie grinned and walked out of Shane's cabin.

"Caitlyn! I need your help! My ring fell down the sink and I can't get it out!" Mitchie yelled. Caitlyn gave Nate an 'I'm sorry' look, and then hugged him and ran off in the direction of Shane's cabin. When she got there, she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Mitchie.

"Aren't those... Shane's?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie looked down and nodded.

"Yup, now, come ON! I have to get that ring!" Mitchie exclaimed. She grabbed Caitlyn's wrist and pulled her into the cabin. Caitlyn saw Shane sitting on the bed, watching TV in his Spongebob Pyjamas. He looked away from the tv and smiled at Caitlyn.

"Hey Cait! What brings you to my humble abode?" Shane asked.

"Mitchie lost her ring in the sink." Caitlyn stated. Shane looked up at them confusedly.

"I didn't know that Mitchie had a ri-"

"ALRIGHT! Enough chit chat! I really need that ring back before the... monkey... fish... squirrel... gets to it." Mitchie said quickly. She pulled Caitlyn into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Monkey-fish-frog?" They heard Shane say just before the door completely closed. Caitlyn looked down the sink.

"I don't see anything." Caitlyn said. She lifted up her head and turned around to see Mitchie leaning against the shower door, staring right at her. "What?" She asked. Mitchie grinned.

"Spill." Mitchie demanded.

"I-I-I... don't know w-what you're t-t-t-t-t-talking about." Caitlyn stuttered. Mitchie just kept staring at her. "ALRIGHT! A few years ago, the last year that Connect 3 was here, Nate and I were friends, and he fell into the lake, and apparently, he couldn't swim. So, me being the superhero that I am, I went in, saved him, and gave him mouth-to-mouth. After that, we were too shy to really talk to each other, and on the last day of camp, he kissed me. Now he's back, and last night, we were talking and we went for a walk, and he asked me to meet him at the docks this morning. I did, and, we kissed, and fell in." Caitlyn explained. Mitchie squealed and hugged her.

"AH! That means if you and Nate... and Shane and I... WE'D BE ALMOST LIKE SISTER IN LAWS!" Mitchie was hyperventilating at this point, which was making Caitlyn laugh.

"Mitchie, that doesn't even make SENSE! Plus, he hasn't asked me out yet! We're currently... drifting in the ocean in a canoe without a paddle... unsure of whether to paddle with our hands and risk having them be bitten off by sharks, or just drift and risk just drifting forever. I'd rather just drift for now until all the little sharkies have gone after someone else for now." Caitlyn admitted. Mitchie sighed dramatically and put her arm around Caitlyn's shoulder.

"Caity, Caity, Caity, Caity... Where's the fun in that? You've got to taunt the little sharkies and then jump in head first and swim for your God damn life, and hope to God that those sharks are vegetarians or your screwed like a whore." Mitchie said. Caitlyn glared at her.

"That really makes me feel better, you know?" Caitlyn said sarcastically. Mitchie shrugged.

"You came up with the sharkie analogy, you get the response to the sharkie analogy. Next time, think rainbow unicorns or sexy celebrities. Preferably sexy celebrities, because I actually have experience with that one." Mitchie stated. Caitlyn lightly slapped Mitchie. "That's not nice you know." Mitchie said sternly. Caitlyn laughed.

"Who ever said that I was nice?" Caitlyn teased. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"GUYS! I HAVE TO PISS LIKE A PREGNANT WOMAN WHO JUST DRANK A JUG OF SUNNY D!" Shane yelled.

--

_**There was a Jonas who was so cool and Kevin was his name-o**_

_**K-E-V-I-N  
K-E-V-I-N  
K-E-V-I-N  
and Kevin was his name-o!  
**_

_Yay! So, I think that that chapter went quite well, don't you?  
I think that it did!  
YAY!_


	36. Chapter 36

_YO!  
Discovery of the bestest song in the universe!  
I Put The Metro In Metronome by Cute is What we Aim For...  
check it out, it's awesomer than Perez Hilton.  
And THAT is something!_

_ALSO_

_on the note of Perez...  
HE HAS A NEW SONG!  
It's about 'the clap' :P_

_**tashLOVE, **__please don't send the elves after me... they are scary... your dots are sexy by the way._

_--_

"What?" Jason asked. Sadie blushed and looked down at the floor.

"I said that I'd rather have Jason with no taquito." Sadie said quietly. Jason put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up so that he was looking into her eyes.

"Taquitos give me gas." Jason said, making Sadie giggle.

"Note to self: Don't give Jason taquitos." Sadie said. Jason smiled.

"But you can give me you."

--

"JESUS CHRIST, SHANE! How long does it TAKE you to pee?" Mitchie yelled through the door.

"I DRANK A LOT OF COKE AND STUFF TODAY!" Shane yelled back.

"And you COULDN'T have gone periodically during the day?" Mitchie asked.

"I was having too much fun with you!" Sane announced. Mitchie smiled.

"I was having fun with you too... but still, you should have peed during the day. Now, we won't have any cuddle time before dinner." Mitchie said. Suddenly, the door swung open so reveal Shane, who was trying to pull his pants up, but failing... his underwear was on though!

"Done." Shane said with a bright smile on his face, making Mitchie giggle.

"Come on, popstar. Get dressed and then we'll head over to my cabin..."

"To make out?" Shane asked hopefully. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"No popstar, so that I can get dressed. You don't really expect me to walk around in your clothes forever, do you?" Mitchie asked. Shane was about to answer, but then Mitchie stopped him. "Never mind, hurry up, Cornmuffin." Mitchie ordered

"Coming KFC." Shane said sarcastically.

--

_**"U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi, you ugly, ey ey! You ugly!" **_Tess sang directly to Ella.

"Tess, can you please stop singing that song? It's not very nice." Ella asked. Tess put her ipod in her ears and started humming along to 'Haha, You're Dead'

_**"Ha ha you're dead And I'm so happy" **_Tess sang while looking ella directly in the eyes. Ella looked away and started fiddling with stuff. "AH MAN! I LOVE THIS SONG!" Tess exclaimed. _**"Dick head, fuck face cock smoking mother fucking asshole dirty twat waste of semen I hope you die!" **_Tess sang as loud as she could.

"Tess, can you stop singing PLEASE? You're going to- uh- strain your voice." Ella said. Tess sighed.

"Fine... HEY ELLA! Can I read you part of my favorite poem?" Tess asked. Ella shrugged. There was nothing wrong with poetry, right? Tess went into her bag and pulled out a book of Shakespear poems. "I'm only going to read you my favorite chunk of the poem, okay?" Tess asked. Ella nodded. "Coral is far more red than her lips' red; If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun; If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head. I have seen roses damask'd, red and white, But no such roses see I in her cheeks; And in some perfumes is there more delight Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks. I love to hear her speak, yet well I know That music hath a far more pleasing sound" Tess closed it and then stared at Ella, almost daring her to retort. Ella sighed.

"That's... a nice poem." Ella said quietly. Tess smiled.

"Come on, let's go practice."

--

Caitlyn flopped down onto her bed and grinned. Nate White had kissed HER. And SHE had kissed Nate White. She still couldn't believe it, even after the first, second, third and fourth kisses that they'd shared during the day, and not to mention the one that they had shared 3 years prior, that he could like her. Him, the gorgeous Nate White with those always messed up curls and adorable face, with those AMAZING arms of his, and his body that looked like it was sculpted by the Gods, could like her, Caitlyn Gellar, plain Jane with absolutely nothing spectacular about her and (according to her) no future. She reached under her pillow and grabbed her diary.

"Dear Diary...  
So, he's back. He just... waltzed back into my life. I promised that if I ever saw him again, I'd slap him so hard that he'd need Jason and Shane to help him find the missing pieces of his face. But, when I saw him last night, he was there and... I just couldn't bring myself to slap him. I couldn't hug him or anything. Afterwards, we were chilling in Shane's cabin, and we went for a walk. It was... chill, for lack of a better word. I didn't care that we hadn't spoken in ages, we were just... in the moment... and then... this morning, GOD! His lips are like... Indescribable. It feels like heaven when we touch. I just wanna... OOMF! You know that feeling? Anyways, I think that someone's coming in...

Until Next Time  
Caitlyn" Caitlyn quickly shoved her diary under her pillow just before Peggy opened the door.

"Hey Caitlyn!" Peggy said happily. Caitlyn smiled.

"Hey Peggy. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm looking for Sadie. I told her I'd come find her after I was done with Brown, but now I can't find her. Have you seen her anywhere?" Oeggy asked.

"Last I heard, she was hanging out with Ja- I mean, a guy." Caitlyn said. _Shit, Peggy still doesn't know that all of Connect 3 is here. _Peggy looked at her curiously, but then shrugged it off.

"Alright, well, if you see her, can you tell her that I'm looking for her?" Pegy asked. Caitlyn nodded. Peggy grinned and walked out of the cabin.

--

_**Until Joe's mine  
I have to find a magazine to with his picture inside  
I've got to fight without fan girls to get him here by my side  
Until Joe's mine  
Not gonna be even close to complete  
I won't rest until Joe's mine  
Mine**_

I'm not wondering if we were meant to be  
Forget about fangirls just hold me  
I'm ready to begin our waiting has to end  
Right now  
Today  
I've got to find a way  
To meet you  
Yeah

_**zxMeghanxz **__came up with that for me, she's a total sweetie. She is a fellow Canadian, and Canadians are totally off the chain! DON'T DISS CANADA, YO!_

_PEACE!  
PUNCH!  
JONAS!_


	37. Chapter 37

_**You say goodbye  
and I say Joe  
Joe Joe  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say JOE!**_

_So, I am very hyper right now. I got a Louis Vuitton purse last night, Betsey Johnson stuff and Chanel glasses, and now I just had a hot chocolate, so I'm seriously in the best mood of my life... so far... The moment Kevin Jonas whisks me off my feet will be the moment that I'm in the best mood of my life..._

_DANG_

_This is some damn frackin good hot chocolate!_

_--_

After dinner, Jason, Mitchie, Shane, Sadie, Caitlyn and Nate had gone over to Shane's cabin to chill. Peggy had gone off at dinner, saying that she needed to practice for Final Jam, since Tess had kicked her out. Caitlyn, Mitchie and Sadie had offered for her to join them, but she refused, saying that she already had something in mind.

"So, Shane, truth or dare?" Nate asked.

"I'm not a pussy so dare." Shane stated. Nate grinned evilly.

"Give Jason a kiss... on the lips." Nate said. Shane got up, and everyone stared, absolutely shocked. Those looks of shock turned to confusion when Shane walked to his fridge. He opened it and pulled out some hersey Kisses. He unwarpped one and walked over and put it in Jason's mouth. Nate glared.

"You cheated." Nate said. Shane smiled.

"I did not, I just thought of a loophole. Jesus Christ, Nate. If you wanted to see two guys make out, I'm sure there are channels on tv with that kind of stuff." Shane hinted. Nate picked up a pillow and chucked it at Shane, narrowly missing him, but hitting Mitchie. Shane glared at Nate and chucked the pillow back, but our favorite pop star has no aim, so he hit Sadie square in the chest.

"YO! MY BODY'S NOBODY'S BODY BUT MINE! YOU'VE GOT YOUR OWN BODY AND I'VE GOT LIME!" Sadie yelled.

"Don't you mean mine?" Mitchie asked. Sadie shook her head.

"Nope, I have a pet lime named Alfred." Sadie said seriously. Everyone just stared at her, until Shane cleared his throat.

"Anyways... Jason, truth or dare?" Shane asked.

"OH! TRUTH!" Jason yelled.

"Where do you and Sadie stand?" Shane asked. Jason looked at the floor.

"RIGHT HERE!" He exclaimed. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Fine... your turn, Jase." Shane said.

"Alright, uhm... MITCHIE! Truth or dare?" Jason asked. Mitchie looked at Shane and then back at Jason.

"Dare, I guess." Mitchie said, unsure of herself.

"I dare you to Google yourself... ON GOOGLE!" Jason announced. Mitchie walked over to Shane's laptop and opened internet explorer.

"113000 results? What the hell?" Mitchie asked. She opened one of the links and gasped. "WHAT THE HELL?" Mitchie yelled. Everyone crowded around the computer as she frantically tried to cover up the screen. "Can you guys please just give me some space?" She asked. Everyone backed away, except for Shane. "Shane..."

"Mitch... What is it?" Shane asked quietly. Mitchie closed the laptop and pulled him into the bathroom, with the laptop. "Mitchie, what's wrong? Why can't you show everyone else?" Shane asked. Mitchie opened the laptop and turned it around so that Shane could see.

**'**_**Mitchie Torres: Innocent girlfriend of Shane Grey or little sex kitten?**_

_About 2 week ago, it was confirmed that Shane Grey has a new girlfriend. Since then, people have been trying to figure out the name of this mystery lady, but yesterday, a video surfaced with not only the name of the girl, but her whole body as well. Michelle Nathalia Torres, age 16, Shane Grey's girlfriend, has a sex tape! Not sure how fans of Connect 3 are going to react to this. To see the tape, click __**here.'**_Shane closed the link and pulled a now sobbing Mitchie into his arms.

"Shhhh... Mitch... it's alright, it's alright..." Shane said quietly in her ear. Mitchie shook her head.

"No, it's NOT! What's everyone going to THINK about me?" Mitchie kept on sobbing. Shane pulled away a bit and wiped away her tears.

"They won't care. We all love you. Plus, a good sex tape can only push your career forward." Shane tried to joke, only it didn't work. Mitchie slapped him, hard.

"THAT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY!" Mitchie yelled. Shane rubbed his sore cheek.

"Mitch! I was trying to lighten the mood!" Shane said defensively. Mitchie glared at him.

"Of course you were. Maybe you were just HINTING at something else." Mitchie said. Shane stood up.

"What do you mean by that?" Shane asked. Mitchie pointed to his ring.

"That piece of crap would probably mean nothing to you if it came to your career." Mitchie said.

"This 'piece of crap' actually DOES mean something to me, Mitchie! It's a promise to God that I'll stay pure until marriage! Something I fully intend to do with you!" Shane exclaimed. He quickly covered his mouth.

"What do you mean, 'fully intend to do with you'?" Mitchie asked cautiously. Shane slowly dropped his hands. "Shane... I asked you..."

"I know what you asked, Mitchie." Shane said, cutting her off. "Ever since we were kids, everyone was expecting us to get married one day. The idea started to grow on me. Mitchie, when I look into my future, I don't see the band, I don't see me as a celebrity, I don't see Tess, I don't see our friends, I see you and me in a two story house in, I don't know, Canada, with a dog, a cat, a fish, and 3 kids with pin-straight hair, but most of all, I see myself waking up to your smiling face every day from now until forever." Shane took a deep breath and dug into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "Mitch, I was gonna wait for Final Jam to do this, but, Mitch, I love you more than anything in this whole world. I know neither of us is ready to get married right now, so this ring is a promise ring. A promise that I WILL buy you the most extravegant engagement ring ever one day. I don't break my promises." Shane cautiously slipped the ring onto Mitchie's finger. Mitchie examined it carefully.

"It's beautiful." Mitchie whispered. Shane smiled.

"My dad gave it to my mom when they were about our age." Shane said. Mitchie looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "Awe, Mitch! Don't cry again!" Shane pleaded, but Mitchie ignored him, launching herself into his arms and cried in his shoulder.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." Mitchie said, and then she pressed her lips against his. Shane laughed and pulled away.

"Slow down, sugar, I'm diabetic."

--

_I'm so awesome, yes I am, I'm so awesome...  
I want yams...  
_

_LOL!_

_Honestly, what did you guys think?  
Good, bad, ugly?_

OMG!  
I JUST PASSED THE 550 REVIEW MARK! 

_WOHOO!_

_PARTYYYYY_

_IN MAH PANTS_

_WITH THE JONAS BROTHERS!_

_By the way, who can tell me who said "Slow down, sugar, I'm diabetic." (Not in my story, in real life)_


	38. Chapter 38

_At this current moment in time, I'm watching Caillou  
How special am I?  
For all of you who don't know what Caillou is, it's a cartoon that is CANADIAN. My cousin's friend used to do the voice of Caillou, but then she died in a car accident...  
OH!_

_French learning time_

_**Caillou **__means __**rock **__or __**pebble**_

_I know this just might be me,  
But I have some misheard JONAS BROTHERS LYRICS_

_**I took a shit to the year 3000  
the sun had gone mouldy-platinum**_

_am I the only one who heard that?_

_--_

Emile sat on his bed with his phone in hand. He looked at the clock and grinned.

"3... 2...1" Suddenly, his phone rang. "Hello?" He asked as he answered it.

_"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!"_ He heard Mitchie yell.

"Why, hello to you too, beautiful. I was wondering when you would call. I was getting insanely lonely without hearing your voice every day." Emile said monotonically.

"_Why the HELL did you post that video of us? You could have ruined my relationship with-"_

"Nanananannanaa" Emile said in a high pitched voice. "Just shut up for once in your life and listen to yourself. Mitch, you brought this upon yourself. You should have made sure that my camera was off when you gave me my 'birthday present', you should have suggested we do it at your house, you should have just stayed with me!" Emile exclaimed angrily.

_"This is one of the reasons I broke up with you! If something doesn't go your way, you try to manipulate the situation so that everything goes in your favor!" _Mitchie exclaimed.

"What do you mean **one **of the reasons?" Emile asked. He heard a male voice in the background.

"_I've got to go."_ Mitchie said quickly. He then heard her giggle, and then he heard the dial-tone. Emile chucked his phone at the door, and it shattered into a million pieces. Getting her back was going to be harder than he thought.

--

"SHANE! THAT TICKLES!" Mitchie screeched as Shane massaged her foot. Shane pulled his hands away and put them up in defense.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed. Mitchie smiled and leaned forward.

"Appology accepted." Mitchie said. Shane grinned and leaned forward as well, pushing his lips to hers lightly.

"So, what did Emile say?" Shane asked.

"He's basically trying to get me back. That's what he hinted at." Mitchie groaned and leaned into the chair.

"And how does that make you feel?" Shane asked calmly. Mitchie grabbed the couch pillow and chucked it at him.

"I don't need you going all shrinky dink on me." Mitchie said.

"Well, what do you need?" Shane asked.

"A damn good foot massage."

--

"What do you think is wrong with Mitchie?" Nate asked as he and Caitlyn walked past the lake. Caitlyn shrugged.

"I really don't know. It must be really bad if she doesn't want to show us." Caitlyn said quietly. Nate put his arm around her shoulder.

"Listen, she'll tell you when she's ready." Nate said reassuringly. Caitlyn put her head on his shouler.

"I sure hope so."

--

_**"Going on a lion hunt,  
Gonna catch a big one.  
I'm not scared.  
Look at all the flowers.  
Nice day.**_

Oh, Oh.  
Tall tree ahead.  
Can't go over it.  
Can't go under it.  
Might as well go round it.

Going on a lion hunt,  
Gonna catch a big one.  
I'm not scared.  
Look at all the flowers.  
Nice day.

Oh, Oh.  
Pond ahead.  
Can't go over it.  
Can't go under it.  
Better swim around it.

Going on a lion hunt,  
Gonna catch a big one.  
I'm not scared.  
Look at all the flowers.  
Nice day.

Oh, Oh.  
Tall grass ahead.  
Can't go over it.  
Can't go under it.  
Best we crawl through it.

Going on a lion hunt,  
Gonna catch a big one.  
I'm not scared.  
Look at all the flowers.  
Nice day.

Oh, Oh.  
Cave ahead.  
Can't go over it.  
Can't go under it.  
Guess we have to into it.

It's dark in here.  
I see two shining lights.  
I feel something furry.  
I feel a c-c-c-cold nose.  
I feel s-s-s-sharp teeth.  
It's a lion!!

Run out of the cave!  
Crawl through the grass!  
Swim across the pond!  
Run around the tree!  
Run into the house!  
Close the door!  
Run up the front stairs!  
Crawl under mom's bed!

Let's catch butterflies next time." By the time they were done, Jason and Sadie fell on the floor, rolling around and giggling like pre pubescent teens. They stopped when Jason rolled on top of Sadie's arm.

"OW!" Sadie yelled. Jason stared at her, still on top of her arm. "I said: OW!" Sadie repeated. Jason still kept staring at her. Finally, she just decided to pull her arm out from under him. She yanked and yanked and then finally, she got her arm free.

"You know, if you'd have used your words, I would have done it myself." Jason said. Sadie bit her lip.

"Can you give me an example of 'using your words'?" Sadie asked. Jason smiled.

"Can you..." Jason trailed off. Sadie moved closer.

"Yeah?" Sadie asked. Jason coughed.

"Can you, uhm, get your knee off my crotch? It's umcomfortable." Jason said quietly. Sadie blushed and moved her legs, yet still maintaining the same amount of distance between them.

"Sorry... do you think you can give me another example?" Sadie asked. Jason nodded.

"Can I kiss you?" Jason asked. Sadie nodded.

"Gladly." And with that, Jason closed the distance between them.

--

"Now Ella, I want you to go jog around the camp for about 45 minutes, and then you can come back, and we'll keep practicing." Tess ordered. Ella nodded and ran out the door. About a minute after she left, Tess grabbed her sewing kit out of her bag, and then went into Ella's drawers and closet.

"If you want someone to be thin, you have to take it into your own hands." Tess said to herself, and she began taking Ella's clothes in. Suddenly, Tess's phone rang, and she stabbed herself with the needle.

"Fuck!" Tess yelled. She pulled the needle out of her hand and went to look for her phone, finding it under her matress.

"Hello? OH! Hi daddy! You're coming up to camp this week? That's great! Love you!" Tess said, and then she hung up her phone and went back to work.

--

_So, I love my reviewers and my reviewers love me, right?  
If you love me, you'll review every chapter that you haven't reviewed to make me happy happy happy!  
And maybe, just maybe, Kevin Jonas will come along and be like 'WATCHA!'_

_Just maybe_

_**but let me tell you kids  
what my mom told me…**_

_**when you love Joe  
take it slow  
don't let him rape your bussy-hole  
cause if he's not wrapped  
you're ass is trapped  
and you'll end up with the clap  
CLAP  
gonorrhea**_

_Haha... Perez Hilton would be shaking his head at me right now for using Joe's name and his song in vain..._

_ah well_

_I LOVE YOU PEREZ!_


	39. Chapter 39

_HI GUYS!  
I had too much sugar today!  
And I'm also in hippy mode... I look like a hippy whore according to mom...  
YAY FOR HIPPY WHORE._

_**zxMeghanxz, **__this chap is dedicated to thee, because you helped me so bad with this, you are fab, terrific and awesome! You are the reason that I was able to write this... I SALUTE THEE!_

_--_

Tess stood at the entrance of Camp Rock, watching as cars drove by. Each time one drove by, her face would light up, but then it would pass, and she instantly went back to her usual icy glare. She looked down at her watch and frowned. Her father was supposed to be there a half an hour ago. Finally, she heard a horn honk, so she looked up. She saw a limousine pulling in, and then it parked. The driver got out, and opened the side door. Tess grinned.

"DADDY!" Tess squealed. A handsom, tall man came out of the limo and his dark brown eyes sparkled when he saw his daughter. He stood up straight and put his arms out in front of him.

"Tess!" He yelled. Tess ran and jumped into his arms.

"Oh my God, daddy! I have so much to tell you about this summer so far!" Tess exclaimed. Suddenly, Mr. Tyler's cellphone started ringing.

"This is James... yes, right. No, I'm here right now. I'll talk to them when i have a chance. Right away, bye." Mr. Tyler said quickly, and then he hung up. "How is my little apricot?" He asked. Tess smiled brightly.

"I'm amazing, daddy! Mommy got me another iphone after I lost my old one, and it's even BETTER than my old one!" Tess announced. Mr. Tyler looked at his watch and sighed.

"That's nice, sweetie, but unless you have an enormous issue, daddy has to go deal with a client." Mr. Tyler moved to push past Tess, but she moved into his way.

"Actually, daddy, there's still that girl that's trying to get my Shaney..."

--

Jason walked up to Sadie's cabin and took a deep breath. Why the hell was he so nervous? It was only Sadie. He smiled as he thought about what's been happening between them for the past few days. The door opened to reveal just the person that he had been thinking about.

"Jason!" Sadie squealed as she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. Jason hadn't been expecting this, so he fell backwards, bringing Sadie with him, and knocking the wind out of him. Sadie giggled and untangled herself from him and pecked his cheek. "Get up, silly! It's not bedtime, it's classtime!" Sadie exclaimed, holding her hand out for Jason to grab. Jason grabbed it and then pulled her down with him.

"I think that I like bedtime better though." Jason said innocently. Sadie giggled and slapped his chest lightly.

"I do too, but the porch isn't the most comfortable place, is it?" Sadie asked. Jason nodded.

"With you it is." Jason said. Sadie leaned towards him and kissed his lips lightly.

"That's so sweet... listen, I've got to go to my vocal class... see you soon?" Sadie asked hopefully. Jason nodded.

"Definetly... see you at lunch!" Jason ecxclaimed.

--

"Miss Starr, would you mind explaining to the class why you're arriving 5 minutes late to my vocal class?" Brown asked. Sadie blushed and shook her head and walked over to the free seat next to Mitchie. "Now that we've got that out of the way, your performances are due today, so, eenie, meenie, miney, you!" Brown said, using his finger and landing on Mitchie.

"Me?" Mitchie asked. Brown nodded. "But-"

"Don't argue with the finger, love." Brown said. Mitchie got up, and a few people snickered. Barron got up as well and walked over to Mitchie.

"Ignore them, they're just jealous that their asses ain't as fine as yours." Barron joked. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"I feel so much better now." Mitchie said sarcastically. Barron smiled at her and handed her a microphone, and then pulled out his laptop and pressed a few buttons. Mitchie took a deep breath and waited for her cue while Barron beat boxed.

"_**Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Moments so dear  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?  
In Daylights - In Sunsets  
In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee  
In Inches - In Miles  
In Laughter - In Strife**_

In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure  
A Year In The Life?

How About Love?  
How About Love?  
How About Love?  
Measure In Love

Seasons of Love.  
Seasons of Love.

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Journeys To Plan

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure The Life  
Of A Woman Or A Man" Mitchie sang, and then she looked at Barron, who smiled and winked at her.

"_**In Truth That She Learned  
Or In Times That He Cried  
In Bridges He Burned  
Or The Way That She Died**_" Barron sang.

"_**It's Time Now - To Sing Out  
Though The Story Never Ends  
Let's Celebrate  
Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends**_" They sang together, smiling as widely as they could.

"_**Remember the Love  
Remember the Love  
Remember the Love  
Measure In Love**_" Barron sang

_**"Oh you got to you got to remember the love,  
You know that love is a gift from up above  
Share love, give love, spread love  
Measure, measure your life in love**_." Mitchie decided to show off her amazing vocals leaving the class in shock.

"_**Seasons of love  
Seasons of love**_ " Barron sang quietly.

"_**Measure your life, measure your life in love**_" Mitchie finished, and then she and Barron joined hands and bowed. Everyone clapped, but Brown's could be heard the loudest.

"Way to go, poppet! Now, for everyone else in the class, you are going to have to BEAT that to impress me in the slightest bit." Brown announced, earning some groans from the class. Mitchie and Barron sat down, and Mitchie looked around the class, smiling until her eyes fell upon Ella, who was looking paler than usual and sick.

"Is it just me, or does she look not well?" Mitchie asked Barron and Sadie. They turned around and glanced at Ella.

"You're right, Mitch... she really doesn't." Sadie said.

"Ella, you're up!" Brown announced.

--

"Nate" Caitlyn said, and then she kissed Nate. "I really" Another kiss "Should" Kiss "Be getting to" Kiss "Class" Caitlyn said. Nate rolled off of her and pouted.

"What happened to 'I don't want to go to producing today!'" Nate asked. Caitlyn tried to fix up his messed up curls.

"Producing's almost over. Mitchie expects me to be in hip hop with her." Caitlyn said. Nate nodded and got off the bed and started rebuttoning his shirt. Caitlyn smothed out her clothes and got up, wrapping her arms around Nate from behind and resting her chinin the crook of his neck. "Will you be here after lunch?" Caitlyn asked. Nate shook his head.

"I was going to go for a walk around the camp, if you want to come." Nate said slowly. Caitlyn nodded.

"Sure... I'll meet you at the kitchens?" Caitlyn asked. Nate turned around and kissed her lightly.

"At the kitchens."

--

"I HATE HIM!" Mitchie screamed as she entered the dance cabin. Shane turned around and groaned.

"If you're talking about my agent, then you're not the only one." Shane announced. Mitchie shook her head.

"No, Emile." Mitchie said. Shane sighed.

"What did he do now?" He asked. Mitchie pulled out her cellphone and showed him her most recent text.

_**From: Emile at 10:45 am**_

_Hey Mitch.  
I wanna get back with you.  
If you don't, the pics from spring break are still on my computer!  
xox Em_

Shane glared at the phone and then closed it.

"I hate him too." He stated. Mitchie nodded.

"So, what's up with you hating your agent?" Mitchie asked.

"My agent came today, and basically, he told me to break up with you, because it's bad for my image to be seen with you. He said that I should date his daughter. It's supposed to 'boost our careers' or something like that." Shane said angrily.

"You're not going to... are you?" Mitchie asked cautiously.

"Oh GOD no, Mitch! I love you too much! James is just a total dick face, ass fucker, tea bagger, monkey shagger." Shane said, making Mitchie laugh.

"Like father, like daughter."

--

_SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!  
Life is hectic!  
I adore you guys though!  
LOVE LOVE LOVE_

_**Even though the gods are crazy  
Even though most men are blind  
If you don't shut up Paris  
I'll attack you with my knife**_


	40. Chapter 40

_GOOD DAY LOVES!  
I should be doing my grade 10 math homework right now, but I have decided that it is much too difficult to do, so...  
You get an update  
And I'm going to get a detention...  
does that sound okay with you?_

_--_

"YEAH! BEACH JAM!" Sadie yelled when she saw the stage that the guys would be performing on in just under an hour.

"This doesn't look like a beach, it looks like a stage... Shouldn't it be Stage Jam?" Jason asked confusedly.

"Jason, we're on a beach." Shane said impatiently. Jason turned around suddenly and looked at Shane in horror.

"WE'RE ON A BITCH? I'M COMING, LITTLE FEMALE DOGGY!" Jason yelled, and then dropped to the ground and started digging. He was so focused on just saving that little doggy that didn't exist.

"Uhm, Jase, we're on a beach... as in... uh..." Mitchie pondered for a second, looking for the right words to explain to Jason.

"Swimming, swimming, in the lake, when days are hot, when days are cool, in the lake?" Caitlyn offered. Mitchie nodded.

"YEAH! What Caitlyn said!" Mitchie exclaimed. Jason looked up at Mitchie, his eyes full of hurt.

"So there is no doggy?" He asked, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"There is a doggy, Jase... he's on the tourbus, and he'll be here when we leave camp." Nate announced. Jason leapt up and hugged him.

"OH MY GOD, NATE! I LOVE YOU! Oh man, I hope that he's a Shih Poo! Those are just the cutest doggies ever! Oh! Is his name Beetlejuice? I WANT A SHIH POO NAMED BEETLEJUICE!" Jason yelled.

"And you're getting a Shih Poo named Beetlejuice." Nate said happily. Jason squealed and ran up to the stage. Nate turned around and sighed. "Shane, get James to get Jason a Shih Poo named Beetlejuice." He ordered, and then he went towards the stage as well.

"But... he's going to make me do something for HIM then!" Shane whined. Nate shrugged.

"What's the worst that he can do?" Mitchie asked.

--

"You want me to WHAT?" Shane yelled. James crossed his arms and looked Shane straight in the eyes.

"I want you guys to do what you originally planned to do, and include my Tessy in it." James announced. Shane groaned.

"But J, man, we've been rehersing our new song for DAYS! We can't just change it now!" Shane whined. James shrugged.

"Shane, either you do this little thing for me, or I'm not going to do this one little thing for you." James explained. Shane sighed.

"Just this once?" Shane asked hopefully.

"We'll see."

--

"WHAT'S UP CAMP ROCK?" Shane yelled into the microphone. Everyone started screaming and Shane grinned. "I'm guessing that you're pretty pumped. Well, I have a surprise for you all... GUYS! COME ON OUT!" Shane yelled. Jason and Nate jogged onto the stage, and the crowd went wild. Shane looked to the side of the stage and saw James there with his daughter. Shane took a deep breath. "And Tess Tyler." Shane said unenthusiastically. Nate and Jason looked at him confusedly.

"Dude... what the hell?" Nate whispered.

"We have to go back to the original..." Shane whispered back. Nate nodded and went to tell Jason the news. Tess strutted onto the stage and then put her arm around Shane's waist. Shane put on a fake smile and then peeled her hand off of him.

"_**I never thought that I could be so satisfied  
Every time that I look in your angel eyes  
A shock inside me that words just can't describe  
And there's no explaining**_" Shane sang.

"_**Something in the way you move I can't deny  
Every word from your lips is a lullaby  
A twist of fate makes life worthwhile  
You are gold and silver**_" Tess attempted to sing, but as we all know, she's good at trying to be good.

"_**I said I wasn't gonna lose my head  
But then pop! Goes my heart  
(Pop! Goes my heart)  
I wasn't gonna fall in love again  
But then pop! Goes my heart  
(Pop! Goes my heart)  
And I just can't let you go  
I can't lose this feeling**_" They sang together, their voices clashing horribly. Tess looked to the side of the stage to see her father giving her a thumbs up.

"_**These precious moments we have so few  
Let's go far away where there's nothing to do but play  
You show to me that my destiny's with you  
And there's no explaining**_" Shane sang, while looking at Mitchie. Tess walked to down center stage, standing dangerously close to the edge.

"_**Let's fly so high  
Will you come with me tonight?  
In your dress I confess you're the sole sunlight  
The way you shine in the starry skies  
You are gold and sil**_- AH!" Tess yelled as she fell off of the stage. Everyone was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Tess tried to get up, but she just couldn't. "Ow... oww..." She moaned. Her dad rushed over to her. She managed to turn on her back and he looked in horror at her leg.

"SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR OR SOMETHING!" James yelled.

--

"Well, miss Tyler, you seem to have a compound fracture in your fibula. It will require some surgery to fix, and then a cast, and you will have this cast on for about 6 weeks." Dr. Grey explained. Tess was clutching her dad's hand extremely hard.

"I'm afraid of surgery." Tess whispered. Dr. Grey nodded.

"My son was too, but he's had so much surgery in his life that it doesn't bug him anymore. He's run into walls, fallen off stages, gotten hit by cars, had his appendix removed, gotten his tonsils removed, and he's had gum surgery. And he's still alive and well." Dr. Grey announced. Tess nodded and she saw an ambulance drive to the front of the infirmary.

"Who's that for?" Tess asked cautiously. Dr. Grey looked outside.

"It's for you."

--

_Tess is going to the hospital  
UH OH!  
This could be good news  
It could be okay news  
It could be great news for Mitchie!  
_

_By the way, what did you think of the cheesy song I picked for the chapter?  
Can you tell me who sings it and what movie it's from?  
If you can, you get a hug.  
A big hug!_


	41. Chapter 41

_Hello my loves  
So, I thought that life was going great when my stalker... disappeared...  
But then my teacher decided to be a meanie.  
she came to 6/7 of my classes to remind me to bring something to her class  
and then i got to her class (last period) and i tried to give her the assignment, and she was like 'not NOW! you should have given it YESTERDAY!'  
and i was like 'JEWISH HOLIDAY!'  
and she was like 'I don't believe you'  
so... i was in a pissy mood_

_And now I'm writing  
and I re-read what I wrote the other day  
and I started giggling!  
TESS IN THE HOSPITAL!_

_**zxMeghanxz, **__you're awesome... hehe... boner talk..._

_--_

"DUDE! Did you hear about Tess?" Nate asked excitedly as he and Jason burst into Shane's cabin. Shane put his finger up in the air to signal 'just one second.'

"Uh huh... yes dad... I'll tell them. Yes, bye." Shane said into his phone, and then he hung up. "What's this about Tess?" He asked.

"Well, apparently, after Tess fell off the stage, she went to the infirmary, and then the doctor gave her an extremely strong anesthetic, and then he amputated her leg, but then he couldn't stop the bleeding, and she bled to death, and then she became a zombie and she ate the doctor!" Jason exclaimed.

"Dude, that's not what happened." Nate said. Jason glared at him.

"That's what Paul said happened!" Jason announced.

"Dude! Who's Paul?" Shane asked.

"Some dude with girly hair, jeese! Let's hear NATE'S side of it, since he's so much smarter and so much more good looking than me." Jason said sarcastically. Nate grinned.

"It's true." Nate said. Shane started fake coughing something that sounded like 'conceited bastard'. Nate glared at him briefly. "So basically, what I was told is that Tess's leg was so badly broken that she now has a prosthetic leg." Nate said. Shane laughed and shook his head.

"BOTH of you are wrong. I just got off the phone with my dad, and he said that she's going in for an operation to get her bone put back in her leg. She's going to have a cast for at LEAST a month, oh and best news, she's not able to use her leg for streneous activity for at least a month after that, which means..." Shane trailed off, looking expectantly at his bandmates.

"I'm getting a birdhouse?" Jason asked. Nate slapped his arm. "YO! ABUSE MUCH? I'M GETTING THE NO FEELING!" Jason exclaimed. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Stop being stupid, then! Jesus, you're worse than my cat!" Nate exclaimed.

"Yo dude, isn't your cat, like, dead?" Jason asked. Nate nodded. "Dude! Are you calling ME dead?"

"No... just brain de-"

"Nate, don't finish that sentence! Anyways, Tess isn't going to be able to join us on tour! We've got about a week to find a replacement for her, and a week after that to reherse and then we're on tour! Now dudes, who do we know that could really replace Tess... and I know that you're going to say 'anyone', and that's true, but we need a REALLY amazing act. Now, who do we know that is amazing?" Shane asked the guys, seeing if they knew the answer.

"Uh... Madonna?" Jason suggested.

"DUDE! Madonna is MADONNA! We can't get Madonna to open for us! That's like asking God to open for the Jonas Brothers!" Nate exclaimed.

"Oh, well, who do YOU suggest?" Shane asked. Nate shrugged.

"Josh Groban..." Nate suggested. Jason made a gagging sound. "HEY! JOSH GROBAN IS THE BOMB!" Nate yelled.

"If you're a 40 year old woman..." Jason said under his breath. Nate picked up one of Shane's silky pillows and chucked it at Jason.

"YO! THOSE WERE EXPENSIVE!" Shane yelled. "Guys, be serious. You honestly can't think of anyone?" He asked. Nate and Jason shook their heads. "Because I know 3 girls who have the talent for it..."

--

_**"friday night it's party time  
feeling ready looking fine  
viene diego rumbeando  
with the magic in his eyes  
checking every girl in sight  
grooving like he does the mambo  
he's the man alli en la disco  
playing sexy feeling hotter  
he's the king bailando et ritmo ragatanga  
and the dj that he knows well  
on the spot always around twelve  
plays the mix that diego mezcla can la salsa  
y la mbaila and he dances y la canta**_

asereje ja de je de jebe  
tu de jebere seibiunouva  
majavi an de bugui an de buididipi  
asereje ja de je de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva  
majavi an de bugui an de buididipi

many think its brujeria  
how he comes and disappears  
every move will hypnotize you  
some will call it chuleria  
others say that its the real  
rastafari afrogitano

he's the alli en la disco  
playing sexy feeling hotter  
he's the king bailando  
et ritmo ragatanga  
and the dj that he knows well  
on the spot always around twelve  
plays the mix that diego mezcla con la salsa  
y la baila and he dances y la canta

asereje ja de je de jebe  
tu de jebere seibiunouva  
majavi an de bugui an de buididipi  
asereje ja de je de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva  
majavi an de bugui an de buididipi" Caitlyn, Sadie and Mitchie sang off key and off beat, with Sadie and Caitlyn messing up on the words. They started laughing, and then Connie walked into the kitchen.

"Girls! Clean up this mess right now!" Connie ordered. They looked around. The kitchen was covered in flour and other stuff, and so were the girls. "What on earth were you making?" Connie asked. Mitchie put on the most innocent face that she could.

"Mommy, we were making a cake for the guys." Mitchie said. Connie put her hands on her hips. "Honest, mom! Tess broke her leg, and we were making a celebratory cake for the guys, because now they don't have to deal with her on tour!" Mitchie exclaimed. Connie just kept staring at her. "Mommy?" Mitchie asked cautiously. Connie sighed.

"You girls clean up, and I'll make you a proper cake, okay? Then you can decorate it with sprinkles and other stuff on it, deal?" Connie asked. Mitchie hugged her mom.

"Thanks, mom!" Mitchie yelled, and then the girls got to cleaning.

--

_I feel like that was short...  
did you find it short?  
Because I find it short...  
Anyways, guys! I went to the year 3000!  
Yeah...  
So, review and maybe you'll get a lil sommat sommat from me...  
Haha... I will start using liverpool slang, because I have to get into character for this play I'm in!  
ILY GUYS!_


	42. Chapter 42

_Okay, there is one person I would like to thank right now, because the person to be thanked in this chap was already in the last, so..._

_I wanna thank my cousin Candice, for getting me drunk last night  
Seriously, Cand, don't do it again._

_--_

"... But do you think that they'd be willing to leave camp before Final Jam?" Nate asked. Shane ran his fingers through his perfect flowing black hair and groaned.

"I don't know, but I think that we could pursuade them to." Shane said just as the cabin door burst open. Mitchie ran in in only a lime green bikini that left a little too little to the imagination and some black short shorts.

"BEACH PARTYYYYYYY!" Mitchie yelled, and then she launched herself into Shane's lap, giggling like a hyena. She pecked him on the lips and then turned around so that she could join the conversation. "There's a huge beach party going on right now, do you guys want to come?" Mitchie asked as she tried to make herself comfortable in Shane's lap, but it was proving to be impossible. Things were getting uncomfortable for Shane too.

"Do we really want to go to a beach party where there are a bunch of hormone driven teenage girls?" Nate asked. Mitchie nodded, and then groaned in frustration.

"JESUS CHRIST, SHANE! What the HELL do you have in your pocket?" Mitchie exclaimed. Shane blushed and looked at the ground, and Nate started laughing.

"It's not something that's in my pocket." Shane said quietly. Mitchie blushed and then stood up.

"Oh... well... uhm... I guess I'll, uh, see you at the beach?" Mitchie asked. They all nodded, and Mitchie quickly left the cabin. There was an uncomfortable silence and then Jason decided to speak up.

"Dude... what did she sit on?"

--

"WOO! BEACH PARTY!" Mitchie yelled. Sadie and Caitlyn laughed as their friend joined them.

"Are the guys coming?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie blushed and looked down at the ground. "What did I say?" She asked Sadie. Sadie shrugged and took off the oversized shirt that was covering her rainbow bikini.

"I don't know. Hey Mitch, is Shane going to COME or not?" Sadie asked.

"SADIE! What the HELL?" Mitchie asked. Sadie tilted her head to the side.

"What?" She asked. "I only asked if Shane was- Did something happen to you and Shane?" Sadie whispered. Mitchie looked around and motioned for both girls to come closer.

"I went to ask the guys if they would come, and I kind of sat on Shane and he kind of had a... boner." Mitchie said quietly, making both Caitlyn and Sadie laugh.

"So... is Shane... COMING?" Caitlyn asked playfully. Mitchie glared and threw sand at her. "Yo! Not funny!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Hey guys! What did I miss?" Peggy asked as she laid her towel down.

"Noth-"

"Mitchie sat on Shane's lap and Shane got a boner!" Caitlyn exclaimed, cutting Mitchie off. Peggy laughed.

"So, did you guys hear what happened to Tess?" Peggy asked in a hushed voice. "I heard that after she fell off the stage, they brought her to the hospital, and they gave her, like, this metal super leg that has like, full nerve control, so she can, like, control her toes just by thinking about it! And then they're going to put like, this skin-like thing over it so that she can look normal. She's going to be, like... a CYBORG!" Peggy exclaimed, making the others girl laugh.

"Ah man! Next big super villain: Tessborg!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Ah man! She'd be more insane than the JOKER!" Mitchie yelled, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I want to go swimming!" Caitlyn exclaimed. Sadie and Peggy nodded.

"You coming with, Mitch?" Peggy asked. Mitchie shook her head.

"Naw, I'll wait for the guys, you go have fun!" Mitchie yelled, and then she was all alone. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" The person behind her whispered in her ear. Mitchie shuddered. "Let me give you a hint: It's not your boyfriend or any of his bitchy whiny friends." The voice spat out. Mitchie pulled the hands off of her eyes and stood up.

"Emile? What the HELL are you doing here?" Mitchie asked. Emile grinned at her.

"What? No 'hello?'. That homo is REALLY rubbing off on you." Emile announced. Mitchie glared at him.

"WHAT are you DOING here?" Mitchie repeated. Emile shrugged.

"Maybe my parents signed me up late for Camp Rock, and maybe I'm a camper here now." Emile said and then he reached into his bag and pulled out his cellphone. "Oh, and maybe I have those pictures from spring break on my phone." Emile added. Mitchie glared at him and tried to grab the phone, but he put it up above his head, and Mitchie had to lean against him to get remotely close to the phone. Emile took this opportunity to wrap his arm tightly around her waist.

"Let me go!" Mitchie demanded. Emile smirked.

"No can do, princess. I quite like you where you are." He said. Mitchie struggled against him, but he still wouldn't let go.

"What the FUCK?" Mitchie sighed in relief when she heard Shane yell. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled from Emile's arms into Shane's.

"Chill, dude, Mitchie and I were only having a little... fun... right, Mitch?" Emile asked. Mitchie shook her head and Emile glared at her. "Anyways, come on, man. You can't blame me for hitting on your girlfriend, my EX girlfriend. I mean, look at her. She's HOT! Just look at this stuff..." Emile said, turning on his phone and going to his photos. "See, I mean, look at that little bikini there, smaller than the one she's wearing now... Oh look! It's gone!" Emile said with a perverted smile on his face. Shane grabbed the phone and started looking through the photos.

"Shane... don't..." Mitchie pleaded, her eyes starting to water. Shane looked up at Emile.

"These are.. hot." Shane said to Emile, his voice calm. Emile nodded.

"Yup... now... can I have my phone back?" Emile asked. Shane shook his head and walked towards the docks with Emile and Mitchie following him. "Dude... I kind of need my phone." Emile said. Shane grinned evilly at him.

"Well, you should have thought about that before giving a tempermental rock star your phone, with naked pictures of said tempermental rock star's girlfriend on that phone." Shane said, and then he dropped the phone into the lake.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Emile yelled. Shane shrugged and Emile punched him in the jaw.

"EMILE!" Mitchie screeched. Shane glared and punched Emile in the stomach. "SHANE!" She yelled again. Before she knew it, both men were throwing punches and kicks like nobody's business. A whole bunch of people had crowded around and were chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!', and then Emile fell in. Mitchie walked up to Shane, who had little bits of his blood and Emile's all over him.

"Mitch..." Shane started, but Mitchie cut him off with her lips on his.

"Thank you." Mitchie whispered. Shane grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

"Anytime, love. Now, what does your hero get for being so... heroic?" Shane asked.

"1. You get a shower... on your OWN, pop star, and 2. You and the guys meet us in the kitchen in about an hour." Mitchie said. Shane nodded and went to tell the guys, and then Mitchie went to gather up Caitlyn and Sadie.

--

"So, what exactly happened between Emile and Shane on the beach?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie groaned.

"Emile tried to blackmail me into getting back with him by threatening me with some pics of me in some... comprimising positions, and then he showed Shane... and then Shane threw his phone in the lake, and then Emile started it!" MItchie yelled.

"GROUP COMFORT HUG!" Sadie yelled, pulling Caitlyn and Mitchie into a hug.

"Awe, you guys are awesome." Mitchie said.

"I hope that I am too." Connie said as she came into the kitchen with a cake.

"You are too, mommy!" Mitchie yelled. Connie grinned.

"Icing's in the fridge, sparkles are in the cupboard, and food coloring is in the drawer." Connie said, and then she walked out of the kitchen. The girls looked around and saw 2 fridges, 14 cupboards and 10 drawers.

"Did she specify which one?"

--

About a half an hour later, the girls had located everything they needed and were decorating the cake. The cake had white icing with a dinosaur with blonde hair with fire coming out of it's mouth, and then in bright pink writing, it said 'Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead!', and it was covered in lots and lots of sparkles.

"I think that it's very very pretty." A voice from behind them said. The girls turned around and saw Shane, Nate and Jason.

"You guys are early!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"It's because loverboy here," Nate said, motioning towards Shane. "couldn't wait." Shane pouted, and the girls laughed.

"What happened to pop stars being fashionably late?" Mitchie asked. Shane grinned.

"Not a pop star." Shane stated. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh... now... who wants cake?" Mitchie asked.

--

_Yay! So, I had a crazy dream last night.  
It included a poptart and and a toaster strudle having a war.  
It was like... war of the pastries..._

_yeah_

_er... Yum_


	43. Chapter 43

_**I'm smufin into the lava  
and I'm trying to keep from smurfin under  
Smurfette, you smurf the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm smurfin up  
Smurfin up  
For you, smurfette.**_

_**I smurffed  
So fast  
Can't smurf myself,  
back  
High smurfs  
Well dressed  
All by yourself  
Gotta smurf my breath**_

_I have a serious announcement to make, and I will make it at the end of the chap.  
Another announcement_ _**JoBrosCupcakeSwirl **__is awesome, and... I hand Kevin Jonas to her._

_--_

"Hey Mrs. T." Shane said when he walked into the cabin. Connie looked up from her photo album and smiled.

"Shane! I've told you in the past that you can call me Connie or Mom." She told him. Shane grinned and sat next to her on the bed and looked at the photo album. He pointed at one of the pictures and laughed.

"Is that me?" He asked.

"Shane Gray, age 2 and a half, Mitchie, 1 week old." Connie announced. Shane dragged his fingers along the page. "So Shane, is there a reason for you coming in here, or did you just want to spend time with me?" Connie asked.

"I wanted to spend time with my girlfriend's mother of course!" Shane exclaimed, and Connie gave him the 'mom look'. "Fine... Mrs. Torres... Connie... Mommy number 2... I have a serious question to ask about Mitchie." Shane announced.

"Oh... well, what is it, Shane?" Connie asked, still maintaining the 'mom look', which was seriously making Shane nervous. Shane took a deep breath.

"Connie, you know that I love your daughter very much, and that I would do anything to make her happy... Connie, I'm coming to ask for your permission to..."

"Oh my God! Yes! Oh my God!" Connie pulled him into a tight hug. "Welcome to the family!" She exclaimed, and then she pulled away from a very confused looking Shane.

"Huh? What do you mean, 'welcome to the family?" Shane asked.

"Weren't you just asking permission to marry my daughter?" Connie asked. Shane shook his head and laughed.

"No! I was asking your permission to take Mitchie on tour with me! We need an opening act, and frankly, I can't think of anyone better than Mitchie." Shane said. Connie sighed.

"I guess that my little baby could go on tour with you... BUT she has to call home every day, and there must be some adult supervision." Connie explained. Shane grinned.

"I'm an adult." Shane announced, and Connie raised her eyebrow. "I AM!" He exclaimed.

"I meant a mature adult." And with that, she left the cabin.

"I'm mature!" Shane whined.

--

_**So bye, bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my chevy to the levy but the levy was dry  
and good ole boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die.. This'll be the day that I die **_Nate flipped open his cellphone and answered it.

"Hey Trish!" Nate exclaimed. "Yes, I'm fine... Yes, Jason's fine too, and no, you can't speak to him... you may not either... because he's busy with something right now, that's why... I don't know if you can come on tour with us... ask mom and dad... if you don't ask them, how will you get to come along? Just ask them! Yes, I love you too, Trish... talk to you later." Nate said as he hung up his phone.

"Who was that?" Caitlyn asked impatiently.

"My evil twin sister." Nate said, and then Caitlyn gave him a look. "It's true! I have an evil twin sister... well, to me she's evil, but to our parents, she's an angel..." Nate pouted, and Caitlyn sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god." Caitlyn said. Nate's expression went from confused to disgusted in record time.

"You thought that she was... AGH! CAITLYN! THAT'S MY TWIN! Oh my GOD! Jesus CHRIST! That's DISGUSTING! AH! BAD MENTAL IMAGES!" Nate exclaimed, making Caitlyn laugh.

--

"So, Sadie, do you write songs?" Jason asked. Sadie nodded.

"I do, but they're not that good." Sadie said the end quietly.

"Let me be the judge of that." Jason demanded. Sadie sighed.

"Can I borrow your guitar?" She asked. Jason nodded and got up to look for his guitar. He looked high and low, left and right, under everything, over everything and he looked in every nook and cranny, but he couldn't find it. He decided after a while to go through Nate's stuff and take his guitar.

"Okay, this is Nate's... if you break it, he will kill me, revive me, clone me, kill me and my clones, and then eat us for dinner. So, be careful..." Jason warned. Sadie grinned.

"I'll be careful." Sadie said as she took the guitar and started playing.

"_**I won't regret saying this  
This thing  
That I'm saying  
Is it better than  
Keeping my mouth shut  
That goes without saying  
Call, break it off  
Call, break my own heart  
Maybe I would have been  
Something you'd be good at  
Maybe you would have been  
Something I'd be good at  
But now we'll never know  
I won't be sad  
But in case  
I'll go there  
Everyday,  
To make myself feel bad  
There's a chance  
I'll start to wonder  
If this was the thing to do  
I won't be out long  
But I still think it better if  
You take your time  
Coming over here  
I think that's for the best  
Call, break it off  
Call, break my own heart  
Maybe I would have been  
Something you'd be good at  
Maybe you would have been  
Something I'd be good at  
But now  
We'll never know  
I won't be sad  
But in case  
I'll go there  
Everyday,  
To make myself feel bad  
There's a chance  
I'll start to wonder  
If this was the thing to do  
I'll start to wonder  
If this was the thing to do**_" Sadie finished and then looked at Jason expectantly. Jason smiled at her.

"That was amazing... Sad, but amazing... did you write that for someone?" Jason asked. Sadie nodded.

"My ex... first love, well, I thought. He broke up with me because I wasn't his type." Sadie explained.

"What's his type?" He asked. Sadie grinned.

"Blonde skinny tranny." She announced.

"Well thank god you're none of that."

--

Peggy slowly walked up to her old cabin and knocked on the door.

"Ella, are you there?" Peggy called. No answer. Peggy looked in the window and saw the tv going. "El, I know that you're there! Come on! Open up!" Peggy pleaded. Finally, she decided to just open the door. "El?" She asked. Her eyes fell upon a figure on the floor. "Ella!" She yelled, rushing over to her. She turned Ella around so that she was on her back and started shaking her. "Ella! Get up! Get up!" Peggy pleaded over and over again.

--

_  
I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!  
He's hot, he's fine, he's a sweetheart, he's got curly hair, he's kind of dumb, but I make up for that, he likes the color blue...  
And he's my cuddle buddy_

_And he's very nice.  
_

_Yes, so... that was my announcement.  
Mhm...  
Party in my pants I guess...  
Once I'm not sick anymore, you can party in my pants._


	44. Chapter 44

_So somehow, the original of this chapter got deleted, and it made me super pissed... just because I worked a long time on it...  
Wouldn't you be pissed too?  
Cause I kind of am!_

_I also have this splitting headache...  
my best friend's sweet 16 was last night_

_and I was seriously out until the wee hours of the morning dancing with her and some peeps at this place that sells cheesecake  
But it's really cool... lol  
and everyone has a cheesecake hangover! Lol!_

_--_

"So, you guys heard about Ella, right?" Caitlyn asked, her voice barely above a whisper to avoid getting overheard by anyone other than Shane, Mitchie, Nate, Jason and Sadie.

"Yeah, I've heard about Ella... isn't she in Mitchie's vocal class?" Sadie asked. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Let me rephrase that: Did you hear about what happened to Ella?" Caitlyn asked.

"Did she get eaten by a panther?" Shane asked. Mitchie slapped his arm. "OW! What was that for?"

"There are no panthers in Canada, smart ass." She said, and then she turned her attention to Caitlyn. "Did she get sent back home so that she could go to summer school?" Mitchie asked.

"No, Mitchie..."

"Did she become anorexic or something and pass out in her cabin? And then did Peggy find her? And then was she transported to the hospital? And will she not be returning because she will be going to to rehab?" Jason asked. Caitlyn looked at him in shock, and then slowly nodded.

"Yes, actually, that's exactly what happened, but you can't tell ANYONE, okay? Peggy called me and told me that she wouldn't be here for at least the next week because she wanted to be there for Ella." Caitlyn explained.

"That's horrible! Why would she do such a thing?" Mitchie exclaimed. Everyone looked around and nodded.

"Tess." They said.

"She may be gone, but her influence lives on." Shane said angrily.

"Damn bitch." Nate said under his breath. Everyone stared at him. "What did I do?" He whined innocently.

"Dude, in all the years that I have known you, I have never heard you swear!" Jason exclaimed.

"Me neither..." Shane said.

"I've just fucking had it with Tess. She's an insensitive, backstabbing, selfish attention whore. I'm glad that she's not coming back, maybe camp can be FUN from now on." Nate spat out.

"Woah! Calm down!" Caitlyn exclaimed. Nate looked at her and sighed.

"Sorry... It's just... She's done so much damage, to ALL of us..." Nate trailed off.

"We know, man... HEY! At least we don't have to endure a tour with her!" Jason exclaimed.

"That is true... Oh, whatEVER will we do for an opening act?" Shane hinted, putting a LOT of extra emphasis on the ever. The girls looked at him, confused.

"Oh, I don't know Shane. Maybe we have multi-talented girlfriends who would like to open for us." Jason replied. Mitchie was the first one to get it.

"OMIGOD! YOU... WE... US... AH!" Mitchie yelled, wrapping her arms tightly around Shane.

"Mitch... can't... breathe... let... go!" Shane tried to get out, but Mitchie was holding on too tight.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Mitchie exclaimed, loosening her arms a bit. "How can I ever repay you?" Mitchie asked. Shane grinned.

"I could think of a few things." Shane said, and then Mitchie lightly slapped his chest.

--

Peggy took a deep breath, and then lifted her hand to knock on the glass door, but then dropped her hand and started pacing around. She went to knock again, but she just couldn't bring herself to. She looked down at the flowers in her hands, and groaned, and then went to walk away, but then walked back.

"Peg, I can see you!" Ella shouted. Peggy sighed and walked up to the door.

"Can I come in?" Peggy asked. Ella nodded and sat up in her bed. Peggy pushed open the door and slowly walked in. "Hi." Peggy said quietly.

"Hey yourself." Ella said.

"These are for you." Peggy said, and then she looked at Ella and cringed. It hadn't been long since she'd seen her, but she could already see most of Ella's bones, her skin was paler than usual, and her eyes looked sunken and dead. "Why?" Peggy asked. Ella frowned and started playing with her hospital bracelet.

"I don't know." Ella whispered.

"I think that you do know, and that you're just to scared to tell me." Peggy stated. Ella sighed.

"Tess." Ella said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Peggy asked.

"Tess... Tess kept calling me fat, and then she made me diet... and she made me take diet pills... You have to understand, Peg... She pressured me into it! I can't be fat!" Ella cried. Peggy sat down on the bed and pulled her into a hug.

"El... you never were fat, you've always been perfect the way you are. Tess was only calling you fat because she's jealous, okay? You are a kind hearted, talented, beautiful girl and nothing Tess says should change that." Peggy explained. Ella pulled away and nodded, and Peggy lifted her hand up to wipe a tear away.

"I understand that now..." Ella said. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. They looked up to see Ella's doctor, carrying a clipboard.

"Excuse me? Ella Lee?" The doctor asked. Ella nodded. "You should only be having family in here for now." He said. Peggy gave Ella and apologetic look, and then stood up to leave, but Ella grabbed her arm in a death grip.

"Please, doc? She's all I have now." Ella said, tears threatening to fall. The doctor sighed. He had always been a sucker for crying girls.

"Fine."

--

"Hey Steve." Connie said, holding the phone close to her ear.

"Hello beautiful." Steve responded. "Any reason for the call?" He asked. Connie nodded.

"I miss you." Connie said. She heard laughter from her husband's end of the phone, calming her a bit.

"Connie, how close is the phone to your ear?" He asked. Connie smiled.

"So close that it hurts." Connie said quietly, and Steve laughed again.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it makes me feel closer to you."

--

**BLOOPERS & OUTTAKES**

_**BLIP  
**__"I AM... BOOKFACE!" Shane yelled with his book over his face. Mitchie laughed and the director cleared his throat. Shane took the book off his face and blushed. "Didn't know that we were filming already." He said quietly._

_**BLIP**_

_**BLIP**_

_**"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge" **__Nate sang and danced in front of his mirror with his shirt tied up. Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sadie fell out of his closet, laughing their heads off, and Nate blushed._

_"THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE 'ME' TIME!"  
__**BLIP**_

_**BLIP**_

_"That's horrible! Why would she do such a thing?" Mitchie exclaimed. Everyone looked around and nodded._

_"Tess." They said... except for Shane._

_"CHUCK NORRIS!" Shane yelled, and everyone burst out into laughter_

_**BLIP**_

_**BLIP**_

_"That's horrible! Why would she do such a thing?" Mitchie exclaimed. Everyone looked around and nodded._

_"Tess." They said, and Jason stared out at the window at a bird. Caitlyn cleared her throat, and Jason snapped his head around._

_"Oh sorry... was that my line?"  
__**BLIP**_

_**BLIP  
**__"OMIGOD! YOU... WE... US... AH!" Mitchie yelled, wrapping her arms tightly around Shane. Shane groaned._

_"Mitch..." Shane moaned, and Mitchie blushed and got off of him._

_"Right." Mitchie said, returning to her seat on his right._

_"Shane... what have you got in your pants?" Jason asked from his spot on the left of Shane.  
__**BLIP**_

_**BLIP**_

_Peggy took a deep breath, and then lifted her hand to knock on the glass door, but then dropped her hand and started pacing around. She went to knock again, but she just couldn't bring herself to. She looked down at the flowers in her hands, and groaned, and then went to walk away, but then walked back and tripped over her own two feet, fell into a nurse, who in turn fell right onto a patient. Peggy slowly got up and blushed, while everyone laughed._

_"Can we redo that?" Peggy asked._

_**BLIP**_

BLIP

_"Hey Steve." Connie said, holding the phone close to her ear. _

_"Who is you and who the herr is Steve?" A voice came from the other end. Connie pulled her phone away and looked at the screen, and then put the phone back on her ear._

_"Connie... now... who is this?" Connie asked slowly._

_"This is Ree from Jade Parace Restaurant." The voice said. Connie blushed._

_"Sorry. I must have the wrong number."_

_**BLIP**_

_--_

_AWE YAY!  
Older people love!  
OKAY! so...  
WHO SAW THE LOVEBUG MUSIC VIDEO!  
I DID!_

_I LOVED IT!_

_I ACCIDENTALLY POKED MYSELF IN THE EYE WHILE WATCHING IT!_

_They looked so hot in the vid... I loved it..._

_**Now he's speachless  
over the edge  
he's just breathless  
Kev never thought that he'd catch my lovebug again  
He's hopeless,  
head over heels in the moment  
Kev never thought that he'd get hit by my lovebug again.**_

_Can you tell how obsessed I am?  
Cause I absolutely love them. They are amazing and...  
I'm crying because I poked myself in the eye.  
Ah well...  
I think that they looked amazing in white.  
_

_Anyways, so... to respond to a reviewer's review...  
My boyfriend is NOT Kevin... I wish he was though... LOL!_

_Haha... I'm happy with what I've got._

_I LOBE YOU, DINO!_

_lol  
_


	45. Chapter 45

_I adore Robert Pattinson.  
It is official...  
I love him more than any other celebrity in the world.  
And I'm also in like with my boyfriend  
who's sweater is the comfiest thing I am wearing, besides my spiderman jammies  
which are part of the inspiration for the chapter  
other inspiration, you know who you are __**snicker**__ boner __**snicker**_

--

Emile opened his eyes and was instantly greeted by blinding white lights. He groaned and covered his eyes.

"Jesus Christ." He mumbled.

"Hello sunshine." Came a voice from somewhere else in the room. Emile squinted and tried to locate the source of the voice. His eyes fell upon Bonnie clad in horribly pink scrubs. Emile put his hand up to his forehead and felt some fabric. "Oh, sweetheart, don't remove your bandage." Bonnie said.

"Where am I?" Emile asked.

"You're in the infirmary, dear." Bonnie replied.

"But WHERE?" Emile asked again. Bonnie gave him a look of pity and then walked out of the room. She came back a few minutes later with Dr. Grey.

"He's worse than we initially thought."

--

"Hey Trish." Nate said as he answered his phone.

"MOM AND DAD SAID YES! MOM AND DAD SAID YES! MOM AND DAD SAID YES! HA! I WIN! YOU LOSE! YOU'RE CRAZY!" His sister yelled. Nate pulled the phone away from his ear and cringed.

"Jesus CHRIST! GIve a guy some warning next time before you scream in their ear!" Nate exclaimed. He could almost hear his sister blushing.

"Right... well, I'm just calling to say that I'm coming on tour with you, but I can only come for two weeks..." Patricia trailed off. Nate grinned.

"I'll make it the best two weeks of your life." He announced.

"I'll make it the worst two weeks of yours." She said.

"Brat." He said.

"Faux-fro." She responded.

"Four-eyes." He teased.

"Zwitter." She said. Nate raised his eyebrow.

"What did you just call me?" He asked. He heard Patricia giggle.

"I called you a transvestite." and then she hung up.

--

Mitchie ran into the cabin for her private vocal lessons and launched herself at Shane.

"SHANEYDOODLEBOP!" Mitchie screeched. Shane laughed and stepped aside so that she ran head first into the wall. "Ungh... douche-y move." She groaned.

"Sorry, Mitch, but we actually have to do productive stuff soon, because Brown's going to be coming to check up on us someday soon, and if he sees that we're not being productive, then he and I are switching private lessons, which would suck." Shane stated. Mitchie rubbed her forehead.

"I think that I get it, but I'm not sure, because YOU neglected to stop me before I ran HEAD FIRST into a wall." She said coldy.

"You're over reacting." Shane announced. Mitchie huffed and pouted and sat down on the piano bench.

"That's what you say now, but just wait until I die of blunt force trauma to the temporal lobe." Mitchie said. Shane pouted and kissed her forehead.

"Better?" He asked. Mitchie nodded. "Good, because now, we have to get working." He pulled out some sheet music and handed it to Mitchie. Mitchie looked at it and laughed. "What's so funnny?" He asked.

"This song is like a grilled cheese minus the bread.. or mac & cheese without the mac and." Mitchie teased. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Just play and sing." He ordered. Mitchie groaned and put the sheets down and started playing.

_**"Oh, thinking about our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now, nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more**_

Cause baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when you're feeling down  
Now, nothing can change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way" She smiled at Shane, who sat down next to her._****_

"Cause baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times  
And the bad  
I'll be standing there by you

Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

ohh ohh ohh  
ohh ohh ohh  
we're in heaven" Mitchie finished and turned to look at Shane, expecting feedback. Instead, he pressed his lips gently to hers. "I told you that that song was utter cheese." Mitchie said against his lips.

"But we're the ultimate cheese couple, so it works."

--

"Hey, Sademister?" Jason asked. Sadie looked up from her notebook to see Jason staring at his computer screen through his (sexy) reading glasses

"Yeah Jase?" She responded, putting her notebook down and walking over to him.

"Did you know that there's a song about you?" Jason asked. Sadie shook her head.

"Who's it by?" She asked. Jason scrolled to the top of the page.

"Some unknown band called 'The Beatles'" Jason responded. "It looks easy enough to play..." Jason trailed off.

"Play it for me?" Sadie asked, putting on the most adorable face she possibly could. Jason tried to think of a way to get out of it, but he couldn't.

"Fine... but just this once!" Jason exclaimed. Sadie nodded and handed him Nate's guitar. "He's going to kill us one day." Jason said more to himself than to Sadie as he started playing, while looking at the screen.

_**"Sexy Sadie what have you done  
You made a fool of everyone  
You made a fool of everyone  
Sexy Sadie ooh what have you done.**_

Sexy Sadie you broke the rules  
You layed it down for all to see  
You layed it down for all to see  
Sexy Sadie oooh you broke the rules.

One sunny day the world was waiting for a lover  
She came along to turn on everyone  
Sexy Sadie the greatest of them all.

Sexy Sadie how did you know  
The world was waiting just for you  
The world was waiting just for you  
Sexy Sadie oooh how did you know.

Sexy Sadie you'll get yours yet  
However big you think you are  
However big you think you are  
Sexy Sadie oooh you'll get yours yet.

We gave her everything we owned just to sit at her table  
Just a smile would lighten everything  
Sexy Sadie she's the latest and the greatest of them all.

She made a fool of everyone  
Sexy Sadie.

However big you think you are  
Sexy Sadie." Jason finished and looked at Sadie. "I think that we should probably go meet these 'Beatles', ya know? See who wrote this song about you."

--

_**This is the story of a squirrel,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looked so cute in photographs,  
I don't believe she's innocent,  
When she smiles... **_

_My friend and I thought of that during rehersals the other day, and we thought it was awesome.  
So, you guys need to review to make me happy!  
YAY FOR HAPPY!_


	46. Chapter 46

_Let me explain to you how school works.  
School is a place that you pretend to learn when really you're just absorbing pointless information that you will probably never need again in your life.  
School is a place that you go to hang out with your friends.  
School is a place to disobey adults.  
School is a place to escape chores.  
But most of all..._

_School is a place where I write.  
SO LET'S HAVE 3 CHEERS FOR SCHOOL!  
Hip Hip!  
BOO!_

_**Rose A. White **__this chap is dedicated to you because of the amazing song that you let me use. You are truly amazing...  
BALOGNA!_

_--_

"HURRY UP AND GET IN!" Mitchie yelled. It was raining... wait, scratch that... POURING outside, and from the looks of it, it was about to start thundering and lightninging. Sadie, Jason and Nate ran as fast as they could, their sweaters being the only barrier between them and the rain. Caitlyn, on the other hand, was skipping merrily down the once dirt, now mud path, clad in a canary yellow rain coat with matching pants and duckies, with a Dora the Explorer umbrella held over her head. Everyone entered the cabin and then watched as Caitlyn made her way to the cabin.

"JUST HURRY UP ALREADY!" Nate yelled impatiently. Caitlyn glared and sped up slightly. When she reached the cabin, she walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Don't get my shit wet." Shane warned while tuning his guitar. Everyone, save for Mitchie, Shane and Caitlyn were soaked to the bone.

"I am so smart! I am so smart! S-M-R-T!" Caitlyn sang as she stripped off her rain gear.

"Babe, it's S-M-A-R-T." Nate corrected her. Caitlyn shrugged.

"I don't care, do you know why? Because I'm warm and dry and you're not, nah nah nah nah nah nah!" Caitlyn teased. Nate raised his eyebrow playfully at her.

"Oh really?" He asked. Caitlyn nonned. "Not for long." He said in a sing-song voice. Before Caitlyn could process what he had said, he hugged her, soaking her in the process.

"NATE! Not funny!" She shrieked. Nate laughed and pulled away.

"Now you're just like us!" He exclaimed. Caitlyn groaned and turned to Mitchie.

"You wouldn't happen to have any spare clothes here, would you?"

--

10 minutes, 4 dry pairs of pants and 4 dry shirts later, Sadie, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, Shane and Mitchie sat on pillows in a circle on the cabin floor. Jason whined as he pulled the shirt down for the zillionth time.

"SHANE! Your clothes are too tight!" Jason exclaimed. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Then lose weight." Shane said monotonically, earning him a slap on the arm and a warning look from Mitchie.

"I like it... you look hot." Sadie announced, and then she kissed Jason on the cheek, making him blush. Suddenly, there was a crack of thunder, and Mitchie squeaked and jumped into Shane's arms, making him chuckle.

"Is Mitchiedoodles afraid of thunder?" Shane teased in a baby voice. Mitchie nodded and buried her face into his chest. "The big mean old thunder monster isn't going to eat you, Mitch."

"Shut up." said Mitchie, her voice muffled by Shane's uuber thick American Apparel sweater (I have one, they're comfy and warm and YAY!). Shane groaned and started rubbing her back sootingly until she pulled away and went back to her original place to Shane's left.

"Better?" He asked, and Mitchie nodded. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning, quickly followed by a crack of thunder, and the power went out in the cabin, rendering it pitch black.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A girly shriek rang through the cabin.

"MITCH? Are you alright?" Caitlyn asked worriedly.

"Cait.. That wasn't me... Sadie?" Mitchie asked.

"Nope!" Sadie said, popping the p. Caitlyn reached into her bag and pulled out a flashlight, scanning the room until the light fell upon Shane, who was curled up in a ball, shaking like a leaf... in Nate's lap.

"There... there?" Nate said awkwardly as he patted his friend's back.

"I WANT IN ON THE CUDDLE!" Jason yelled, running over to Nate and Shane and pulling them both into a hug.

"Awe, is ickle Shaneykins afraid of the mean old thunder monster and lighting monster?" Mitchie teased. Shane glared at her.

"Shaddup." He said, making her laugh.

"Awe! Poor baby! Come here!" Mitchie cooed. Shane quickly untangled himself from Jason and Nate and crawled over to Mitchie. Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm bored!" Jason whined. "Can we play a game?" He asked.

"We could play Connect 4... or 3." Caitlyn suggested, making all three members of Connect 3 groan. "It was just a suggestion." She said defensively.

"We could play never have I ever!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"OH! But instead of drinking, if you have done something, you take off an article of clothing! Last one down to their skivies wins!" Sadie exlcaimed.

"That sounds fun." Nate said with a smirk on his face.

"Let the game begin." Mitchie announced.

"Uh... never have I ever... dated a rockstar." Shane said. The girls just sat there staring at him. "Well go on! Strip! Are you waiting for an invitation or something?" Shane asked.

"You're popstars, not rockstars." Mitchie stated. "Okay, never have I ever... used more hair product that my girlfriend." Mitchie announced. Shane glared at her and took off his left sock, making everyone laugh. Mitchie kissed his cheek apologetically.

"Never have I ever dressed up as the opposite gender." Caitlyn said. Mitchie removed her right shoe and Jason slowly removed his sock. Nate and Shane glanced at each other and laughed. Mitchie shot Shane a quizzical look and Shane mouthed 'I'll show you later.'

"Never have I ever played soccer against the Queen of England." Nate said. Shane and Jason both took off their other socks. (you have to go find this on youtube guys... you're on your own for this."

After about an hour of playing, it was down to Sadie, Mitchie and Nate. Sadie had her shirt on, Mitchie had on her shorts that she was wearing under her pants (Shane had shouted 'cheater' when that had been revealed) and Nate was in his jeans.

"Never have I ever dated Jason." Nate said. Sadie growled and took off her shirt.

"HAPPY NOW?" She yelled. Nate, Shane and Jason nodded happily. "IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!" She exclaimed, and then she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself.

"Never have I ever eaten Jellied eel." Mitchie said. Nate groaned and got up and pulled down his pants.

"Excited much?" Mitchie asked. Nate looked down, blushed and quickly covered his... excitement.

"What's in Nate's underwear?" Jason asked.

--

**BLOOPERS AND OUTTAKES**

_**BLIP**_

_"HURRY UP AND GET IN!" Mitchie yelled._

_"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Shane exclaimed._

_**BLIP**_

_**BLIP  
**__"NATE! Not funny!" She shrieked. Nate laughed and pulled away._

_"Now you're just like us!" He exclaimed._

"Join us, Caitlyn!" Jason said in a zombie-voice.

_"Yesssssss, Caitlyn. Come on, it's FUN!" Sadie exclaimed, motioning her towards them with her finger._

_"JOOOOOOOOOOOIN US!" They yelled in unison, and then everyone fell to the floor laughing.  
__**BLIP**_

_**BLIP  
**__"Like a virgin, HEY!" Shane sang in a high pitched voice._

_"Who castrated him?" Nate asked._

_**BLIP**_

BLIP  
_"MARISSA!" Ryan yelled. Everyone looked at him._

_"Who's Marissa?" Jason asked. Ryan raised his eyebrow._

_"Isn't this the set for the O.C?" He asked. _

_"Naw, that show was cancelled ages ago." Mitchie stated._

_**BLIP**_

BLIP  
_"Never have I ever dated Jason." Nate said. Shane sighed dramatically and pulled down his pants._

_**BLIP**_

_--_

_**My rock star has a first name,  
It's K-E-V-I-N,  
My rock star has a second name,  
It's J-O-N-A-S,  
And if you ask me why I'll say,  
'Cause Kevin Jonas has a way,  
Of rocking out, Everyday**_

_You guys are amazing, did you know that? Lol!  
So, I was wondering what I should do with the story._

_A) I should add some more Tess in there._

_B) Emile drama, perhaps?_

C) Should I skip over to the tour?

D) More boner moments?

E) Combo?

F) any suggestions you may have.


	47. Chapter 47

_Hey guys!  
I am so sorry for not updating in a while... a lot has been going on with me, homework, jerky now ex boyfriend...  
Yes. you heard it here first, I broke up with my boyfriend...  
why?  
because he is a controlling dick who told me that i wasn't allowed to hang out with my best friend because he's a guy...  
I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS DAMN WORLD-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D_

_I'D RATHER DATE A SPIDER OR A RAT!_

_(You should go check out 'Damatic Reading of a Breakup Letter' on youtube:) or else you won't understand that)_

Shane woke up in a... happy mood after a rather... pleasant dream. He and Mitchie had been doing things that no person with a purity ring should be doing. Her hands down his... wait... what was that? He felt something moving in his pants, something that felt like a hand, but it definetly wasn't his own. He looked down... yup... definetly a foreign hand. He followed the person's arm with his eyes until he got up to their face.

"EW!" Shane yelled, pulling Nate's hand out of his pants. Nate snored and then cuddled to Shane, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

"I wuv you too, snugglemuffin." Nate mumbled in his sleep. Shane shuddered and tried to pry Nate away from him, but he couldn't. He then felt Mitchie wrap herself around him from behind. Shane groaned and looked down. He was still slightly 'happy', and it was only a matter of time before someone woke up and saw his 'problem'. Why the hell had he suggested that everyone share his bed last night?

"Mmmm... stop poking me." Nate mumbled as he shifted closer to Shane. Shane sighed and closed his eyes.

"Dying puppies, leprochauns in leather, Nate's twin sister... wait.. that's actually a good mental image... Madonna's camel toe, gramma in a speedo..." Shane glanced down and sighed in reliefe. Awkward moment avoided.

--

Trisha was busy packing her bags. So what if there was still a week until she was going to be on tour with her brother and his incredibly hot band? (She almost fainted at the thought of her being in the same room as Shane and Jason) She was just too excited!

_**My little kitty doesn't fight, no he's so nice.  
In the end Sparta didn't stand a chance, no!  
Persia had one that night.  
Hey little kitty yeah your so nice, so nice.**_

Hey little kitty, yeah where'd you go?  
Oh wait, I think I know... Trisha squealed and answered her phone.

"Hi Troy!" Trisha yelled into the phone, and then her cat, Samson jumped on her lap.

"_Ow... loud noises." _Troy groaned. Trisha bit her lip.

"Sorry!" She whispered, and Troy laughed.

"You don't have to be so quiet that a mouse can barely hear you." He stated. Trisha blushed.

"Yeah well, you don't have to be Troy Bolton, but you are, so BURN!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not Troy Bolton, for your information." He said seriously. Trisha pushed Samson off her lap and lied down on her bed and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, then who are you?" She asked playfully. She could almost hear him smirking on the other side of the line.

"I'm Batman." He said in the annoying deep scratchy voice that Christian Bale does when he's Batman.

--

"HE SHOOTS! HE SCORES! AND THE CROWD GOES WILD! RAAAAAAAAAH! RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jason yelled. He was the commentator on the epic basketball game that was going on. Shirts VS skins, Shane and Nate being the shirts, and Caitlyn and Mitchie in bikinis. This was a bit of an advantage for the girls, because the boys, being boys, got very easily distracted.

"Yay... woot... go team... uh huh... you can do it... ya- who gives a crap?" Sadie said unenthusiastically, waving her little noisemaker around.

"You're just mad because you don't get to play." Jason stated. Sadie rolled her eyes.

"You don't get to play either." Sadie pointed out. Jason shrugged.

"I never really LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKED basketball, and commentating is an extremely fun thing to do." Jason said happily. "AND MITCHIE DISTRACTS SHANE WITH HER RACK, ALLOWING CAITLYN TO GRAB THE BALL, SHE DRIBBLES, PASSES TO MITCHIE- AND IT'S INTERCEPTED BY NATE, WHO IS OBVIOUSLY NOT DISTRACTED BY HER RACK... NATE PASSES TO SHANE, AND THEN... DUDE! SHE'S ON THE OTHER TEAM! WHAT THE HELL?" Jason yelled as Shane passed the ball to Mitchie. Mitchie grinned and passed the ball to Caitlyn, who threw it and got it in.

"YEAH! GO BITCHES!" Sadie exclaimed. Jason's head snapped to the side and he gave her a puzzled look. "I get excited when MY friends score, alright?" Sadie asked. Jason shrugged.

"I was just curious about the name..." Jason trailed off. Sadie tilted her head to the side and shrugged.

"I don't know, it's seemed like a suitable name for them... I'm the oldest out of them, so they're my bitches... and then you can name Nate and Shane's team." Sadie exclaimed.

"OH OH! NATE GRABS THE BALL FROM MITCHIE, PASSES TO SHANE. SHANE STANDS THERE AND LOOKS PRETTY AS THE WIND BLOWS THROUGH HIS STIFF HAIR... HE PASSES BACK TO NATE, HE SHOOTS, HE SCORES! 3-2 FOR THE DODOS!" Jason yelled, making Sadie, Mitchie and Caitlyn laugh like hyenas.

--

"Emile, do you know what today's date is?" Dr. Grey asked.

"December 24th?" Emile asked. Dr. Grey shook his head.

"It's July 2nd, son. You're at Camp Rock. You said that you have a friend, Mitchie, who planned to go here this summer?" Dr. Grey asked cautiously. Emile nodded.

"Yeah, her mom told me that she got a catering job here this summer, and that Mitchie was going, but not to tell her so that it would a surprise." Emile said. Dr. Grey nodded.

"Well, I happen to know miss Torres, so I will contact her as soon as I can to explain your condition." He announced. Emile grinned.

"Thank you so much."

--

_**BLIP  
**__"EW!" Shane yelled, pulling Nate's hand out of his pants... Er, or at least he TRIED to, but it seemed to be stuck inside his insanely tight jeans._

_"Dudes... help?"  
__**BLIP**_

_**BLIP  
**__"Dying puppies, leprochauns in leather, Nate's twin sister... wait.. that's actually a good mental image... Madonna's camel toe, gramma in a speedo... Julie Andrews in your mother... PANCREATIC ENZYMES! ANTIDISESTABLISHMENTARIANISM! OH GOD! JUST GO DOWN ALREADY FRIG!"  
__**BLIP**_

_**BLIP  
**__"Dudes, wait wait." Shane exclaimed. "We forgot our pants." (Camera moves downwards to show Nate, Shane and Jason in their tighty whities)  
__**BLIP**_

_**BLIP  
**__"OH OH! NATE GRABS THE BALL FROM MITCHIE, PASSES TO SHANE. SHANE! SHANE LIKES BALLS! SHANE LIKES BALLS! SHANE LIKES BALLS!"  
__**BLIP**_

_**--**_

_DUN DUN DUN!  
There will be Emile drama, I say!  
LOL! So, my stalker is back... and more stalkery than ever  
He grabbed my ass in the middle of the halls at school todayIt's like 'HELLO! I POOP FROM THERE!'  
But seriously, he's creeping me out.  
My friend punched him the other day, but still, he's not backing off unless she's there...  
yes, a girl punched him... That just shows how lame he is... lol._

_**I got this little doggy about 4 years ago.  
I guess he's not so little, but it doesn't show.  
I wouldn't call him a ninja, now way no how.  
If anything I'd say he looks like a clown.  
My doggy's so nice he has a beard like an old man.  
He never gets in trouble, unless he bites mommy's hand  
But there was this one time when he accidentally bit me  
So he drooled on my leg and drank my mango tea**_

If there's one thing I don't like, It's when he licks.  
But then again who can resist this.  
All he really does is just grooms his doggy hair  
He sleeps all day, like he just don't care  
His energy lacks. He's on mommy's bed all day  
He only gets off when my gorilla of a daddy says 'HEY!'  
With this doggy, I always have to turn off the oven  
He's the nicest little doggy so we call him Beethoveen

My little doggy doesn't fight, no he's so nice.  
In the end Lassie didn't stand a chance, no  
My little doggy likes to eat rice.  
Hey little doggy yeah your so nice, so nice. 


	48. Chapter 48: author's note

Hello my loves

so, I have a reason for not updating.  
I'm in this play, and I rarely have 2 minutes to breathe at any given moment, and then I have school, so I'm uuber busy  
the earliest you should expect an update is next week,  
I'm so sorry, I just have a lot on my plate.

If you have any suggestions, feel free to offer

xox

Kawaii-babi

P.S... I'M ADDICTED TO TWILIGHT!!!!11ELEVENTY!


	49. Chapter 49

_Hey, my loves_

_So, I'm here, apologizing for forever without update._

_But, if you read my little AN lat time, you'll understand why. And also, my other computer crashed, which has everything on it._

_So I'm starting from scratch._

_love ya._

_Oh, my play went amazingly, to those who asked. I was apparently the most hilarious character in the play!  
I WAS AWESOME!_

_NOTE  
_**BOLD- MITCHIE**

Underlined- Shane

**BOLD UNDERLINING- BOTH:)**

_--_

Mitchie and Shane sat on the docks. Shane was playing his guitar, and he and Mitchie were singing.

Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

**Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**They don't know how long it takes** (They don't know how long it takes)**  
Waiting for a love like this  
****Every time we say goodbye** (Every time we say goodbye)  
**I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
  
And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
**Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh 

Shane put down his guitar and moved closer to Mitchie.

"You know your guitar could fall in the water, right?" Mitchie asked. Shane shrugged and moved even closer.

"Don't care." He said, his face inches from hers. Mitchie rolled her eyes and moved closer as well.

"What would you do if it did fall in?" She asked. He shrugged again.

"Don't know." He said with their mouths almost touching. Mitchie moved forwards a bit and then...

"WOULD MITCHIE TORRES PLEASE REPORT TO THE INFIRMARY IMMEDIATELY. WOULD MITCHIE TORRES PLEASE REPORT TO THE INFIRMARY IMMEDIATELY." An annoying nasally voice on the PA said. Mitchie groaned and attempted to get up, but Shane wouldn't let her.

"Shane, I've got to go." Mitchie whined. Shane still wouldn't let go.

"They said, 'would Mitchie Torres please report to the infirmary immediately.' it was kind of asking if you wanted to, and I would bet anything that you don't want to go." Shane said smugly.

"Actually, I'm kind of curious as to why my presence would be requested." MItchie argued. Shane huffed and let go of her.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." He warned. Mitchie shrugged.

"Don't care." Mitchie said indifferently.

"Do you **want** me to go with you?" Shane asked. Mitchie shrugged.

"Don't know." She said. Shane pouted, and then Mitchie giggled.

"I'm kidding." She announced. Shane nodded and got up. He started walking, and then Mitchie cleared her throat. He turned around and looked at her weird. "Your guitar." She explained. He smiled and then picked it up.

--

"I'm BORED." Jason announced for what seemed to be the billionth time in the past minute. Sadie pulled his pillow over her face.

"I KNOW!" She screamed into the pillow. "What do you want me to do about it?" She asked desperately. Jason pried the pillow out of her hands and leaned over her.

"Kiss me." He stated. Sadie looked up at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked. He smiled.

"You heard me." He said. "Either you entertain me that way, or I keep on going on about how BORED I am." He said. Sadie pouted.

"You're gonna get your way either way!" Sadie whined. Jason grinned.

"I know." He said. Sadie sighed and leaned up.

"Ah well." She said quietly. "Might as well entertain myself at the same time." And then she kissed him.

--

"Whatcha doing?" Caitlyn asked. Nate looked down at his guitar. "OH! You're writing a song?" She asked. Nate nodded.

"Well, trying to. It seems that nothing wants to rhyme with your name." Nate announced.

"What about Nate?" Caitlyn asked. Nate frowned.

"Caitlyn and Nate don't exactly-" He tried to explain.

"I mean, Cait and Nate." She clarified. Nate looked at her, and then went back to his guitar.

"I know this girl, her name's Cait,  
She's absolutely perfect for this guy named Nate.  
They've known each other for so long,  
They've liked each other all along.

He should have known it from the very start,  
That she'd eventually come and steal his heart.  
She's there for him all the time,  
And to top it off, she's all mine." Nate sang. Caitlyn started tearng up a bit. "It's still a work in progress... don't cry! I know that it's bad, but I can work on it..."

"I'm not crying because it's horrible! I love it!" Caitlyn announced, wiping a tear away. She launched herself at Nate. "You'd better not change it." She warned. Nate laughed.

"Or what?" Nate teased. Caitlyn pulled away.

"Or I will castrate you."

--

"Hi Bonnie." Mitchie said as she and Shane walked into the infirmary. Bonnie smiled at them.

"Hello dears! What brings you hear today? Are you in nead of... _condoms?" _Bonnie said the last part quietly. Mitchie blushed and Shane laughed.

"No, Bonnie. We don't need condoms." Shane said as he flashed his purity ring. "Mitchie was called to the infirmary." He explained. Bonnie nodded.

"I'll go find the doctor and tell him that you're here." Bonnie said. She got up and left Mitchie and Shane by themselves.

"You know, this place is becoming more and more like an office." Mitchie whispered. Shane raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Be my naughty secretary?" He asked jokingly. Mitchie rolled her eyes and slappe his arm.

"Behave, virgin boy." Mitchie warned playfully.

"Yes, behave, hopefully still virgin boy." Dr. Grey said as he walked into the waiting area.

"Virgin TEEN, dad, HUGE difference." Shane said. Dr. Grey laughed.

"Yes, one is extremely more embarrassing than the other." Mitchie added in. Dr. Grey smiled at her.

"Hello again, Mitchie." He said, shaking her hand. "I have someone here who wants to see you." Dr. Grey said happily.

"Who could possibly want to see me?" Mitchie asked. Instead of responding, the doctor opened the door to one of the examining rooms.

"Hi Mitch!" Emile exclaimed happily from his seat on the bed.

--

_**BLIP**_

_"Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard" Mitchie sang._

_"That's what she said." Shane said.  
__**BLIP**_

_**BLIP  
**__"I KNOW!" She screamed into the pillow. "What do you want me to do about it?" She asked desperately. Jason pried the pillow out of her hands and leaned over her._

_And then he burped.  
__**BLIP**_

BLIP  
_"Well, trying to. It seems that nothing wants to rhyme with your name." Nate announced. _

_"What about Nate?" Caitlyn asked. Nate frowned._

"I'm not going to write a song about me."  
_**BLIP**_

_**BLIP  
**__"Who could possibly want to see me?" Mitchie asked. Instead of responding, the doctor opened the door to one of the examining rooms to reveal Emile dancing around in his Yu-Gi-Oh boxers_

_"Dance with me pretty boy tonight  
Dance with me and we'll be alright  
There's a whole floor before us, just for you and me  
So follow my lead and we'll one two three  
(Pull shapes)_

I like to Disco  
I like to Rock 'n' Roll  
Well I like to Hip Hop

You can do it all  
Just don't let the music fall  
Pull shapes!

I lead with my left hand  
I stomp with my right foot  
Well I just want to freak out  
I just want to move  
I don't care what the song's about" Emile sang in a high pitched voice with his back turned to everyone. Everyone started laughing and Emile grabbed his clothes.

_"Hi guys!" He said, trying to hide his blush.__**  
BLIP**_

_--_

_AGAIN PEOPLE_

_I AM SORRY FOR NO UPDATEY!  
Yell at me all you want!  
But I have some chill time coming up so I can write more!  
LOVE YA!_

_REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!_


	50. Chapter 50

_Dearest reviewers,  
So, I've been going through a bit of a hard time.  
Last week, my favorite uncle died.  
It's been hard on me.  
He's been sick for a while, and he... went in his sleep...  
so i guess that that's kind of good, he didn't suffer as much as he could have._

_I love you _

_--_

Mitchie stood there in shock. She opened her mouth several times to talk, but nothing was coming out.

"Mitch? Are you okay?" Emile asked. Shane pulled Mitchie to him and glared at Emile. Emile stared at him for a second, and then gasped.

"You're Shane Grey! As in, Shane Grey from Connect 3!" He yelled. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Duh." He said. Dr. Grey cleared his throat.

"Mitchie, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. Mitchie nodded and went to follow him, Shane in tow. "Actually, Shane, I'd prefer to talk to her alone." He said. Shane reluctantly let go of Mitchie, and she followed Dr. Grey into the connecting examining room. "So, Mitchie... I understand that you and Emile are friends?"

"As of the beginning of camp, no. We had... a falling out... kind of." Mitchie.

"Well, he hit his head pretty bad, and he has some memory loss. He doesn't seem to remember anything after Christmas Eve." Dr. Grey pointed out.

"So, he doesn't remember us going out?" Mitchie prompted. Dr. Grey nodded.

"It would appear so."

--

"Hey Ella Bella!" Peggy said as she walked into Ella's hospital room. Ella had been closely monitored for the week prior, and once she had gotten her strength back and was eating regularly, she had been allowed to go home. She was currently sitting on her bed painting her nails. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Peg Leg!" She exclaimed.

"Ready to go home?" Peggy asked. Ella immediately leapt up and closed her nail polish.

"YES! I hate it here! All of the gowns are the same color... and the scrubs are horrible!" Ella shuddered. Peggy laughed.

"Well, girly, your mom's gonna be here in 10 minutes, so you'll be out of this fashion hell hole!" Peggy said, excitement clear in her voice. Ella squealed.

"YEAH! NO MORE NURSE STICK UP HER ARSE!" Ella yelled. Peggy ran over and high fived her.

"That's probably the best thing." Peggy announced, cringing at the memory of Nurse 'Stick Up Her Arse' Suzy litterally dragging her out of the room once. She then placed a pair of pants and a shirt on the bed. "Anyways, doll, you should get dressed. Your mom's gonna be here soon." And with that, Ella grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom.

--

Jason sat on the docs, pen & paper in hand, staring out at the sun, which appeared to be sinking into the lake. He turned his attention back towards his paper and started doodling in the margins. He sighed. Usually, he was so good ar writing romantic songs... so shouldn't being in a relationship help?

Jason shook his head. No, it just makes it harder... wanting to write the perfect song for the perfect girl. No words could be strung together perfectly enough to express his emotions towards her. No melody was melodic enough for her ears. It was as if being with Sadie had sucked his gushy imagination dry.

"UGH! DAMN YOU!" Jason yelled, and then he threw his pen into the lake.

"I hope that you're not talking about me." A quiet voice from behind him said. He whipped his head around to see Sadie standing there. "I have another pen, if you need." She offered. Jason smiled weakly and took it.

"Thanks... And it's more like 'damn myself', actually." He admitted. Sadie sat down next to him and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh? And why is that?" She asked.

"Because lately, I can't write." Jason admitted. Sadie side-hugged him and laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Maybe if I helped?" She offered after a long moment of silence. Jason leaned his head against hers and sighed.

"ONLY if you desperately want to." He said. Sadie smiled and grabbed the pen and paper.

"Let's get started."

--

"I bet you anything that he's faking." Mitchie said angrily as she and Shane walked back to his cabin. Shane sighed and put his arm on her shoulder.

"My dad seems to think that it's real." He announced. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"And what, pray tell, gives him the qualifications to say such obsurdities?" She asked.

"He's a doctor." Shane pointed out. Mitchie's mouth formed into an 'O', and then she fell silent. "Mitchkins... I can't believe that I'm saying this... but I think that he needs a familiar face right now. Specifically yours. You have a completely fresh start with him." He said. Mitchie nodded.

"Like Peter Parker and Harry Osborne in Spiderman 3." She said quietly. Shane nodded.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed. Mitchie frowned.

"Shane... at one point, Harry remembers that Peter killed his father and then goes all psycho again." She said glumly. Shane turned her around to face him.

"But, then Peter manages to explain what happened, and they become friends again." He said happily.

"Not not before Peter destroys half of Harry's face... and they only become friends again like a minute before Harry dies!" She exclaimed, and then she stomped off towards his cabin.

"Mitch!" Shane yelled as he jogged after her. "You know, it doesn't have to be exactly like in the movie... it's only going to be like the movie if you let it." He said.

"I only have my Mary-Jane to keep me sane." Mitchie said with a hint of a smile on her face. As if on cue, rain started falling from the sky. At first, it was only a few little drops, but then it quickly escaladed until a full-on downpour.

"Does Mary-Jane get an upside-down Spidy kiss?" Shane asked. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Does Mary-Jane honestly think that Spidy's going to hang upside down?" She asked. Shane nodded.

"I won't let you fall." He promised. Mitchie walked up onto the porch of his cabin and leaned over. "You have to go backwards." Shane said. Mitchie gulped and nodded. She leaned backwards over the rail, and Shane grabbed her hands and slowly pulled her down until her face was level with his. "See? Easy!" Shane said. Mitchie closed her eyes.

"Just hurry up. This feels uncomfortable, and I have water going up my nose." She announced. Shane leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. At first, it was short and sweet, but slowly, it turned into a hard, passionate kiss, a fight for dominance, until suddenly, Shane pulled away. "Wow..." Mitchie said breathlessly. Shane grinned.

"Wow is right." he said. He then grabbed Mitchie by the waist and pulled her down, somehow managing to turn her right-side-up.

"Next time, you be Spidy, and I'll be Mary-Jane."

--

**_BLIP  
_**_"Mitchie, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. Mitchie nodded and went to follow him, Shane in tow. "Actually, Shane, I'd prefer to talk to her alone." He said. Shane reluctantly let go of Mitchie, and she followed Dr. Grey into the connecting examining room._

_"What is it, doc?" She asked. Dr. Grey sighed and sat down._

_"I'm pregnant."  
_**_BLIP_**

**_BLIP  
_**_"That's probably the best thing." Peggy announced, cringing at the memory of Nurse 'Stick Up Her Arse' Suzy litterally dragging her out of the room once. She then placed a pair of pants and a shirt on the bed. "Anyways, doll, you should get dressed. Your mom's gonna be here soon." And with that, Ella grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom, but not without tripping over her feet and running into her roommate, who had some broken metacarpals, and a broken humerous.  
**BLIP**_

_**BLIP  
**Jason sat on the docs, pen & paper in hand, staring out at the sun, which appeared to be sinking into the lake. He turned his attention back towards his paper and started writing. Upon closer inspection, there were actual words on the paper_

_"They see me mowin'  
My front lawn  
I know they're all thinking  
I'm so White N' nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!  
I wanna roll with-  
The gangsters  
But so far they all think  
I'm too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Really, really white n' nerdy_

_First in my class here at M.I.T.  
Got skills, I'm a Champion of DND  
MC Escher that's my favorite MC  
Keep your 40  
I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin to the contrary  
You'll find they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Steven Hawkings in my library  
My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
I got people begging for my top 8 spaces  
Yo I know Pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a whiz at minesweeper I can play for days  
Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed,  
my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze  
There's no killer app I haven't run  
At Pascal, well, I'm number 1  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat but I gotta soldering gun  
Happy days is my favourite theme song  
I can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in Java Script as well as Klingon  
Here's the part I sing on_

_They see me roll on, my Segway!  
I know in my heart they think I'm  
white n' nerdy!  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy  
I'd like to roll with-  
The gangsters  
Although it's apparent I'm too  
White n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
How'd I get so white n' nerdy?_

_I've been browsing, inspectin'  
X-men comics you know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket  
I must protect 'em  
my ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shopping online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized Holy Grail really well  
I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL  
I got a business doing websites  
When my friends need some code who do they call?  
I do HTML for them all  
Even made a homepage for my dog!  
Yo! Got myself a fanny pack  
they were having a sale down at the GAP  
Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap  
POP POP! Hope no one sees me gettin' freaky!_

_I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour creme  
I was in AV club and Glee club and even the chess team!  
Only question I ever thought was hard  
Was do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?  
I spend every weekend  
at the renaissance fair  
I got my name on my under wear!_

_They see me strollin'  
They laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes 'cause  
I'm so white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
All because I'm white n' nerdy  
Holy cow I'm white n' nerdy  
I wanna bowl with-  
the gangsters  
but oh well it's obvious I'm  
white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!" Jason groaned and ripped the page out of his notebook.  
_**_BLIP  
--_**

**_Hello, my beautiful reviewers,  
so, I'm so thankful for y'all being patient.  
This fic is coming to an end soon..._**

**_BEFORE Y'ALL YELL AT ME!_**

**_I'm going to be starting a sequel soon... It's going to be about their life on the road... the struggles to stay.. pure.. etc._**

**_Peace!_**


	51. Chapter 51

_Hello, my dearies.__  
I thought that today, we would try... POVs_

_For those of you who don't know, a POV is a point of view._

_**Point of view:**__ the perspective from which the story is told. _

_-The most obvious point of view is probably __**first person**__ or "I." _

_-The __**omniscient narrator**__ knows everything, may reveal the motivations, thoughts and feelings of the characters, and gives the reader information. _

_-With a __**limited omniscient narrator**__, the material is presented from the point of view of a character, in third person. _

_-The __**objective point of view **__presents the action and the characters' speech, without comment or emotion. The reader has to interpret them and uncover their meaning. _

_Get it? Got it? GOOD!_

_This chap is for __**.Crazy. For. Joe. Jonas., **__because she told me that the Jonas Brothers would want me to update.  
You're a total doll._

**MITCHIE'S POV**

Just when life seemed to be going my way, fate had to intervene and screw me over. Why did Emile have to keep coming back into my life? Was I really such a bad person that God had to try and make me miserable? Couldn't he just... I don't know... strike me with lightning and get it over with. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Caitlyn walk in until I felt Shane's bed sink a bit under her weight.

"Hey Mitch... I can smell your brain frying from my cabin." She joked. I looked at her and sighed. "What's it this time? Did Shane tell you that he wants to be with you for eter-"

"Emile's back." I said quickly, cutting her off. She looked at me, eyes wide. "He- what? How? I thought Shane..." Caitlyn couldn't even finish her sentence.

"I thought so too, but apparently, Shane's father, being a doctor, had to play God and make him better. Now, Emile doesn't remember a thing prior to Christmas." Caitlyn looked at me happily.

"Well, if he doesn't remember anything... then isn't that good?" She asked. I shook my head. "Cait... have you ever seen Spiderman 3?" She nodded. "Remember what happened with Harry and Peter?"

"It doesn't have to end like..."

"I KNOW, JESUS! It still could!" I yelled. Caitlyn flinched and I sighed. "I'm sorry, Caity, I just... uh, I need to be alone to think..." Caitlyn stood up and put her hand on my back.

"I'm here for you, you know that, right?" She asked quietly. I looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Thank you."

**NO ONE'S POV**

Trisha sat on her bed, playing with her cellphone, absolutely bored. She had finished packing earlier that day, and since she had packed almost everything she owned, she no longer had anything to amuse herself. Not even her cat, Samson, who was at the vet getting declawed. Suddenly, an idea struck her. She didn't have HER cat...

But she did have Nate's.

Delilah was an evil cat... she made Tess look like an angel from God, and Trisha had the scars to prove it. Still... Delilah WAS only a cat... Patricia had made up her mind. She got up off of her bed and went to her brother's room. She barely noticed the 'Beware of Cat' sign on his door, or the many scratch marks that covered it. She opened the door and crouched down.

"Here kitty kitty kitty." She called out. "I promise I won't hurt you. Come out to play with your good friend Trish, won't ya?" She saw something run from the corner of her eye, making her smirk. "Gotcha" She whispered. "Oh, I wonder where that cat could be." She said sarcastically as she moved towards where she'd seen the cat go, near a model of the Empire State building that Nate had built. "Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City?" She sang. She heard Delilah hiss. "HAHA!" She yelled when she spotted the cat. Delilah hissed again and then scratched her and ran out of the room. Patricia's eyes went wide.

"Oh shit... not good." She whined. Rule number one in the White house: Do NOT, under any circumstances, let Delilah out of Nate's room.

Oh... Shit.

--

Jason was really REALLY stuck. Just when he thought that he had the perfect song for the perfect girl, he had forgotten it. The only thing he remembered was that it was about Sadie. He had so many other pointless songs in his head... Maybe, just maybe, if he wrote them all out onto paper, he would get to the one that he really was looking for. He spent hours sitting on his bed, letting out one idea after another, some of them sounding okay... perhaps with a bit of tweaking, they could put them on their next album. Finally, he got to his last sheet of paper and scribbled out some lyrics. By this point, he was so used to just scribbling out the lyrics and tossing them away that he didn't bother looking at it before throwing it to the side. He heard a light knock on his door, so he yelled "Come in! It's unlocked." He heard footsteps walk towards his bed, and then a pause, and the crackling of paper being gripped in one's hands.

"Jase... did you write this." Jason sat up quickly and grabbed the paper from Sadie. She wasn't supposed to see any of these. None of them were perfect enough for her. "Jase... you don't have to be embarrassed about it..."

"You're not supposed to see any of these. They're not good enough for you." He exclaimed. Sadie looked at him in disbelief.

"Jase, what are you talking about? That one was... amazing." She said. Jason looked down at the paper and smiled.

_When your tears run down your cheek  
Don't you know that baby, you make me feel weak  
Not being able to stop them._

_I'd do anything to make you laugh and smile  
I swear that I'd run that extra mile  
Just to see you happy._

He had gotten the perfect one out after all... or, well, the beginning of it at least.

--

_**BLIP  
**__"Hey Mitch... I can smell your brain frying from my cabin." She joked. I looked at her and sighed._

_"Who are you, Juno MacGuff?" I asked, and then Caitlyn snorted.  
__**BLIP**_

_**BLIP  
**__"Yoooooooou, your sex is on fire. Consuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumed with what's to tanspire!" Shane yelled into a round brush as he danced in front of his mirror in his tighty whities, unaware of the entire cast and crew laughing at him.  
__**BLIP**__**BLIP  
**__"I know you're here, poppet!" Patricia said with a british accent. "Come out, and I promise I won't hurt you. I will find you, poppet, and it calls to me. The gold calls to me." Patricia looked under the bed and grinned evilly. "Ello poppet!" She yelled._

"This is so copyright Disney." The cameraman said to one of the other crewmen.

_"Dude... I think we belong to Disney."  
__**BLIP**_

_--_

_Yay! So, I'm gonna try making these updates come faster.  
I promise you guys!  
School just... Kinda sucks. _

_Friends rock though...  
Especially the ones that fall down on sidewalks downtown with you, and then contemporary dance with you in the street._

_I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
REVIEW!_


	52. Chapter 52

_Hey guys!  
I GOT A JOB!  
I am now a Subays employee.  
How cool is that? I think that it's pretty cool!  
I can now pay for music on itunes!  
Which I really need... because I love my music!  
MUUUUUUUUUUUUSIC!  
MUSIC!  
MUSIC!  
I belong in a music camp...._

**SHANE'S POV**

I sat on my bed, Mitchie curled up by my side, snoring lightly. She deserved it, after spending the whole day crying, to sleep. Caitlyn had come up to me earlier, warning me that Mitchie wanted to be alone. Of course, in Mitchie language, that means 'I want my Shaney' (Okay, that was wishfull thinking on my part, but still... turns out I was right.) As soon as I had walked into the cabin, she had launched herself at me and started crying about how screwed up her life is. Of course, being the amazing boyfriend (still not over it) that I am, I listened carefully, rubbing her back soothingly, and agreeing that Emile is a douchebag.

"Mmm... Shane." I heard her moan in her sleep. "I want you." She said that part so quickly that I almost didn't catch it.

**NO ONE'S POV**

It was a miracle that Mr & Mrs White had decided to spend the whole day shopping, and that Nate was away. All Patricia had to do was catch Delilah before everyone came home. It seemed like a pretty easy plan. She was a human, with opposable thumbs, and Delilah was just a stupid cat. And, there are only so many places a cat can hide in a huge ass mansion... right? With her metal pot on her head, her oven mits on her hands, and spatula in hand, Patricia tiptoed slowly down the stairs into the basement.

"Delilah? Are you down here? I need to find you before my mommy and daddy come home or they're going to kill me!" She stage-whispered. "Come on, kitty. I know you don't like me, and I sure as hell don't like you, but we're both scared of mommy and daddy, and they will shave BOTH of us if you don't come out." There was rustling from under an old Halloween costume, and then Delilah emerged.

"Good kitty."

--

"How many pairs of underwear do I need?" Caitlyn asked. Nate shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Isn't it different for guys and girls?" He asked.

"What do you mean like that?" Caitlyn asked slowly. "Don't girls change their underwear a zillion times a day? I don't really remember the last time that I changed mine." Nate admitted. Caitlyn scrunched up her face in disgust and chucked her stuffed bear at him.

"You're disgusting!" She shrieked, making Nate laugh.

"You love me for it!" He teased. Caitlyn fished through her suitcase and chucked the first thing she could grab at him... Her lack lace bra. Nate grinned and shoved it in his pocket. "Thanks... I'll keep that."

--

'Twas the night before the eve of the tour  
And all through the bunk  
Not a creature was conscious  
Not even the skunks  
The bags were packed and positioned with care  
Knowing that in two days times the bus would be there  
Other campers were snuggled up all warm in their beds  
Girls dreaming about naked Shane Gray in their heads  
There was one girl, however, whose dreams were not of that  
But instead of a chartreuse platypus in a top hat  
Her name was Sadie and she was the envy of some  
She was sleeping in the arms of another Gray, can you say YUM?

If her parents knew where she was sleeping, they'd have Jason castrated, and if her sister knew where she was sleeping, her eyeballs would be plucked from her eyes and made into a fashionable necklace.

Yeah, not so pleasant.

Suddenly, in the middle of Sadie's platypus dream, two lines appeared side by side.

They were parallel. Sadie had an irrational fear of parallel lines. She could argue that it was rational, but just the thought of them made her squeam, just as she was while dreaming. Her squirming had woken Jason up from a pleasant dream about ions, Teddy Geiger and chairs (oh my!)

"Mmm... wazzit?" He mumbled, but Sadie would not stop squirming.

"Parallel... no! No! NO! Meet at some point, goddammit!" She yelled in her sleep. Jason stared at her for a second, and then shrugged. He would ask her in the morning...

That is... if he remembered.

--

**  
**_**BLIP**_

_"How many pairs of underwear do I need?" Caitlyn asked. "None... cause on the Gray bus, every day is commando day! HOLLA!" Nate yelled.  
__**BLIP**__"Mmm... Shane." I heard her moan in her sleep. "I want you." She said that part so quickly that I almost didn't catch it. Suddenly, he got an idea. He untangled himself from Mitchie and went over to his counter and started writing. He didn't hear Mitchie wake up, nor walk over to him._

BLIP

_"Watcha writing?" She asked sleepily. Shane turned around and passed her the paper he was writing on._

_"I think it's going to be a hit." He said. Mitchie scanned it over and raised her eyebrow._

_"I want you  
I want you so bad  
I want you  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad  
It's driving me mad." She sang. Shane smiled. "Yeah, that's it... wait... how did you know the tune?" He asked. Mitchie rolled her eyes._

_"The Beatles thought of it before you did."  
__**BLIP**__"Delilah? Are you down here? I need to find you before my mommy and daddy come home or they're going to kill me!" She stage-whispered. "Come on, kitty. I know you don't like me, and I sure as hell don't like you, but we're both scared of mommy and daddy, and they will shave BOTH of us if you don't come out." Suddenly, the front door burst open and in came..._

BLIP

_"Hannah Montana?" Trisha asked. Hannah took off her sunglasses and glared at her._

_"Aw sweet niblets... DADDY! THERE'S SOMEONE ON OUR SET AGAIN!" She yelled. Suddenly, the producer came and tapped her on the shoulder._

_"Uhm, miss Montana? Your set is on the OTHER lot." He said nervously._

_And then he got punched in the head.  
__**BLIP  
--**_

_So, my loves, you know how much I love you  
But I also love reviews.  
If enough people review, I will make a special youtube video for you all. It will be about whatever you guys tell me to make it about. It will be awesomely epic._

_BUT I NEED REVIEWS FOR IT!_

_Love you!  
xoxo  
Gossip Girl_


	53. The End is the Beginning is the End

_Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update.  
I have an excuse...  
I just got home from Europe and it was fabulous! I kinda got harassed by this creepy guy while I was in France, but otherwise, I'm good._

_To Mr. Creepy Guy... I am not top model, stay away from my boobs._

_Anyways, guys, I hate to say it but, this is the final chapter!_

_--_

The bags were all packed, the bunks were all cleared out, the dates had been x-ed out, and the departure date was circled several times in green. Mitchie stood in front of it, continuously circling the date. It was the day. She never thought that she would be excited to leave Camp Rock, but she was. Who wouldn't, under the circumstance? She was leaving to tour with Connect 3... as their opening act. She let out a squeal, and then continued circling the date. Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

"You know you're just going to tear a hole in the calendar by doing that?" She heard Shane ask. Mitchie shrugged and leaned against him.

"I'll buy a new one." She said simply, making Shane laugh. "You know, I doubt you'll really have the time to do that while we're touring. Every spare moment is spent with the fans or rehearsing." He said.

"Can I just draw a calendar on your chest in washable marker?" Mitchie asked innocently. Shane chuckled and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"What would the fans think?" He asked. Mitchie turned around and smiled.

"That you're a sexy calendar." She joked. She looked around Shane's cabin, which only held his sheetless bed and the Connect 3 calendar. "What do you want to do while we wait for the others?" She asked. Shane grinned and brought his face down to her level.

"I can think of a few things."

--

Ah, tag. The simplest of games. You never really had to be a genius to understand how to play. You would just tag someone, yell 'You're it!' and then run for your life, screaming like a madman. The perfect game for the most simple minded of people. Lucky for Jason and Sadie.

"You're it!" Jason exclaimed. Sadie giggled and tagged him back.

"No, you're it, silly!" She exclaimed.

"You're it!"

"You're it!"

"You're it!"

"Nuh-uh! You're it!"

"YOU'RE IT!"

"You're it!"

"You're it!"

"You're it! No tag backs!" Sadie yelled triumphantly. Jason pouted and sat down on the bed. Then, after a minute or so, he smiled and slapped himself across the face,

"I'M IT! YOU'RE IT!" He yelled as he tagged Sadie, who stood in shock.

Okay, so maybe you DID have to be a genius… at least to play against Jason.

--

Rule number one. It is the one rule that must be followed no matter what. All other rules can be ignored, but this one… Whoa, if you let this one slip, you would get an ass whooping.

"Cait… I'm bored." Nate whined. Caitlyn shrugged and kept reading. "Hello, Cait? Earth to Caity? Helloooooooooo? Is anyone there?" But Caitlyn just shrugged him off and kept her nose buried in her book. "Caity…" Before he could finish his sentence, his forehead was greeted with the blunt surface of Caitlyn's book.

"Never EVER get in between me and my Harry Potter." Caitlyn growled. She grabbed her book and continued to read.

Rule number one: Ignored.

--

"Mitchie, you have to promise to call home every night." Connie ordered. Mitchie nodded.

"Yes, mom, but-"

"And you have to promise that there will be no funny business between you and Shane." Connie said, cutting her daughter off.

"Yes mom, but-"

"And you have to promise to get to bed at a respectable hour."

"Yes, mom-"

"And you also have to promise-" This time, it was Mitchie's turn to cut her off.

"I will brush my teeth, I will change my underwear every day, I will wear appropriate clothing, I will not talk to strangers, I will not accept candy from strangers, I will not leave the bus without somebody, I will not randomly marry some guy, I will not get drunk, I will not drive, I will not get plastic surgery, I will not run away to Mexico, I will not leave tampons around the bus, I will not attack Nate with a straightener, I will not attack Shane with a curling iron, I will not find Hugh Jackman and attack him, I will not fight with anyone, I will listen to Brown when he talks to me… Did I cover everything?" Mitchie asked. Connie smiled.

"You forgot to say that you would have fun." Connie said with a wink. Mitchie pouted and got off of the counter.

"I'm going to miss you mommy, so much." Mitchie whined. Connie frowned and held her arms out. Mitchie went up to her mother and hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you too, honey. Just think of this as preparation for when you and Shane get married and have several dozen children." Mitchie blushed and shoved away from Connie.

"Mooom!" She whined. Connie winked. "You know it's true. As I was saying, you'll be so busy with Shane, that you won't have time for me." She said. Mitchie frowned.

"Mommy, I'm always going to have time for you." She said, making Connie smile.

"I love you, Mitchie."

"Love you too, mommy."

--

All of the bags were on the bus, all of their names had been taken off of the attendance lists, and all of their parents had been notified.

Caitlyn, Nate, Jason and Sadie had already gotten on the bus after saying goodbye to their friends. Mitchie and Shane, however, were still outside, waiting for Connie to finish talking to Brown.

"You excited to go on tour?" Shane asked excitedly. Mitchie shrugged. "Hey, what's wrong? You don't want to come anymore? If you don't, it's no problem. You can stay here, if you want. I'll stay with you-"

"You don't have to do that." Mitchie said quietly. Shane frowned, and Mitchie wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm going with you on tour, whether you like it or not." She said with a grin. Shane leaned down and pressed his forehead against her.

"I think that I may like that idea." And then he kissed her.

It was the end of a beginning, and the beginning of a new end. Mitchie would never forget the friends that she had met during her stay at Camp Rock, nor would she forget any of the memories, good or bad.

She would, however, forget what it was like sleeping on a bed.

"SHOTGUN TOP BUNK!"

--

_IT'S THE END, MY LOVELIES!  
I know, I'm as sad as you are… perhaps even more. This story was like a baby to me… No, I didn't neglect my story; I just started taking my time with it._

_For all of you who have stayed with me until the very end, I thank you. You guys are the few faithful ones._

_Never, in my wildest dreams, did I think that I would keep this running as long as I did, nor did I think that I would get as many reviews as I did._

_You guys are spectacular. Not even. There are no words to describe the gratitude I feel towards you guys. Thank you, thank you, and thank you. _

_For those of you who would like to know, I will be writing a sequel. I expect ALL of you to check it out once it is up._

_If you don't, I will hunt you down and eat your brains and gain your knowledge,_

_I'm kidding! _

_Anyways, you guys, it has been an adventure. We have all had our ups and downs, but I cannot wait until the next one._

_Until the next time_

_Zoom zoom!_


	54. Chapter 54

JUST SO THAT YOU GUYS KNOW

The sequel is up. You should go read and review it. It's called **Lover Dearest, Don't Forget that I'm Loving You**

It's amazing. Go read it.

DO IT

Or else monkeys will come eat you :)

BY THE BY

Congrats to Kevin and Danielle! Woohoo! That's some shiny ring you got her, Kevo! It's pretty! Congrats! Don't be sad, fangirls, Joe and Nick still aren't engaged at the moment. GO BREAK THEM UP FROM THEIR RESPECTIVE GIRLFRIENDS, GIRLS! GO, MY PRETTIES!

Love you

Kawaii-babi


End file.
